Define 'Family'
by ladyofnite
Summary: AU after fourth year. Hermione finds out her whole life as a Muggle-born was a lie and struggles with her newfound family even as the Trio has to deal with the loss of their families. Main pairing is NOT romantic.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story after fourth year. I'm changing things- a lot of things. Fifth year did not turn out the way I wanted it to, so I'm ignoring it and everything that came after. The pairing for this story is NOT ROMANTIC. I don't know who Hermione is going to end up with…though I have an idea. You may also have your own opinions, which I would welcome interestedly. Also, you should probably know from the start: SIRIUS WILL NOT DIE IN MY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: You know I'm not her.

Chapter One

School was done for the summer. The Golden Trio sat in their compartment in silence. Though they had the compartment to themselves, they were seated side by side, with Harry in the middle and their pets on the opposite bench.

Ron stared out of the window, though he saw nothing, trying to figure out what to say to Harry. What could he say? Harry had witnessed the rise of the Dark Lord as well as the death of Cedric Diggory. That's not exactly something you bounce back from.

He wished he could help the other boy nevertheless. Seeing Harry staring uncomprehendingly at the cage his owl would be in if Hedwig hadn't decided to fly was a most disturbing sight. Those green eyes were darker than Ron had ever seen them before.

Though Harry had asked them to act normally, Ron couldn't. Hermione could though, which might have been the saving grace of the ride. As usual, she had curled up with a book as soon as the train was underway, leaning into Harry as they had placed her on the wrong side of the bench. They all knew she usually ended up leaning onto the right side of the chair she was on, but as she was to the left of Harry instead of the right, she didn't end up leaning into the wall as she usually did.

Harry didn't mind though, as he couldn't help but feel comforted by the feel of her warmth against him. Sometimes he didn't ever think he'd be warm again. But still...looking down at her, he couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked curled up and napping.

He nudged Ron, with a trace of his customary humour, and gestured to their sleeping friend. Ron's smirk soon matched his own and they indulged themselves in a spot of male superiority.

Girls, bah.

Even if she did look extremely cute.

The two boys, comforted by the sight of their usually energetic female counter-part dozing contentedly, actually calmed down, engaging quietly but cheerfully on a discussion about the current Quidditch season.

Well, okay, the discussion turned to an argument about an hour in when Harry stated there was no way that the Canons could ever, ever, ever, win the cup, effectively waking Hermione up.

Both boys winced when they saw her rouse, but continued the fight when she just went back to her book. An hour later, the fight was still going and Hermione had to roll her eyes, basking in female superiority for a moment before she slammed her book closed.

Time to take charge.

"Alright, boys, that's enough." She said, hiding a smirk. "We will have a new topic now. Would you like to discuss our finals? Because I think I got one Potions question wro-"

"NO!" The two boys shouted as one.

"Uh," Harry went on quickly when she winced. "We mean...er...what about plans for this summer? What are you up to Ron?"

"We're all going to Romania to see my brother Charlie." Ron said, latching desperately onto the new topic. He was abso-_bloody_-lutely not going to discuss tests again until next September--and that was only if completely necessary. "Mom and Dad didn't get to spend much time with him when he came with the dragons and Ginny hasn't stopped talking about how much she misses him, so we're going. We'll be back in August though, and both of you are welcome at our house--Mum already said so."

"That's great, Ron. You'll get to learn all about dragons." Harry said, grinning. "Maybe you'll find your career, playing with dragons."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Dragon-keeping is possibly the most risky job in the wizarding world. It wouldn't be playing."

Ron laughed. "Actually, for Charlie, it is. He loves playing with dangerous things. He was the best Quidditch seeker Gryffindor had before Harry, because he did whatever he had to in order to catch the Snitch. He even jumped off of his broom once and fell about ten feet. On purpose, though, not like with the dementors." He added quickly, remembering his best friend's plunge the previous year.

Harry grinned. "I'm sure he has fun then. But it would be a neat job, you have to admit."

"Honestly." Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes. "Only you, Harry, would want to add more adventure to our lives."

Harry's grin just widened. When Hermione got in her little huffs, she was great fun to listen to as well as to tease, if he could get away with it. "Aw, c'mon, 'Mione. We'd be bored stiff without adventure. If we didn't go on dangerous missions every year, we'd quit Hogwarts out of boredom."

As he hoped, her chocolate eyes grew wide with shock. "Harry James Potter!" She exclaimed. "That isn't true at all. If we focused more on our studies-"

"Hermione, luv, if you spent more time on your studies, they'd kick you up a level. You're already top of our class." Ron said, eagerly joining in the teasing. It wasn't often the two of them were able to get the upper hand on her, so when they did it was great fun. "We have to find these adventures, just to keep you around."

She stared suspiciously at them both, knowing she was being played, but grinning reluctantly anyways. "You two..." She moaned, half in exasperation. She hugged them both and then grinned evilly. "Well, if we really need so much adventure in our lives, then you will have to get us all the information you can about dragon-keeping, Ronald. We'll have to think up all kinds of questions to ask Charlie."

Ron looked horrified for about a second. She was assigning him homework? But no, he saw immediately, as she went over to her trunk and dug out parchment. They were apparently doing it now.

He looked over to see Harry smirking at him. "What?" He asked.

"You've got to admit, it would be neat." Harry said. "And better yet, it'll keep her occupied." He added, dropping his voice down to a whisper.

He showed Ron the book Hermione had been reading before her nap and the redhead groaned.

"_Hogwarts, A History,_ again?"

Hermione returned in time for his comment. She huffed, taking her book back and glaring at the two. "Yes, _again_." She said. "I have to make sure I remember everything out of it, since the two of you never will. Now, let's make our list. What do we want to ask Charlie about dragon-keepers?"

An hour later, the three had a parchment full of questions and were actually enthusiastic about what had started out as a joke.

"You know, Charlie loves dragon-keeping." Ron said earnestly to his friends. "He's hasn't been home when he started- he almost didn't finish Hogwarts. He went to visit a camp during his Christmas break in his Seventh Year and almost didn't come back. They offered him a job on the spot. Mum made him come back."

"If it's even half as much fun as you say, it'd be worth all the hard-work." Hermione said, looking over their list and absently fixing some spelling errors from when one of the boys had stolen the parchment from her.

"It's really tough, the training." Ron said. "And not many people go into it anymore."

"That's great." Harry disagreed, grinning. "It's means the three of us will stay together. We'll all go to one camp."

Both Hermione and Ron stilled at those words, each going through their knowledge of the complex world of dragon-keeping and realizing the truth behind Harry's words. There were very few camps around the world and the teams had to be the best suited groups that could work together.

Hermione grinned, hugging Harry and Ron at once. "Yes we will. It'll be fun!"

"Hermione Granger, I do believe we've been a bad influence on you." Ron teased, hugging her back. "Dragon-keeping as fun, tut tut."

"Oh ha ha." She said, pulling back and sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, both trying not to smile. "This is all your fault." Harry said scoldingly. "I told you she was easily led astray. Look who she hangs out with!"

"A pair of ruffians, I know." Ron said, shaking his head sadly. "She used to be such a good student."

"She had such potential..." Harry added mournfully.

"She could have gone so far." Ron agreed.

"We've corrupted her!" They shouted as one, hugging each other and sobbing loudly.

Hermione burst into laughter. "Honestly, the two of you, I just don't know." She said. "If you would act your age." She scolded, affectionately whacking each boy on the head.

"Abuse! Abuse!" Harry accused, shaking his finger at her. "You can't do that to Ron. He doesn't have many brain cells left!"

"Too right." Ron agreed. "What are brain cells? Hey, Harry!"

Ron realized he was being insulted and attacked Harry.

Hermione laughed again, watching her boys scuffle on the floor. They knocked into her legs once and then again and then-

"Ah!" Hermione shouted as bolts of lightning shot through her body.

"Hermione!" The two boys stopped, jumping at once to their feet, thinking they had hurt her. "Are you alright?" Ron demanded.

Hermione ignored such an obvious and completely idiotic question, grabbing her head as the pain concentrated to begin banging around her head. "AH!" She cried. "What's going on?"

Both boys grabbed her as she fell out of her seat, clutching her head with her eyes closed. They held her as she began shaking and then suddenly she was enveloped in an aura of blue.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing her tightly. She was completely obscured, even though he could still feel her. "Ron, go get someone! The twins, a prefect- anyone."

Ron nodded, racing out the door.

Harry didn't pay attention, wincing as Hermione's screams got louder and louder. Abruptly, they stopped and she fell limp against his arms. The blue aura swirled around her faster and faster, getting no thicker but no thinner either.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he raced back in. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Harry said, looking up to see the twins, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson come in. "Guys, Hermione collapsed and started screaming and now-"

He stopped as Angelina took her wand out and cast a spell. "She's unconscious." The girl announced. "What were you guys doing?" She demanded, glaring at the two younger boys.

"Nothing!" Ron protested, not quite able to keep a guilty look off of his face. What if they had hurt Hermione?

"Really?" Fred asked, eyeing his brother doubtfully. "That sort of thing-"

He gestured at Hermione.

"Doesn't happen over nothing." George finished.

"Honest." Harry said, though he wore the same expression of guilt and regret. "We were just talking. About Dragon-keeping and your brother Charlie. No spells or anything."

"Look," Lee said abruptly, ending the staring contest between the twins and Harry and Ron. "It's fading."

As one, the twins and Lee all took out their wands. Who knew what was going to happen next? Better safe than sorry.

Still, they were all too shocked to do anything when the aura was finally gone. The girl before them was not the Hermione they knew.

"Hermione?" Ron and Harry both said in disbelief.

Lying where Hermione had been was a girl with pale skin and hair the same color as Harry's which fell in straight lines all the way down her back. She was still wearing Hermione's uniform, as she hadn't changed yet, but her skirt was suddenly much higher on her leg's than it had been, her shirt suddenly fitting her a lot better.

"That's Hermione?" Angelina asked delicately. Neither of the younger boys answered, both staring in stunned silence. She rolled her eyes, turning back to the girl, whomever she was. "_Ennervate__._"

Instantly, intense blue eyes flew open and the girl sat up. "What's going on? Ron, Harry, what did you do?" Though the tone was off- slightly higher and more feminine than it had been before- the temper was definitely the same and both boys found themselves smiling.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" George asked, unsure of what to do.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lee asked.

"Do you want us to get someone?" Fred offered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "What are you guys doing here- what's going on?"

"Hermione, do you remember what happened?" Angelina asked. "The boys said you were talking about Charlie," she prompted.

"Uh, yeah." Hermione said, looking oddly at the older girl. "Um, we made up questions to ask Charlie and then the boys started wrestling around and they hit my legs and suddenly I was in this intense pain- and... did I pass out?"

"Hermione, that's not all that happened." Ron said. "Not even close."

"What do you mean, Ron? Harry?" She demanded. Both boys looked at her awkwardly and shrugged.

"Hermione, there was some kind of spell on you-" George said.

"Or there is now." Fred added. "Look." He took her quill and quickly transfigured it into a mirror, handing it to the girl.

She cautiously looked into the mirror and then gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She grabbed her wand- from where, no one saw- and quickly said, "_Finite __Incantantum__!"_

Nothing happened.

"_Finite __Incantantum__!_" She declared more strongly.

Still nothing happened.

"I tried that already." Angelina offered. "Did you cast any _glamours_ on yourself?" She asked. "Or know of anybody that would? As a joke maybe?" She asked, glaring at the twins.

Both twins instinctively took a step back. "We didn't do this!" They protested as one. "Ask Lee," Fred went on. "We've-"

"-been with him all day!" George finished, pushing Lee in front of them.

"It's true." Lee said, even as he bravely faced the glares of both girls. "We haven't pranked anyone all day. We woke up late," he tried to joke, but both girls had already turned away.

"Something bad happened." Hermione said, looking at herself in the mirror again. "I have a bad feeling about this- a really bad feeling."

Angelina laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder comfortingly. "Why don't we owl Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall?" She suggested. "They can Apparate to the platform before we even get there. They'll take care of this. As long as you aren't hurt, I guess there isn't really a problem right now, is there?"

No one could come up with a better suggestion, so Hedwig was quickly sent off back towards Hogwarts. As it appeared that Hermione wasn't actually in any pain, everyone decided this was for the best. The older kids retreated and the Trio fell into an awkward silence with each other.

After awhile, Ron got the brilliant idea of pulling out his chess set. That carried them through the end of the ride, the three of them falling into their game, with Harry and Hermione teaming up against Ron, not that they managed to succeed even with that strategy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once they finally reached the station, the three quickly changed into Muggle clothing and departed, only to get their next surprise. Where they were usually able to find their families by the red-haired beacons that were the Weasley's, they now couldn't find them. Harry hadn't expected the Dursley's to be there- heaven forbid they do anything sensible in regards to him, but a quick glance around revealed that Hermione's parents weren't here either.

They finally met up with the twins and Ginny, who were still searching in vain for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I don't like this." Hermione said, after explaining their problem to the other Weasley's. "It can't be a coincidence that all three of our families missed getting us."

Ginny didn't reply, still surprised by Hermione's new look, but the twins nodded. "Let's just wait until everyone clears out." Fred said, sitting down on his trunk. "You already sent a letter to Dumbledore, so he should be here soon." George agreed, plopping down beside his brother.

The station cleared quickly, though the group got a few odd looks. Just as a small Muggle-born Hufflepuff led her family out into the Muggle world, there were three loud cracks and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were suddenly standing before them.

Of course, all three adults' attention was at once turned to the girl that none of them recognized. While Dumbledore and McGonagall looked worried however, Snape moaned. "Oh, bloody hell." He said, surprising all the students, who had never actually heard Snape swear before.

McGonagall looked just as shocked, but Dumbledore just patted the man comfortingly on the shoulder. "Ms. Granger, I presume?" He said, grinning down at the girl.

"Professor, something's not right." Hermione said instead of answering his question. "On the ride, I was suddenly in pain and I blacked out and then woke up like this."

"And now, when we got here, none of our parents were here." Ginny added. "Not the Dursley's either."

"Ah." Dumbledore's slight smile faded. "Yes. I was aware of that. Come children, as much as I dislike saying it, I need the six of you to accompany us back to the castle and I shall explain everything."

"Come, boys, you will be with me," Minerva said, gesturing to the twins. With a wave of her wand, she shrunk their trunks. "Albus, if you take the young ladies, I'm sure that Severus will have no problems with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Orders issued, she took each twin by an elbow and Apparated away.

Albus grinned. "Well, you heard the woman." He said. "Harry, Ronald, Severus, we shall see you momentarily."

The Headmaster didn't even bother shrinking the girls' trunks. He placed a hand on each girls' shoulder- as neither had gotten off of their trunks- and disappeared silently.

Severus, for his part, was trying and failing to hold his usual scowl in place and he knew that both boys could see it. "Come along," he said, hauling each boy to his feet. He shrunk the trunks and shoved them in a pocket before following his colleagues.

The group traveled in silence up to Hogwarts and then to Dumbledore's office.

Only when they were all seated and had been offered Lemon Drops did any discussion begin. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for all of you." Albus said, looking gravely at all of the children. "Voldemort has struck and made a defining statement. He must have been planning this before he was even resurrected, but last night he led attacks on all three of your families."

The children all gasped, but before they could speak, he held up a hand. "Before you ask, the question is yes. Misters Weasley, Ms. Weasley, I'm sorry but your parents are both gone. Mr. Potter, your aunt, uncle and cousin were all murdered, as was a young Muggle boy who was staying over with your cousin at the time."

"Piers..." Harry muttered, thinking back to the mean child who had often held Harry's arms as Dudley beat him up.

"Yes." Dumbledore acknowledged, before turning to Hermione. "Ms. Granger." He said, steepling his fingers on the desk in front of him. "Your situation is a little more delicate than the others."

"My parents are dead, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione spoke up at once, not rudely but firmly. "I know they are- I felt it."

She was braced for an argument and only slightly disappointed when she didn't get one. "You are right, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore admitted, sighing. "The Grangers are dead, that was not the situation I was referring to."

"My appearance, then." She said, knowing by the looks on McGonagall and Snape's faces that she was right. "There was a glamour on me, wasn't there?"

Again the elderly man nodded. "Yes, Ms. Granger. It wasn't quite a surprise to us, but we had felt it best not to inform you of it. Your parents- the Grangers-" He hastily amended, "Being alive allowed the glamour to continue to exist. When they died, the magic entwined around them, hiding you, failed."

He fell silent, letting the room absorb the information.

"So, she's not Muggle-born." Ginny spoke up finally, voice hoarse. "She's...a half-blood, at least. One of her parents had to be magical to hide her."

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "But I'm afraid there is a bit more to the story than that. Ms. Granger, I would like you to stay here and I will attempt to explain. Minerva, why don't you take the Weasley's to your office, let them contact their elder siblings."

Fred gasped. "Oh Merlin. We've gotta tell Charlie -"

"And Bill and Percy." George added.

They jumped up, each grabbing a younger sibling. Ginny was trembling, but looked calm, so George took her. Fred took Ron, who was deathly white and hadn't said a word. Yet. He was going to blow and when he did it was best that Fred have him.

Without a word, they left with Minerva following behind them.

Weasley's gone, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, if you would just wait out in the hall-"

"No." Harry didn't even let the man finish before he objected. "Whatever this is, Hermione doesn't need to hear it alone." He said, shooting a glance at Snape, who had a look on his face that Harry had never seen before. Dare he say it, the man almost looked...sorry.

"Harry," Hermione turned to her friend. "Maybe you shouldn't stay," she said, biting her lip to keep from begging him to stay.

Harry knew exactly what she was thinking, however, and wasn't standing for it. If he couldn't get away with self-sacrifice, then neither could she. "No way, Hermione." He said, hugging her. "We're all in this together, remember? Kill Voldemort and then on to Dragons. The three of us together. Always."

She didn't look reassured. "But Harry, what if it's something really bad?" She half-whispered. "I don't want you not to be my friend anymore."

"Hermione, I have a lunatic mass-murderer after me, who has just risen again." Harry laughed. "If that hasn't made you run in the other direction, away from me, you're really not getting rid of me. I'm staying."

He put an arm firmly around her shoulders and shot a defiant look at both professors. Snape still had none of his regular emotions on his face- he almost looked amused now- and Dumbledore looked absolutely happy.

"The three of you plan to work with Dragons?" The white-haired man asked, blue eyes twinkling at the thought. "I always thought perhaps you three would grow out of enjoying recklessness."

That gained a small laugh from Hermione. "Apparently, we've made it a way of life." She said. "They've decided they want to continue with their daring adventures and I have to go along and keep them alive."

"Not true." Harry protested. "It was all Hermione's idea. 'It'll be fun'- those were her exact words. She's the troublemaker, Professors. You just think she's a good student- but Ron and I have been keeping her safe from all of her recklessness since first year, when she went after that troll."

She gasped at his words. "Harry James Potter, that isn't true!" She protested. "Professors, he's lying."

"Is it?" Snape spoke for the first time since they'd entered the office, folding his eyes and staring down at the girl. "Because if I remember correctly, points were awarded for them rescuing you from your foolish attempt. If you didn't really go after that troll, I shall rectify the points situation."

Harry and Hermione stared in horror at their teacher, unsure of what to say.

Luckily, Dumbledore stepped in. "Really, Severus," he scolded his Potions Master. "You cannot yell at them for ten months a year and then expect them to laugh at your jokes."

Snape grinned- he actually grinned- and shrugged. "Who said I was joking? I always wondered why such a smart girl stayed with those two, as I've never seen a more reckless pair of Gryffindors. Now all dreams I have are dashed if she's just as bad."

Dumbledore grinned as well, both at the man's words and at the confused looks on the faces of his current students. "I am sure you will simply re-manipulate the situations, my boy," he encouraged Severus. "And I am glad for the support the three of you give each other." He said, smile fading as he turned back to Hermione. "Young Hermione will need all the support she can."

"Who are my real parents?" Hermione said, seeing that it was time to get serious. "Obviously it's not someone good. I would assume they're Slytherins, or at least one of them are, because Professor Snape is here. Is my father a Death Eater- is that what's so bad about it?"

The two professors shared a look. Well, she wasn't the cleverest witch of her year without reason.

"It's a very precarious situation, Ms. Granger," Professor Snape took over speaking. "One that requires delicate handling, if it is to turn out successfully."

"Please, Professor." Hermione looked up at her Potions Professor pleadingly. "We can discuss strategy later, but I have to know-right now. Who is it? I have to know exactly how bad this is."

Severus snuck a look at Dumbledore. She was wearing her most stubborn expression, which meant she wasn't going to listen to anything else until she got her answers. But would she be coherent enough for a discussion after he told her the truth?

"She's stronger than you think, Professor." Harry said, seeing the man hesitate. "She'll be alright. You're worrying her more now, just by not telling her."

Now that was probably true, Severus admitted to himself, watching her as she watched him with anxious brown eyes. "Very well." He said. "Ms. Gr- Hermione," he quickly amended, stepping up right in front of her. "This is not how anyone ever wanted you to find out, but..."

He broke off, just not knowing how to come out and tell her. Oh well, it looked like all of his secrets were a thing of the past anyways. There was no delicate way to do this so, he just came out. "You are my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione had nothing to say to such an announcement, but Harry had no such compunctions. "What!" He yelped, looking in horror at the Potions Master. "How?"

"Please, Potter, do not make me explain the birds and the bees to you." Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Not that!" Harry exclaimed, looking repulsed. "But you- you're-" He trailed off, looking to Hermione for help.

She couldn't help but grin. "No thanks, Harry, you're doing more than enough to bury yourself. Don't take me down with you."

"Traitor." He teased, winking and poking her side.

"What Harry meant, Professor," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand so he couldn't poke her anymore. "Is that no one knew you were even married, let alone had children."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I am not married. Any longer." He added on. "Your mother and I came to a parting of the ways when she found a new beau and flittered off to Italy."

"So then you gave me up for adoption?" She asked, confused.

"Alas, I didn't that much time with my darling wife." Severus said, rolling his eyes. "She was gone before either of us knew she was pregnant. You were born in Italy. At which time, she was violently ill, as she hadn't been taking care of herself. Her husband took it upon himself to ship you off to an orphanage back in England, as you did have English citizenship and told your mother you had died."

Hermione gasped. "That's horrible!"

Severus scowled, seeing Harry pat Hermione's hand reassuringly, but nodded. "Yes, he was an idiot. Especially as he was not good at holding his liquor and he drank often. It wasn't three weeks later that Capricia found him in a drunken stupor, discussing the atrocity with his friends, laughing. It came as a surprise to no one when he disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Harry butted in, confused. "What do you mean, disappeared?"

"In a moment Potter," Severus said, holding up a finger. "From there, she contacted me and I the Headmaster, and the three of us began searching. Her beau was a Charms master, so we were not surprised when we couldn't find you, so we waited until you were eleven. We've suspected since your first week here that you were our child. But we could never prove anything until your second year, when you ended up in the hospital wing. As you were petrified for so long, we didn't think we needed to add to your trauma. I'm afraid we believed the same to be true during the next two years."

Hermione winced. "And now it's too late. Surprise."

"Quite." Severus said, watching the girl warily.

"Ms.- well, I'm sure you'll forgive me for calling you so informally, but Hermione, you must understand that both of your parents have been looking for you since your disappearance." Albus Dumbledore said, looking gravely at the frightened-looking young girl. "I know he doesn't look it, but I assure you Severus is happy with your appearance. Your mother will be as well, and I'm sure your brother would love to finally meet his sister."

That caused Hermione to look at Severus in surprise. "You have a son?"

"Well, actually, I'm not sure if he's mine or not." Severus readily admitted, rolling his eyes. "But he generally lives with your mother."

"Who is her mother?" Harry asked curiously. "Capricia, you said. I've heard that name before."

"Yes." Severus said, smirking. "Don't tell me the two of you haven't heard the rumours about the Black Widow of the Wizarding World.'

Harry's eyes grew wide. "That's what you meant with the man disappearing. That's Capricia Zabini!"

"Seven of her husbands have disappeared and she's suspected of murdering all of them." Hermione related blankly. Her mind was focusing on a much more pressing issue. "Zabini. Blaise. Blaise Zabini is my brother? Blaise, as in Draco Malfoy's best friend, Blaise?"

Severus grinned at the girl's babbling, but gravely nodded his head. "I'm afraid so. Though I would remind you of his situation and let you know that in just about everything Zabini's are neutral. If you search through your memories, Blaise may have been present at many of your fights with Draco, but I severely doubt he added to the fights."

"Wait, if he's your son, shouldn't he have your last name?" Hermione asked curiously.

"When he turns seventeen, he may take it if he wishes. For all intents, he is my son. At his birth, however, I was again out of favor with your mother. Capricia is every bit the correct name for the lovely Italian, for she is quite impulsive and ruled by her whims. She was the only heir to the Zabini fortune when she turned seventeen and has lived her life exactly as she wanted to since then. She is a cruelly brilliant woman, manipulating each man and each situation she comes in contact with. I was the only man who fell out of her favor not to disappear and for the life of me I still don't know why." He confessed.

"But he's in our year, meaning he's the same age as us." Harry said.

"Hermione was born in late September, Potter." Severus said. "Capricia was pregnant again in October. Not healthy, but she was always a woman to enjoy a man whilst she had him. Blaise was born in England on July 3. By that time, Capricia was back in England, we were both searching and I had angered her at least three times. He could be her beau's child, he could be mine. After she came back, I was once again in her favor for a few months. We do not know, as she never wished the boy tested and he has never really pushed for it. I have helped raise him over the years, he often spends time in my manor when she wishes to go off to Italy or wherever her travels take her. In fact, she was planning to bring him over next week. She planned a week for him at home and then she intends to go visit her home in Italy and he declined the invitation."

He cleared his throat and then leaned forward ever so slightly. "If you would like, Ms. Granger, I will take you into my home. If you are not ready for that, Potter will be heaeding to Black's safe house soon and I'm sure there would be no objection to you staying there. You are not alone, whatever your decision."

Hermione shook her head. "This is so much to take in. Zabini!" She muttered under her breath, shaking her head. "Zabini!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, surprised in spite of himself. "I hadn't realized he had managed to anger her."

Harry grinned. "He might not have said anything about her being a Muggle-born, I think she might have gotten into more fights with Zabini than with Malfoy. At least Malfoy was honest about his fights, finding us in the corridors or something."

"Too right." Hermione said, scowling. "Damn Zabini."

"And may we inquire as to what Mr. Zabini has done to anger you so?" Albus asked, chuckling at the girl's words. There could be no doubt to her heritage.

Hermione folded her arms, huffing. "I don't want to talk about it."

As one, both Severus and Albus turned towards Harry. He looked to Hermione for permission and when she nodded, however grudgingly, he explained. "Zabini made it personal. They've waged war since first year over a table in the library. Everyone else stopped using it when Hermione layed her claim, except for Zabini. Whenever he can, he steals the table and spreads out all his books. Or he leaves her notes, telling her he reserved the table. They get kicked out of the library all the time because they're fighting."

"Harry, that's not true!" Hermione exclaimed, looking horrified. "We do not. Not that often." She added reluctantly. "He's just a prat. I can't believe he's my brother!" She said. "Professor, I don't know if I can spend a whole summer with him without killing him." She said to her father. "How attached are you to having a son?"

Severus grinned slightly. "I suppose I have rather gotten used to having one." He admitted. "But the two of you will have to get along sometime. Perhaps now is the time to bury the hatchet."

"I- I dunno." She said, stealing a glance at Harry. "I would like to spend time with Harry and Sirius, but…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Harry said, pulling his hand free of hers and throwing it across her shoulders. "Family's important, especially when you haven't had the chance to get to know them. Besides, think of the revenge you can get on Zabini if you're around him all summer."

At that, her cobalt eyes gleamed. "That's true." She mused. Suddenly she turned to Snape. "Do you have a library? I heard that most of the Old Families do."

"I do." He said. "And as Blaise is so often in it, I've warded all of the books. If they are too dangerous, they won't open, but other than that, yes. The Snape library is quite extensive, I assure you. If your Gryffindor bravery ever feels up to it, you may even wonder the Prince library, if you feel up to facing your grandparents. I would advise against it though, if you ever want your brain to function properly again." He added, rolling his eyes.

"Severus." The Headmaster scolded. "Don't say such things about your parents. They're fine people."

"Oh, yes, there's an endorsement." Severus scoffed. "The man in the bright purple and yellow robes thinks my parents are good people."

Dumbledore did have a glaring robe on today, much worse than usual. The old man took no offense, throwing his head back as he laughed merrily.

"I think I would like to go with you, for awhile." She said when the two men had calmed. "I'd love to see your library and maybe meet your parents. But will I get to see Harry at all over the summer? Or is he going to be in hiding with Sirius?"

She looked so discouraged, Harry hastened to cheer her up. "I promise, I'll send Hedwig to you all the time." He said. "We'll try and wear the old girl out, she has way more energy than she needs. Then she won't peck me all the time."

"Harry!" Hermione slapped her friend. "What a horrible thing to say."

"I assure you both, Mr. Potter's owl will not have many problems. Sirius is now in a house, no longer traveling about. We have secured it and there will be no problem with you visiting, my dear girl." The Headmaster said.

"That's great!" Harry said.

"I agree." The Headmaster said with a smile. "Speaking of which, you had better get going. I am sure Sirius is going crazy after the quick message we sent him warning to prepare for your early arrival. Say your good-byes and then the three of you can get some much needed sleep. Mr. Potter, you will Floo to 'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place', while Hermione will be going to 'Snape Manor'."

Harry nodded, standing and hauling Hermione to her feet. "Well, 'Mione, this is it for awhile. I'll send you a letter soon and let you know how I'm doing. And Ron too. You'd better not get lost in that library and forget to send one back or we'll come over there and ground you!" He added, wagging his finger at her playfully.

"Oh, Harry." She said, rolling her eyes. "Of course I'll write back. If I don't, you'll never do your homework." She said, smiling smugly.

He gasped. "Mean!" He said, pouting. "You're so mean to me." He said, folding his arms and turning his back on her.

"Aw, poor Harry." She said, grinning at his antics. "Now he's mad at me. Guess I don't get a hug good-bye."

"No way, I love your hugs." He said, swiftly turning around. "I'm not mad!"

"Good." She said smugly, giving him a quick hug. "But now I'm mad at you so you don't get a hug anyways. You better write a long letter if you want forgiven." She said, kissing his cheek and stepping over to the fire quickly. She threw in powder and was gone before he could move.

Only when she disappeared did he snap out of his daze, raising his hand to his cheek. "What kind of good-bye was that?" He said, thinking back fondly on her monstrously strong hugs. "Do you think she's really mad?" He asked, turning anxiously to the older men.

Severus was still trying to get over his daughter kissing a Potter. Dear Merlin, she wasn't attracted to the boy was she? Oh the horror.

Albus gladly stepped in. "It's always hard to tell, young Harry." He said, winking. "The most dangerous creature on the planet is an angry woman, Harry, never forget that. I would definitely write her a long apology."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Girls." He said. "Well, I better get started on that letter tonight." He said, grabbing Floo powder. "See you, Professors. Number Twelve, Grimmauld-"

With another flare of the fire, the two men were alone. "Well Severus?" Albus said, turning to the young Slytherin.

"I do believe there is an empty tower of Snape Manor I can clear out reasonably quick." Severus answered, running a few scenarios absently through his mind. "And lock her in. She's smart enough to study for her OWLs and NEWTs by herself. I'll let her out in a few decades- she'll be all the better for it."

The Headmaster laughed at that. "Ah, the joys of a teenaged daughter. I would suggest you figure out, in a deviously Slytherin manner of course, a way to get Blaise to befriend her so that he can watch over her, as I don't believe you'll have any luck locking that girl up."

Severus grinned at that. "She definitely has my temper, according to what my godson has come to me about. She has attacked him physically more than once and if her rivalry is as bad as Potter claims with Zabini I wouldn't be surprised if he had also received a slap or two." He moaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can already see I'm not going to have a peaceful summer. Her and Blaise, and I've no doubt Draco will be over before the summer's over when Lucius gets tired of having a son around again. Then she will invite her friends…" He trailed off, moaning again. "All my plans…out the window for another year." He determined.

"And will you be contacting Capricia now or just wait for next week?" Albus asked.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Obviously the girl knows enough about manipulating the opposite sex already; she put Potter in his place quite nicely. I don't know if I can stand to be at the whim of another devious woman." He shook at the thought. "Well," he said, standing and stretching. "I had best be on my way. I shall speak with you soon, Headmaster."

"Please do." Albus said. "Good night."

As Severus Flooed away, Albus finally allowed himself a rueful grin. The war was heating up, everything was going to get a lot worse very quickly, but at least there would be some entertainment this summer.

Hey guys and gals, there you go: a nice long chapter for you. Sorry it's been awhile. I hope you enjoyed this, as you can now see exactly where my reading habits tend to go. I love fics where Hermione's adopted. I have no idea where the idea of Sev and Capricia (which I totally made up, as you may well guess) came from, but it amused me. There aren't nearly enough stories out there where Hermione is adopted into the Zabini family or the Snape family. And yes, in this story Severus is a pureblood and still has parents who did not abuse him. They just drove him crazy. Please, let me know what you thought and any ideas for the future. If I like your suggestion, I will (quite gleefully!) add it into the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Severus stepped through the fire, into his study, he wasn't surprised to see the girl curled up on the couch along the side of the room, already engrossed in one of the many books he had lining the walls of the room.

"Professor!" She said, uncurling from her little ball as he brushed his robe to get the ash off. "I didn't expect you back so soon. I thought you'd be talking to the Headmaster."

"Nonsense, child, we have time to talk later. We wanted to make sure that you were settled in for the night. I see you aren't particularly tired, though." He added wryly, looking at the book in her hand.

She blushed slightly, patting the book fondly. "I don't ever sleep very much, I never did." She said. "And tonight, I really don't want to go to bed. I'm sure I'll have nightmares. It's still hard to believe I'll never see Mum and Dad again." She froze and quickly amended. "I mean, the Granger's, of course."

"Don't worry about offending me," he said, shaking his head quickly. "I assure you I have thicker skin than that. While you are here though, perhaps you could call me Severus?"

"Yes sir." She said, nodding. "Severus."

"Very good, child." He said. "Now, I believe you do need sleep, so let's get you settled in your room with a Dreamless Sleep Potion. You will need to work through your grief, but not tonight. You may take the book with you and read it tomorrow."

She nodded, standing. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

He led her out the door and down the hall. "Think nothing of it," he said, as he guided her up the stairs. Oh Merlin, another thought occurred to him. Her room was in the children's wing, right opposite of both Blaise and Draco's rooms. That would be fun. "This is the bedroom your mother and I had prepared for you. If you find anything to your displeasure, let me know tomorrow and I will work with you to fix it." He said when they finally came to her door. "I want you to be happy here, child, truly. You've only to let me know."

She blushed slightly, confusing him. Had he embarrassed her? He had no chance to question it, for she answered, "Thank you, I will."

"Well, open it." He ordered, gesturing to the door.

She looked at him hesitantly and then opened the door. Inside was a beautifully decorated room, feminine and sleek. The main color was a deep turquoise, heavily mixed with silver. Silk tapestries decorated the walls, adding color to them, around the darkly stained oak furniture. There was a beautiful wardrobe set opposite of the door, with the wall to the left filled with bookshelves as well as an armchair of blue-green and the wall to the right holding both her bed and a large desk with a window placed between the two for balance. The bed, upon first glance, was just like her bed at Hogwarts, with four posters and curtains to draw.

But never before had Hermione sunk onto a bed so soft, nor was she ever surrounded by the blue-green color that reminded her of the ocean. She stood up again, seeing that Severus was still at the doorway, looking curiously at her, and walked back over.

"This is beautiful, sir," she said, smiling at him.

"Don't look at me." He said, crossing his arms. He wasn't comfortable with the girl smiling at him so. "Your mother loves to decorate. She has long been determined to bring you home and she was more than agreeable in building a room for you here. My only participation was informing her she wasn't allowed to use pink or purple." He said, looking around. "Other than that, she wanted to create a room for a princess."

Hermione blushed. "I don't think she hit the mark there." She said, shaking her head ruefully. "But it's still beautiful. And I'm very glad that it isn't pink or purple," she added, shuddering at the thought. "I'm definitely not that girly."

"I never wanted my daughter to feel she had to be," he confessed, walking in as she sat back on her bed. "Though as I know you now, I must say that a room like that would never have worked for you. Now, we can talk more tomorrow. Your bathroom is just over there, past the wardrobe," he said, gesturing. When she turned to look she saw there actually was a door over there. "If you need anything, I shall be in my study. Here." He added, taking a vial out of his robe and handing it to her. "Dreamless Sleep. It will give you twelve hours of peaceful rest and then we shall start working things out."

"Yes sir." She said, looking around again. "Er, do you have my trunk?" She asked, abruptly realizing she needed pajamas.

He wordlessly took it out of another pocket and resized it, putting it at the end of her bed. "I shall leave you now. Good night."

She surprised him by rising up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Severus."

* * *

He came back for the girl the next day, knocking hesitantly on her door. She had gone to bed rather early, so it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. As all of his Slytherins loved to point out to him, children hate waking up early. She could still have been asleep.

But, somehow, he wasn't surprised when he heard her voice calling, "Come in."

He cautiously opened the door, stopping dead when he saw her. Her hair had been thrown into a quick ponytail and she was as informally dressed as he had ever seen her, wearing a spaghetti-strap tank top and thin grey lounge pants, with bare feet. She was seated at her desk, book open and busily taking notes on parchment.

She turned towards him, dropping her quill as she did. "Good morning, sir." She said, grinning slightly.

She looked relatively calm, he decided, not leaving the safety of the hallway. "Good morn to you as well." He said. "I wondered if you were up. Breakfast is ready, if you wish. I was just heading down to eat and thought we might go together."

"Sure." She said, grinning. "Er, just give me one moment to dress." She said, realizing he was fully dressed.

"No, it's, erm, fine." He said. "I'm usually awake by this time, which is why I'm dressed. I'm well aware that most children aren't. Just grab a robe and some slippers- I wouldn't want you to become chilled."

He stepped completely into the hall, giving her a moment to herself, and waiting until she emerged, wearing a teal silk robe and matching slippers. "I am going to speak to your mother this afternoon." He said as he walked her down to the breakfast room. "Would you like to meet her soon or would you like a little more time to yourself?"

"By myself?" She said, curiously. "Won't you be here?"

They finally reached the breakfast room, a long room with windows along one whole side, letting the morning sun in. There was a rather large table, able to seat twelve, where two settings were out. He took the seat at the head, gesturing her to the place at his left.

The food was already spread out before them and they both hungrily dug in. "I will be here most of the time." He answered her question after taking a drink of tea. "But I work on experimental potions in the summer, so I seal my labs in case anything would happen. And I still have my work for the Order." He added after a moment. "Though that is on hold for right now, as I want you to be able to settle."

She nodded, refusing to look up from her plate. She had already spent too many years with the boys, she knew, as she couldn't look up at him for fear he'd see too much emotion. "You're going to spy again, aren't you?" She asked softly.

He looked at her in surprise. "I have already returned." He answered softly. "The same night he rose again, I had to go see him or immediately be put on his hit list."

He waited, hoping that she would say something. He was the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons- he knew nothing about comforting! Especially young women. What was he to say to her?

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Hermione found herself feeling a much more comfortable, and familiar, feeling. Anger. "Oh, that's just lovely." She said tightly. "As if losing two parents weren't enough, you're going to go play spy." She looked up, her eyes cold and blazing. "Well don't think I'm going to bother to get to know you if I'm just going to lose you too. Excuse me."

She threw down her napkin and stormed away, leaving a wide-eyed man behind.

"Merlin." He muttered, rubbing his forehead forcefully. That had not gone well. What was he to do now?

He waved away the food, banishing it all to the kitchens were the house-elves, fully warned not to appear before the young Gryffindor, would clean it up. He never ate breakfast and from the small amount she had managed, it was apparent she didn't either.

He retreated instead to his study. He had exactly two options for figuring out the girl and neither of them were promising. Dumbledore or Capricia, his only two confidants in the world.

He mulled it over for a bit, but was unable to decide which would be the least-annoying conversationalist, so he retreated instead to his books. He was working, as always, to find a better antidote to Veritaserum, always fearful of the Dark Lord's next round of paranoia.

Were he a lesser man, he would have laughed at how easily everything had fallen back into a normal pattern. Voldemort was back, he was once again a double-crossing double-crosser and a beautiful woman was driving him batty.

* * *

Hermione retreated to her room, throwing herself on her bed and fighting back tears. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't! She hadn't really cried since first year, right before Harry and Ron had rescued her from the Troll and she wasn't about to start now. As she had learned with the boys over the years, tears meant nothing. Crying could accomplish nothing, she had to do it on her own.

And really, it was Snape. Professor Snape was the toughest teacher she had ever had, she scolded herself as she rolled onto her back. She didn't think half the names he was called fit, but there was no denying he was a tough man.

She sighed. Living with Snape was going to be hard. She really didn't have to make it more difficult; it wasn't as if she could expect him to change his whole life just because of her.

Best not to think about it, she decided as she sat up. She went over to her desk and immersed herself in work once again.

* * *

Severus decided to leave his daughter to herself for the day, hoping that she would calm. He had known that he would not have the same opportunity, so he was less than surprised when the Floo across the room from him flared up and the Headmaster stepped gracefully out.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Severus said, laying down his quill.

"You aren't with Hermione?" Albus said, looking around in disappointment. "I admit I had hoped the two of you would begin to build a relationship. Surely you think no less of her than you do of Blaise?"

Severus shook his head, amused at the criticism in the Headmaster's voice. Pureblood or no, Dumbledore did not believe in male superiority over females. Such thinking would have meant Severus's head, were he stupid enough not to realize the power the 'weaker' sex held.

"No, I am afraid I've already angered the child." Severus admitted. "As you are here, I suppose I should ask your advice. She is angry over my spying; she fears that she could be put in a place of risking another parent."

Albus tried hard to hold back a grin at the sadness in the other's voice. "So?" He asked.

Severus saw the twinkling eyes and scowled fiercely. "Albus, don't even think of it." He warned.

"Well, why not?" Albus demanded, his smile growing. There was no need to hide it from Severus, as he was rarely successful anyways. "He's more brutal on you than ever and I still fear that he no longer trusts you. Now you can get over your ridiculous pride and use your daughter as an excuse not to spy any longer."

"If I'm not a spy, what good am I?" Severus asked, folding his arms over his chest. Speaking with the Headmaster always made him feel vulnerable, like he was a small eleven year old once again. "No one on the Light side trusts me, this is the only way I can help."

"No." Albus said, his smile fading. At times like this, Albus was forced to admit that Severus would never recover from his Hogwarts years, thanks to Albus himself. It frightened the old man more than he could ever admit when Severus dared release his depressing thoughts. "More people than you think trust you. And there is another way you can help- the way you have been since Voldemort's fall. You can help me make sure the next generation is turned from Voldemort."

Severus shook his head. "I just don't know, Headmaster." He said, hanging his head. "I've been waiting for this moment since He died. I've been preparing myself for thirteen years."

"And now you have other responsibilities." Albus said firmly. "It was one thing to have a son who lived primarily with his mother, but now you are charged with your daughter's safety. You must protect her, Severus, from the world. Such is a father's responsibility. I mean it, you are done."

Severus wasn't so easily swayed. "Be sensible, Albus." He demanded. "The first time I don't answer his summons, he will know and then he will drive me insane with the pain." He reached, unconsciously, to grip his left forearm. Even though the heavy fabric of his robes covered the Dark Mark below, they both stared at it as if they could see it.

"I think I know how to get rid of it." Albus said. "I have spoken to Alastor over the years and, horrible or not, his last year in the prescence of Barty Crouch Jr. gave him a few ideas."

"Lovely." Severus groaned. "Just the people I need experimenting on me. A crazy old coot and his paranoid Auror friend."

Albus grinned, clapping his hands together in excitement. "We will figure it out, my boy, I give you my word."

"As always, I do trust you, Albus." Severus said, carefully not looking at the man. Merlin's balls, he was turning into a bloody Gryffindor more and more every day.

"So?" Albus said, white eyebrows rising curiously. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I doubt I could even get her to talk to me at the moment." He admitted, rubbing his arm. "Perhaps another way…" He looked up suddenly, a smirk of smugness on his face. "I haven't shown her the library yet."

Albus couldn't resist a laugh. "Now if I've learned anything about that girl, you've just become her new best friend. Of course, you'll have to move her bed there."

Severus allowed himself a small chuckle as he rose from his seat. "I think I've given her enough time to settle down." He siad. "Did you need me for anything else?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to inform you of the Order meeting we're holding tonight. The elder Weasley boys are making their way home and we're going to meet up. I was thinking perhaps young Harry could come spend time with your daughter tonight while we're there. Ronald is still with the twins, so it would just be Harry otherwise."

"A boy and girl alone in my Manor?" Severus asked, eyebrows raised doubtfully. "Especially my _daughter_?"

Albus patted the younger man's shoulder. "Now, now, Severus they are alone ten months a year. You must give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I must do no such thing!" Severus protested, scowling.

Albus grinned. "I will send Harry through around seven. Until then, Severus."

* * *

It took Severus a few minutes to gather up the courage to go face his daughter. He was the greasy git of the dungeons, he was not used to comforting anyone. Especially a Gryffindor girl whom he had regularly berated since she had begun her schooling at Hogwarts.

He made it to her door much quicker than he would have liked and forced himself to knock. There was a suspicious moment of silence as her quill stopped scratching across her parchment when he feared she might not answer, but his fears proved unfounded when she slowly opened the door.

She had dressed over the course of the day, now wearing a pair of black Muggle jeans and a thin blue tank top that he wasn't entirely sure he approved of. Still, he ignored that, looking to her. She was staring down at the floor between the two of them. "Ms. Gr- that is, Hermione, could I speak with you?"

"I'm sorry, Professor." She said at once, looking up at him. "It's not my business to tell you what to do. I overreacted."

She suddenly looked worried, he noted curiously. "Don't be foolish, child." He scolded, laying his hand on her shoulder. "You should always feel free to tell me what's on your mind. I want to apologize to you."

"Really?" She said, smiling slightly.

"You're my daughter- I want to make you happy." He said, gruffly. "I've talked to the Headmaster. I wasn't getting much information from the Dark Lord anyways and so the Headmaster has been on me to give up spying anyways."

Hermione couldn't hold back her smile at that. "I'm so glad!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

He let out a small huff as she drove the air out of him, but awkwardly patted her back. "Erm, yes." He said, when she released him. "So, I was wondering if you would like to speak with your mother now?"

She pulled back, holding back a grin at the obvious tension in his body when she was close, to look at him. "I would like to meet her." She admitted. "But…can I do it with _just _her?" She asked. "I know Harry likes to tease, but Blaise and I don't get along and we're just fine with that." She said, eyes narrowing at the thought of her rival. "I can have the week to get used to the thought of him coming, right?"

Severus nodded slowly. "I can ask for just Capricia to come over." He said. Whether or not he could get her to keep quiet was another story, he reflected silently. "And the three of us can chat a bit."

"That sounds great." Hermione said, grinning.

"Then let us away. I'm sure we'll have no problem contacting her." Severus said, gesturing her to the door.

They walked silently to Severus's study. Hermione stepped back over to the couch in his study, sitting at one end, while Severus walked over to the fireplace. There was already a blaring fire there, keeping the study comfortably warm.

Severus took a handful of floo powder from the discreet jar on the mantle, tossing it into the fire and calling, "Zabini Manor! Capricia Zabini!"

There was a moment when all was silent, except for the crackling of the fire, and then a woman's head appeared in the fire. She had long black hair pulled high on her head and mischievous eyes. "Severus," the woman practically purred, looking her long-time lover over. "How delightful to see you. Is there a problem? I wasn't supposed to send Blaise along until next week, I thought. Did I mix up the weeks again?"

"No, Capricia." Severus said, rolling his eyes. She never had been able to keep her schedule straight. "I'm calling regarding another issue. Could you come through? I'd like to speak privately with you."

She stared at him for a moment before grinning coyly. "Why Severus, I would love to speak with you…privately. Give me a moment." She said, winking and then pulling back.

The Slytherin man pulled back, suppressing a moan. Looked like he was in favor again. He turned and offered a small smile to his daughter. "Your mother will be delighted to see you." He assured her, as he stepped back from the fireplace. "So will Blaise, as I'm sure he's tired of her bemoaning not having a daughter to do things with."

Hermione offered a small smile, but the Floo flared up before she could answer and a woman stepped out. She was several inches taller than Hermione, with deep olive colored skin and sultry smile. She was wearing pale purple robes with a matching underrobe that looked like a long spaghetti-strapped dress. "Severus, darling." She said, going over to him and stretching up to kiss his cheek. "It's so good to see you again."

"You as well." He said, kissing her forehead before gesturing behind him. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Okay folks, here's the next chapter. Sorry sorry SORRY! it's been so long. I have been Murphy's law in person for the last few months and this was the first oppurtunity I had to upload. I promise it won't be so long again. I hope you enjoy and plz leave any suggestions. If you're reading my other fic, I'm updating that too, so head over there next!

Much love,

Minara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Capricia couldn't hold back a grin at her lover's words. Severus's surprises always lived up to her expectations. She trailed a painted fingernail down his austere robes, following the neatly-buttoned row, grinning coyly. "I think I can manage a surprise for you too." She offered.

Rarely did Severus call her, so rigidly disciplined he was. It was always fun when he finally broke down, when his walls slipped the slightest bit and she could see glimpses of the younger Severus that she had been madly in love with.

Tonight, however, he seemed distinctly uncomfortable. He was only ever that way when he had done or said something he wasn't sure she was going to be angry about, she recalled, stepping away.

"Severus," she said, her Italian-accented voice dropping a timber in threat. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing, Capricia." His demeanor was as calm as ever, she noted with distaste, as he answered her. "I do indeed have a surprise for you. One you've waited years for."

She could have wheedled the secret from him, but before she could speak, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She couldn't hold back a gasp at the sight before her. Severus had brought another woman into his home and then had the nerve to contact her about it.

Severus was long practiced at reading the fickle woman before him and he could therefore pinpoint the exact moment her thinking veered away from the truth. "Capricia," he jumped in quickly to save them all the tantrum that was sure to follow. "We've found her. This is our daughter."

That froze Capricia, but finally wakened Hermione. The girl had frozen in horror as her mother began flirting- _flirting!_- with Severus. Her shock had continued as the woman then turned to glare at her.

"Hello." She said, standing to greet the woman. "Erm…" Okay, so what exactly was she supposed to say to her long-lost mother? At a loss, she turned to Severus.

"Capricia, there were a series of attacks implemented by the Dark Lord today that resulted in the death of her parents, at which time she reverted back to her original state. The Charm failed without her adopted blood." Severus explained.

Capricia didn't speak for several minutes, her keen Slytherin mind working all the angles while her even-more-keen Zabini mind stared at the vision before her. The girl was gorgeous- though really what could she expect with such a mother? Blaise had turned out well enough, considering Severus's somewhat unfortunate looks, so Capricia had never had a fear there.

But to actually see the girl in person… She was breathtaking.

Before her glee could overtake her, her usually-dormant Slytherin mind picked up a key point. "A Death Eater attack?" She said, turning to Severus again. "She fights for the Light, or a random attack of Muggles?"

She had her answer instantly, as Severus couldn't hold back a wince. "Now, Capricia, not everyone is comfortable living a neutral life." He said trying in vain to console the woman. "She fights for the Light."

"Well, then you're a fool." Capricia had never seen much point in coddling children, especially in such a dangerous world. "You see what fighting for the Light gets you?"

Severus winced, sensing her temper kicking up. Unfortunately, it didn't look as if he'd have time to calm her down, because if there was one thing Hermione Granger couldn't back down from, it was a fight about her beliefs.

"Oh, so I should to Dark Lord and pledge my service to him? That would make me safer?" Sure enough, the brash Gryffindor didn't even think before retorting.

Capricia raised a hand to her chest at the fierce words from her daughter. "How dare you." Though she would be the first to deny her maternal abilities, she most definitely expected respect from her children. Blaise had never once raised his voice to her and within five minutes of their first meeting this chit had dared. "Did I say to go Dark? No. I said nothing of the kind. Choosing either side in this pointless war is just asking for death."

"Capricia, please." Severus stepped in. "Can we hold the politics? I wanted you to meet your daughter."

The relationship between mother and teen could not be denied, the defiant glare in both women's' eyes identical. But, Capricia had been raised a Slytherin all her life. She knew there was no advantage to this fight. It would put her in a bad mood and alienate her daughter as well as Severus, which would be devastating as that would mean he wouldn't want to have a little fun before she left.

"Fine." She said, huffing. "I shall forgive you if you forgive me, child." She offered warily. After all, she knew nothing about the girl. If she was rebuffed here, the relationship might never be repaired- she did have her pride after all.

Luckily, Hermione was more than the stereotypical Gryffindor and had come to some of the same conclusions. "Very well." She said. "I apologize."

Capricia raised her chin haughtily into the air. "I suppose I shall endeavour to forgive you, as this is a rather unusual occurrence. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself- I don't even know your name!" She realized. "Sit, sit," she added, sitting on one end of the couch and waving Hermione to the other end. "You are a Gryffindor," she said, voice neutral.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she took her seat. "Yes, I am." She said, proudly.

"Hm." Capricia said, tapping a finger on her chin. A Zabini in Gryffindor. Oh, the shame. "Severus, love, be a dear and get us some drinks." She said, shooting a flirty grin at her former husband, who remained frozen in his steps. "Go on, child, tell me more," she encouraged, turning back to her daughter.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione said, pausing there. Although she hadn't anywhere near Harry's fame, she was aware that her name held quite some undertones, much to her chagrin.

Sure enough, Capricia's eyes lit up. "Why you're all over the papers, child. Harry Potter's girlfriend, as well as Viktor Krum's. I compliment you on your good taste." She said approvingly. "As well as you talents, stringing two such men along."

Severus groaned, finally turning and heading to the bar. He usually kept his collection of alcohols for Lucius Malfoy's visits, but he could use some fortification tonight. He had, after all, just prevented what could have been one of the deadliest fights in the history of Wizard-kind. Two Zabini women- the horror! Especially _these_ two women. He poured himself a shot of fire whiskey and downed it at Capricia's last statement. He had never appreciated the burn more.

"Hermione has brains enough not to be dating anyone." He protested, as he carefully poured the wine Capricia enjoyed. He grabbed a butterbeer- kept for Blaise and Draco's frequent visits and joined his women.

"Now, Severus," Capricia scolded lightly, taking her wine with a grateful smile. "It _was_ all over the papers."

Severus handed Hermione her drink before summoning his chair to sit between the two women. He could only hope he wouldn't have to referee between the two for much longer- he wasn't sure his nerves could take it. Give him a dozen Revels any day…

"Oh yes," he said silkily, smirking. "And as _you_ know, the Prophet never blows a story out of proportion." He said meaningfully.

Capricia scowled at that. Well that was certainly true enough. "So you aren't dating _either _of them?" She asked, disappointed. "But child- you should be living life! C'est le vie!"

"I'm best friends with Harry and Ron Weasley." Hermione said, rolling her eyes fondly. "That's enough life for anyone. I did go with Viktor to the Yule Ball." She offered.

"And he rescued you in the Second task." Capricia said, eyes gleaming. "How romantic."

The conversation was getting a bit too sappy for Severus's liking. "Yes," he said snarkily. "I'm sure seeing a shark come after her was a great way to wake."

Hermione flinched, her automatic response to Potion Master stimuli, but Capricia only laughed. "Oh, Severus." She said fondly. "Don't get protective already. So, do you intend to see Viktor again?" She asked curiously. "He's quite famous."

"Well…" Hermione tried to answer while also deciphering her mother's speech. She couldn't ever tell if Capricia thought something a positive or a negative. "He did invite to Bulgaria for the summer. We're going to be pen-pals for sure."

"You are _not _going to Bulgaria." Severus said at once. "I forbid it."

He turned and glared at Capricia, daring her to challenge his words. To his relief, he found her nodding in agreement. "He's right, darling." Before Severus could bask in his fatherly superiority, Capricia unknowingly tore it down. "Don't go to his country- that gives him the advantage. Don't ever let the man have the advantage over you, my dear. Ever. Make him come here."

"Capricia, please." Severus siad, rubbing his forehead. Despite all his disdain for Dumbledore's flowery speeches on love, Severus knew he had to be in love with Capricia. There was no other way she could have survived their very first encounter. His harsh words, his glares, his threats, she laughed them all off, something he detested to his very core. She should be _afraid _of him, fear him…except she didn't. She merely laughed his words away and went about doing things her own way.

He was going to have to figure something out though, because he would not let his daughter become such a devious witch. He had to put his foot down somewhere.

"That is enough." He said sternly. "Hermione is at the very top of her class. That is where her focus will remain. No boys until she graduates. And achieves her Mastery in whatever field she goes into."

"Severus is so adorable when he gets protective, isn't he?" Capricia offered to her daughter, smiling at the obviously-uncomfortable man.

"Um…" Hermione didn't answer, as she placed high value on her life. "I really do just want to concentrate on my schoolwork right now. I barely beat Zabini or Terry Boot this year, I know they were both close." She said.

She was speaking more to Severus than to Capricia, which he clearly understood as he nodded back, looking pleased. But Capricia, not being an academic overachiever herself, caught a more important line. "Hermione! You can't call your brother Zabini. You must call him Blaise. Speaking of which, Severus, we should really invite him over. He deserves to know his sister was found."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes jumping to Severus. "You promised!"

"Promised what?" Capricia asked curiously. "And Hermione dear, yelling is not necessary. It is uncouth, especially in a young lady." She scolded gently.

"Capricia," Severus said, rolling his eyes at her impromptu etiquette lesson. "Hermione and Blaise have quite the rivalry. He hasn't ever spoken to you about it?"

The woman tilted her head slightly, thinking about it. "Well, not directly." She finally decided. "But I have heard him and Draco often speaking of ways to twit her specifically and her and Harry Potter. I remember something about a library table and then… a rock by the lake or a tree or something." She shrugged. Nature had never really interested her.

"Yes, well, Hermione would like you to remain quiet about her existence. She would like a week of peace before Blaise descends on her." Severus explained. "If you could keep this quiet?"

"Oh, I don't know." She felt for her daughter, truly, she did. But Capricia Zabini and 'secrets' did not go together. "I shall try. But I don't know how I will manage."

"That's all I can ask for." Hermione said. "Thanks."

Before she could get any ideas, Capricia stopped her. "Don't thank me yet. I will do my best, but we will need this week to fix you anyways. Well, to begin. I'm sure it will take longer than that."

Severus cringed again. Only around these two women had he ever found himself as vulnerable and damned if these weren't the two he needed to be strongest against. "I don't need to be fixed," Hermione, sure enough, spat. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

"Well, of course you are, dear." Capricia said patronizingly. "But a bit of polish wouldn't hurt. Some etiquette, an updated wardrobe- how else would I be able to show you off when I reintroduce my daughter to society?"

"How about…you don't?" Hermione offered. "I'm not interested in meeting any of your little Slytherin friends. Now, it was lovely to meet you, but I'm going to get back to work." She offered a smile to Severus and quickly raced from the room.

Capricia sat back with an elegant sigh. "Well, she turned out better than I hoped for, being raised by Muggles." She said to Severus. "I don't see how any child of ours could have been a Gryffindor, however."

Severus offered a shrug. "She is bold, that's one of their main traits. Very daring too, though I wish I could train that out of her. You won't get a society belle out of this one, Capricia. If you want any kind of relationship at all with your daughter, you'd best not try."

"She's going to have to learn some manners, even if she doesn't regularly go to the balls and dinners our friends offer." Capricia said, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "She has a lot to learn about being a Zabini. I'm not about to let my daughter die because she has delusions of Gryffindor heroics. She will do as all Zabinis do, flirt the line enough to come out successful no matter the outcome. I will make sure of it."

She stood suddenly, bringing Severus quickly to his feet. "I must begin making plans." She said, kissing his cheek. "I shall Floo you tomorrow. Chau, my love."

Once the whirlwind known as Capricia Zabini left, Severus turned to Hermione. "I have to leave soon. There is going to be a meeting with the Order tonight, as the elder Weasley boys are returning to England. Mr. Potter will be coming over, I hope you will be a good hostess."

"I will, sir." She promised. "Will you be gone all night?" She asked curiously. All he said finally sunk in and another question occurred to her- "The Order? The Order of the Phoenix? I read all about them!"

Know-it-all, he thought shaking his head. "Yes, Dumbledore has reassembled his Order." He answered. "I do not know how long I'll be gone, but I will show you a guest room for Potter if it gets too late. I'm sure you and he will not be able to resist exploring, but I am warning you, some rooms are warded. If you cannot get in, do not try spells on the doors. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" He received in answer, Hermione's head bobbing quickly. While exploring might be fun, she knew better than to try and pry too much. And with just Harry around, it would be a lot easier to talk him out of doing anything…rash. "But what about Ron?" She asked, curiously.

"Ronald will be staying with the twins. They are currently in Romania, with Charles Weasley. It isn't possible to Floo to Egypt from here, so they weren't able to get to William. The discussion tonight will let us know more, but it appears as if at least one of them are going to try and come home."

"What about Percy?" She asked.

"Percival is unable to take in three children, two of whom are practically as old as himself." Severus said, nicely sidestepping the issues the Headmaster had been having with the arrogant Weasley. "I need to finish up a potion before I go, so let me show you to the guest wing before I leave."

* * *

This chapter has been reloaded, along with chapter 7, as they were both stuck in bold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Weasley Talk at Grimmauld Place

Severus Flooed to Grimmauld, careful to step out of the pit correctly. If he stumbled in front of Black, he'd have to kill the bloody Animagus, as he'd never hear the end of it.

He managed a smooth exit and could have sworn he saw a disappointed look on the other man's face as he emerged. Black was waiting at the Floo for any guests, though Severus had, as usual, timed his arrival to make sure he was one of the last arriving people. He detested small talk, especially with Gryffindors, which an annoying amount of the Order was.

With Black was young Potter, looking more likehis father than ever, as he was finally dressed in clothes that fit him. He had a small bag tucked over one shoulder, that Severus hated as much as he had expected. This meeting would likely take all night and more than a few fights to conclude.

It didn't mean he had to be happy about his daughter being alone in the manner with a young man all night.

"Hey Snape." Sirius Black reluctantly greeted his unwanted guest, as they had been forced to neutrality by an angry Minerva McGonagall, an experience they never wanted to happen again.

Harry, though no more pleased to see the Professor than his Godfather, couldn't help but be excited about the chance to see Hermione again. "Hi Professor!" He said, practically bouncing with excitement

"Black. Potter." Severus was no happier to see them than they were to see him. Nevertheless, he gestured to the fireplace. "Hermione is awaiting you, Potter. You stay out of trouble in my Manor or you'll not see her again for the rest of the summer." He knew how, with pathetic ease, to manipulate Gryffindors. Sure enough, the boy's face fell at the very thought.

"Yes, sir." The boy agreed after a moment, his smile coming back full force. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to go wandering around _Snape's_ house anyways. And he wouldn't do anything that would mean he couldn't see Hermione!

"Go on then." Severus said. "Floo to 'Snape Manor'."

"Yes, sir." The boy said, taking the Floo powder offered by Sirius. "See ya, Sirius." He said, grinning quickly at his godfather before Flooing away.

There was a moment of shared mutual glaring between the two dark-haired men after Potter was gone, as neither was happy to see the other. Finally Sirius sighed though. "Come on, Snape, the meeting is going to be in the kitchen. Dumbledore hasn't called for a full meeting."

Severus nodded and allowed the other man to lead him through the dark and gloomy squalor that was Grimmauld to the kitchen.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were there, sitting with the two eldest Weasley brothers between them at the round kitchen table. Looking around, Severus realized this was an 'Inner Circle', such as it was, meeting. Remus Lupin was there, seated to McGonagall's other side, with a seat saved to his left that Black quickly took. Nymphadora Tonks was there as well, seated to Black's other side talking with her mentor, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody and his partner Kingsley Shacklebolt, leaving the final seat for Severus.

The Weasleys, Molly and Arthur, Severus thought, with an odd pang in his heart, had been the final members of the Inner group.

Before he could take his seat, however, another redhead strode into the room. Percival.

"Ah, young Percival." Albus said before either Bill or Charlie could open their mouths. Both of the elder Weasleys were glaring at their brother with open anger. "So glad you could make it. Sit, sit. You too, Severus." He urged, pulling out his wand and conjuring a chair between Moody and Kingsley.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Percy said, in his usual pompous voice as he took his seat.

Severus took his too, nodding genially to Shacklebolt, already well amused. This was going to be fun. "Headmaster, what is Percy doing here?" Bill, always the calmer of the two oldest boys, asked. Though Ron seemed on his way to taking after Bill in looks, he would always share Charlie's temper. "I was under the impression he was avoiding our parents as well as the rest of the 'Old Crowd'."

Albus nodded, smiling gently. "I'm afraid the fault there lies with me." He said. "I asked your brother to attempt to penetrate Fudge's circle. That was, regrettably, going to mean that he would have to spout some ideals that your family didn't exactly agree with."

"Did Mum and Dad know about this?" Charlie asked, watching his younger brother with suspicious blue eyes.

"No." Percy had never had a problem standing up to his brothers, as evidenced by his continual battles with the twins, and wouldn't stop now. "They didn't. I couldn't take any chance that my cover would be blown. Working where I do now, I see all the documents that go in and out of Fudge's office. We've gotten some much needed information as to what Fudge is plotting while we're busy fighting You-Know-Who. I can't afford any kind of slip-up. Especially now." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fudge was furious when three reports of the Dark Mark came in. He tried to pull all kinds of stops to keep the information from getting out."

This Albus had not heard yet, being unable to get Percy's report beforehand. "What happened?" He asked, curious.

"I slipped the information out, don't worry." Percy assured the Headmaster. "I've become quite skilled at making sure the right information gets out." He turned back to his brothers. "I know neither of you would agree, but my position is vital. While I'm terribly sorry I couldn't be there for Ron and the twins, what could I really do anyways? The twins have never listened to me and Ron has been influenced by them for years. He holds no respect for me."

"And this is _not_ the way to try and rectify that, Perce." Bill said, shaking his head. "Surely you could have told someone. Dad."

Percy shook his head. "Come on, Bill, you know Dad. He's the worst actor I've ever seen. He has no subtlety to speak of. Had either of you been here, yes, I would have told you. You weren't though, so there was no one else to tell. The twins didn't care to hear. Ron was too young. That was everyone. I sent Mum and Dad money anonymously though, and I'll do the same for whichever of you decides to raise the others."

"We don't want your money, Percy." Charlie snapped. "Bill and I make decent enough salaries anyhow. We want our brother to help his younger brothers out. George has stopped talking and Fred spends all his time trying to keep Ron from blowing things up. None of them are sleeping or eating. We need your help."

"I can't help you." Percy said, shrugging. While his heart yearned to help, he knew the realities that neither Charlie or Bill wanted to think about. "I can do more good where I am. They don't need me- you'll be fine with them."

None of the Weasley boys looked ready to yield, but Albus needed to hurry the meeting along. "Let us worry about this issue later." Albus said diplomatically. "Have either of you come to a conclusion as to what you are going to do with your siblings?" He asked, looking between Charlie and Bill.

Charlie shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "I can't leave Romania. Dragons are illegal in England and that's all I'm trained in. I'm a Dragon Handler. I can keep them with me there, but they all want to return to Hogwarts. I can keep them during the summers, they just won't be able to see their friends during the summers."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bill said. "I've put in a request at Gringott's to be transferred back to England. Fred and George are fine with each other, but Ron would go crazy without anyone outside of the family to talk about. The Floo between Romania and England is temperamental at best, so he won't be able to use it all the time. Ron is not the kind of boy who does well with too much free time on his hands- which would be why Mum had him degnoming the garden so often. I think it would do him a lot of good to be back at the Burrow." He sighed. "I just can't be sure when I'll get the transfer. Or if I'll get the transfer. Goblins…" He said, shrugging. "You just never know with them."

"Charlie, you don't think that Ronald would be stifled in Romania?" Minerva McGonagall asked, smiling fondly at her former Seeker.

"I don't." Charlie said, crossing his arms. "I don't think it's a particularly smart idea to let Fred and George anywhere near dragons, but practically the only times Ron calms down anymore is when I take him for walks out on the range. Fred can keep him from killing anyone else, but that's only if Fred takes the anger on himself and that's not helpful for Fred either, as he's really the only one who can keep George from retreating into _himself_. Ron likes animals and, honestly, the twins are behaving themselves. I say leave them where they are. Ronnie's always had a bad time holding his anger. Bringing him back here might just result in him losing his friends. He can't offend the Handlers and they'll give him enough little jobs to keep him busy."

Severus, not about to let anyone hurt his daughter, even the slightest bit, spoke up. "It seems as if Charlie has a handle on Ronald, from what I know of the boy. I would also agree that those twins should be as far from dragons as we can get them. What if you took a vacation, William?" He asked. "A year's leave?" He turned to the Headmaster. "There is an empty seat at Hogwarts. I believe a cursebreaker would be an adequate DADA professor, wouldn't you?"

The thought, amazingly enough, hadn't occurred to the Headmaster, but he instantly saw the brilliance. "Why that would be quite helpful." He agreed, turning twinkling eyes on Bill. "And if I remember correctly, your mother often talked of you not using your vacation days."

Bill smiled fondly. "I do have quite some time saved up. I could take a year's leave. The goblins are good about that. If I bring the twins home with me for the summer, Charlie can work with Ron. Ron always got along best with Charlie. I'm just worried abut the year after. I've no doubt Ron will get along well with Charlie, but that will leave the twins alone at the Burrow."

He glared at Percy. "Which was why we were hoping that you would come home, to try and keep a hand on them."

"Bill!" Percy pounded his hand on the table, trying to convey his frustration. "Don't you understand? Nothing is going to change between the twins and myself! They dislike me and they've never shown any inclination of trying to be civil. And going home will immediately put Fudge on notice. He thinks I'm against Dumbledore and everything he stands for. If he thinks otherwise, I'm not going to be able to do all that I do."

A thought hit him and he turned back to Dumbledore. "That will be especially true if you bring Bill in as the Defense professor. The Minister is ready to appoint his own choice- his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge."

"Umbridge!" Remus spoke up. "Headmaster, you cannot let that woman in the school!"

"We will work on next year later on," the Headmaster said. "But right now, let us take care of this year. Bill, you will take the position?"

"Yes, sir." Bill said, sighing. "If you're sure you and Ron will be fine." He said, looking at Charlie.

"We'll be fine." Charlie promised. "And…" He turned to Percy. "I know we all criticize the twins, but if you really come down to it, they're trustworthy. You said you would have told Bill and I, but why don't you stop in next week or so and explain it to the twins."

"Are we talking about the same twins?" Percy asked doubtfully. "Fred and George? They call themselves Gred and Forge?"

Charlie sighed. "Come on, Perce." He said. "We can't split this family any more than it already is. Please?"

Percy had never noted any positive aspects to the twins. He turned rather doubtfully to Bill.

"Just give it a try." Bill said, smiling at his younger brother. "You do trust Charlie and I, don't you?"

"I suppose." Percy said uncomfortably. "Next week then." He checked his watch and turned back to Dumbledore. "I had better get back. Nothing has been decided yet, I'll let you know if something does."

"Of course, Percival." Albus said, smiling. "Kingsley, you said you have to get back as well, don't you?"

"Yeah." The bald black man said, standing as Percy did. "Amelia is organizing us the best as she can, considering Fudge is still denying You-Know-Who has come back. Tonks, don't stay up too late, you're on duty in the morning." He said, playfully pulling a lock of his friend's bright pink hair.

A few smart remarks later, the two Ministry employees left.

"The Minister is going to do everything he can to call this the work of someone else." Albus said musingly. "We are going to have to prepare some plans for responses."

"You think these attacks mean that You-Know-Who is going to move on the offensive?" Minerva asked. "He has been silent since his rebirth."

Sirius interjected here. "I don't think he will, not if he's smart. They're going to blame me, you all know that. Then Lucius Malfoy is going to give a donation to Fudge and the whole thing will be swept under the rug."

As much as Severus hated to agree with anything Sirius Black said, he found himself nodding. That was the most likely outcome. "He's right. Lucius isn't going to let anything come of this." He said. "We'll have to plan around this."

And with that, they settled in to draw up plans.

_***_

Harry did not have such a graceful landing, as he stumbled out of the fireplace and fell to the ground. Something good came out of it, for he was graced with the gentle laughter of Hermione as she hauled him up.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked, looking him over with a critical eye. She brushed a bit of soot off of his shoulders, grinning at him.

"Never better." He said, teasing her.

She recognized the words and laughed, slapping his shoulder. "You look very handsome, Harry James." She said.

"Thanks." Harry said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sirius sent Tonks and Remus out and made them buy clothing. Tonks made sure Remus bought clothes for himself and Sirius, while Tonks bought mine. Sirius and I burned my old ones."

As that had always been a vow of Harry's, Hermione couldn't resist another hug. "That's so great, Harry." She said, squeezing him tight. She released him and looked him over critically. "You'll have all the girls chasing after you now." She teased.

To her everlasting pleasure, he blushed again. She loved that Harry was so modest, it was so endearing.

"You're looking good too." Harry said, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He hated that he was embarrassed as much as he loved that Hermione was joking around. Sometimes he and Ron had a hard time understanding why exactly Hermione hung out with them…until she started teasing.

But, she looked so cute when her brown eyes lit up with that mischievous glint, he couldn't mind too much.

"So this is Snape's house, huh?" Harry said, looking around. "I don't see any skulls and dead bodies."

It was actually, hate to admit it as he did, a nice place. Nicely decorated, in darker colors than he would have liked personally, but definitely more sophisticated than he would have thought Snape would have.

"This is the Snape family home," Hermione said, looking around. "I'm sure he wasn't the decorator." She teased.

He shoved her, half-heartedly. "Shut up." He said, pouting. "So, have you found the library yet?" He asked curiously.

Hermione gasped. "Harry!" She said, clasping a hand to her mouth. "I didn't even think about it! Of course there should be one, shouldn't there? All the Pure-blood families have them, I read a book about it."

"Really?" Harry said, surprised. "I can't you didn't think about it. What have you been doing?"

"Same as always." She said, shrugging. "Reviewing things from last year. Then I take a two week vacation of sorts and then begin homework for next year."

She said it so matter-of-fact, he had to laugh. "Only you, Hermione." He said, shaking his head fondly. "C'mon, let's go sit." He said, taking her hand and pulling her over to sit at the couch.

He pulled her down, sitting so close that their hips were pressed against each others. He took a chance and held onto her hand. "So, how've you been?" He asked. "I realize they weren't your real parents, but losing them…" He trailed off hesitantly. He wasn't sure how exactly to offer such comfort.

"You know me," she said, her smile falling as she thought about it. "I'm really good at repressing things. I figure if I just keep to my schedule and don't think about it, I'll be fine. It's not like I've spent much time with them anyways in the last few years." She said sadly. "I was always somewhere else."

"Hermione, Snape won't be mad if you mourn." He said, patting her hand. "He may be cold, but he's not that bad."

"I know." She said uneasily. "But I don't really _do_ mourning. It's easier not to. I've got Severus and Capricia- Harry, you've got to meet my mother. She's crazy. And when Blaise comes, I'm guessing Malfoy won't be far behind." She trailed off, not wanting to think about it. "C'mon." She said, standing abruptly. "Severus said we could go exploring. I know you loved that."

Sure enough, he was on his feet. "That sounds great. How big is this place?"

She grinned. "Big enough for me to get lost in."

"Let's go!"

***

The plans, once the group began, took far longer than any of them planned. They had to make evacuation plans, for the homes of the Muglge-born students, for Hogsmeade and for Diagon Alley. In addition, they had to prepare for the chance of a siege being laid on Hogwarts as well as attempt to figure out scenarios on how they would act to work around whatever measures the Ministry was sure to take to prevent them from protecting their world.

When they finally finished, the first lights of dawn were beginning to light up the sky.

"Oh my," Albus said, rolling his neck as they watched the group leave one by one. "I'm getting too old for such things."

It galled him, to a very high degree, that Tonks and Charlie and Bill looked like they were ready to go out dancing. Minerva and Moody seemed tired, though, which made him feel a little better. Sirius looked as tired as ever, though he moved with his usual childish energy.

Severus…well, Severus was as unreadable as ever.

"I'm going home." The Slytherin finally said. "Black, I'll send Potter back after breakfast, unless the two slip off somewhere."

"It's no problem." Sirius said, shrugging. "I know you'll keep him safe." As horrifying a thought it was, he knew he could trust the other man.

Severus felt much the same and only gave Sirius a long stare. He was tired and left without another word. It wasn't the time to have a good long fight with his Gryffindor counter-part. He was just going to check on his daughter and guest and then hit the sack.

At least, that the was the plan until he looked in Hermione's room and saw two bodies in her bed.

* * *

Thanks for all of your kind reviews! I appreciate them so much; they absolutely make my day. The next update is coming soon!

Minara.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- The Trials of Fatherhood

He drew in a breath to yell, but couldn't help but be curious. He peered in, stepping slightly closer, and felt his heart start again.

Potter was indeed in bed with his daughter, which did not bode well for either of them, but he was above the covers, while Hermione was nestled below the comforter. Potter was fully dressed, minus his shoes and robe, in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt.

Both were lying on their sides, facing the door, with Potter's arm draped over his daughter. He was cuddled up close to his daughter, who was tightly holding the hand he had over her.

Hermione's face was streaked with tears, blotchy from the effort of crying.

She must have finally broken down.

The last remains of Severus's anger died away. Potter, now that Severus looked closely, also had a red face from crying. The two of them had obviously began talking through what had happened.

Severus couldn't help but be grateful that at least Hermione hadn't broken down on him. Call him a callous father or whatever you wanted, but that he would not have managed. He had been gratified since Hermione's arrival to see that his relationship with her was going to take a similar tone to his relationship with his son. Blood or no, he was not an overly affectionate man and mostly preferred to be left to his own devices. Blaise had a similar attitude and Hermione appeared to have the same.

If she needed Potter, upon occasion, to have her emotional break downs, he would strive to accommodate the girl.

And with that, he retreated for his own bed. Technically, he had achieved his desires, checking on the two children. Both looked comfortable enough for the night, so that was that. He waved his wand, conjuring a blanket to drape over Potter. Wouldn't do to see him get chilled and give Black a reason to complain.

That the blanket was silver and green was merely… a fluke. He smirked. Yes, a fluke.

* * *

Long habits had him rising barely a few hours later, where he again retreated to his lab to brew. Brewing soothed him, helping him get over the lost sleep, for he knew he would not be able to go back to his chambers before nightfall again.

He had Missy on alert and she woke him just before breakfast so that he could go confront his two teenaged guests.

As soon as Hermione led Harry into the breakfast room, she groaned at the look on Severus's face.

"Sir, it didn't mean anything!" Harry too recognized the angry look on his Potion Professor's face and would do all he could to draw that wrath to himself. "We were talking about the Granger's and the Dursley's last night and we just wanted to comfort each other. Neither of us meant to fall asleep there- you have to believe me."

Severus, just about to retort that he didn't have to do anything of the kind, was stopped as Hermione put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "We also talked about the support we've been receiving and I can't imagine having anyone else with me." She said, kissing his cheek before she released him. "Love Hagrid, love the Weasley's as I do, they wouldn't have left me alone. They'd have been hassling me to talk about it and you just left me to work it out for myself." She said. "Thank you so much."

The Potions Master couldn't decide if she was earnest in her words or an even sneakier manipulator than he had previously thought. He watched her as she and Potter took seats next to each other and began eating breakfast. He finally decided she had been her usual Gryffindorish self and accepted her words. "I am glad you were able to comfort each other." He finally said. "But however it pains you, you must be careful of your actions. Such behaviours, should they actually be permissible in the Muggle world, are absolutely _not_ permissible in the Wizarding world. You would tarnish your reputation, Hermione, possibly irrevocably. I could not stand to see that happen."

"Neither do I, sir." Harry broke in, putting his hand protectively over Hermione's when she began to protest. "This is all my fault- I'm sorry."

The boy looked disgustingly sincere- he really needed to break that Gryffindorish habit- and so Severus nodded. "We won't speak of this again." He said decisively. "Eat, and I will inform you of last night's happenings." He ordered. He had learned, through a brutal four-year experience, that hiding things from these children accomplished nothing.

"Your friend, Ronald, is going to stay in Romania with Charles this summer and likely next summer, while William is going to bring the twins back to the Burrow. William is going to stay in England, at least until the twins are of age, and he's going to be the DADA professor, but just for next year. Plans have been put in place for all at-risk students, should their houses be attacked."

He ticked the points off on his hand, dropping them as he finished. "Questions?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as if to dare them.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. "No sir." They chorused as one, figuring now was not the time to anger their Potions Professor.

"Excellent." He saw their carefully exchanged looks and was glad for it. He was sleep deprived at the moment, he was not required to be courteous. He stuck with coffee, hoping in vain for energy, and fell silent until they had finished their meals.

When they had finished, he gestured to Harry. "Black is expecting you home after breakfast. For the next meeting, if you would like, you may ask his permission to host Hermione there." Hermione smiled at the thought, but Severus glared at Harry so the deeper meaning would pass, man to man. Harry was not stepping foot back in Snape Manor without an escort.

"That would be great, sir!" Harry said, nodding seriously at the man. He knew he was getting off lucky, as he'd half-feared Snape would give him detention. "I'd best get home. See you soon, Mione."

He leaned over to hug her and she held on tight. When she released him, there was a saucy grin on her face. "I'm still expecting my long letter of apology, Mr. Potter." She teased. "I do hope you send it soon."

"I will." He promised, grinning. "Hedwig's getting restless anyways. We both know she likes you more than me. Bye Professor."

When Harry was gone, Hermione finally faced her father. "Am I in trouble?" She asked. Despite his almost-genial tone, she had known the hellish Potions Master for too long to think that was anything but a farce.

He would have loved to have given her the answer she feared, just in general, as he did enjoy teasing children, but he knew that it would be unfair to the girl. "No, you're not." Severus said reluctantly, immediately squashing down the warmth he felt when she beamed at him. "I understand you've gone through a traumatic event, Hermione. If Potter comforts you, that's all well and good. But you'd do well to remember that best friend or no, he is still a young man whose hormones are raging at the moment. I wouldn't want your mourning period to turn into…" He broke off, realizing just how close he was to discussing sex with his daughter. "Well, into something neither of you fully intended to happen."

Oh, in no manner did he ever intend to have _that_ particular discussion. She could damn well have that one with Capricia, the same as he intended Blaise to.

"But I do want you to feel that you can speak with me as well." He said, slightly uneasy. Pity and remorse were not feelings he was comfortable with, but he had helped more than a few of his Slytherins when a member of their families had passed. "I will listen if you'd like."

"If it's all the same to you, Severus," Hermione admitted, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "I don't really want to talk about it. I didn't last night either, but Harry was worried about me. Once we got to talking, it all came out. I know I don't grieve particularly well, but it worked for me when my grandmother died and when my father's parents died, so I think I'm going to keep this up."

She darted a look up at him, judging his reaction. She really hoped he wasn't angry with her decision.

But her luck was in, as he recognized the trait as one he himself particularly used. "I understand." He assured her. "And I think you know enough about me to realize that I tend to do the same. I also try to block things out, doing busy work to keep from dwelling on them. But Hermione, that isn't the best solution, long term." He said, frowning at the thought. He couldn't imagine the bright girl before him turning into someone like himself. "I just want you to realize that."

"I do!" She assured him, nodding her head forcefully to emphasize her point. "But, uh, it's working for now. So, I think I'm going to keep going this way. Maybe…in a few months." She offered tentatively.

He could see the sincerity in her expression and nodded his acceptance. "Very well, I shall let the matter rest for now. So, what did you and Potter get up to last night?"

"I found your library!" She exclaimed, her eyes closing as she imagined the wonderful two-story library that began on the second floor of the manor. "I love it! I didn't get much time to explore it, but I fully intend to. Harry and I wandered the house, looking through the rooms and talking to some of the portraits. We have some…interesting ancestors."

Severus snorted, laughing a bit. "That's one way of putting it." He said, rolling his eyes. "At least you and I come by our sarcasm naturally. And for when you reach your child-bearing years, I would remind you that the nose is genetic on boys."

She scrunched up her nose at the very idea. "I saw that." She admitted. "And I have to admit, I'm a little curious about meeting your parents."

"Well, a visit ought to take that notion firmly out of your mind." Severus said. "Ever again. But I shall contact Mother and see what their plans are. Perhaps we can go this weekend and be back in time for Blaise and Draco on Monday."

She forced a smile at the name of her nemesis. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

This chapter is edited, as someone said that the whole thing was showing up in bold.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey for all those who messaged me about Ginny-- **I'M SO SORRY!** I completely forgot about her as I was plotting. Let's just say that Ginny is coming back to Britain with Bill and the Twins. It's sort of my intention to isolate Ron and try to make him into a decent individual. (In case you can't notice, Ron's not exactly my fav character). Sorry again, I hope I didn't offend anyone too badly.

Chapter Eight-- Introduction to the Snape's

As Severus had known would happen, he lost all contact with his daughter for the rest of the week, as she immersed herself in the Snape Library. Only a few stern warnings kept her from completely eschewing eating and he doubted she would have made it to bed each night if not for Missy's diligence.

He left a few times during the week to acquire a few missing ingredients for his potions, but did take the time, however reluctantly, to contact his parents about the meeting that he had promised Hermione.

Unfortunately, the response was as he had feared. They could not be more ecstatic. It took all of the Slytherin cunning he had ever possessed to keep his parents from coming through that instant and he had then been forced to listen to a two hour long speech chastising him for never telling them that he had managed to have a daughter as well as for not being properly married to the mother of his heirs.

Like he could stand being married to that woman again. She'd probably try to kill him the next time.

Needless to say, he already had a bad feeling come Friday. But he was an honorable enough man to keep his word and keep his word he would. He woke early enough to stop the girl before she could make her usual dash to the library.

"We are going to Prince Manor today." He said, ignoring the petulant look he received from her for daring to stop her before she could get to her new favourite place on earth. "Your grandparents," he said, maliciously and gleefully ignoring his own unfortunate connection to the two, "want to meet you. Let me tell you, they could not be more happy to have a granddaughter. We shall stay the weekend, returning Sunday night, so please pack appropriately. We will be Flooing to Prince Manor as soon as you pack; Mother is expecting us for breakfast, though Sebastian and his brood won't be there until lunchtime, so you'll have some respite."

He smirked, for she suddenly looked torn between dashing back into her room and pumping him for more information. After being told by his mother about the upcoming family reunion, it had occurred to him that he had never informed his daughter about his brother or his two young nephews. Oops.

Her curiosity overwhelmed her, as he knew it would, and she demanded, "Who is Sebastian? Is that your father?"

"Sebastian is my younger brother, Lord Prince, as our parents split our heirships." Severus explained. "Bast lives in France, he was schooled at Beauxbatons. He has two sons as well, Shaun and Seth, but unfortunately their mother died when Seth was born. Mother insisted on them coming to visit so that you could meet them all."

"Oh." She said, frowning. "I didn't mean to put anyone out." She said, her guilt clouding her face.

He sighed at such a Gryffindor display. "Believe me, had Bast not wanted to come, he wouldn't have." He informed the girl. "He is as skilled as I am at coming up with ways to ignore the frequent summons we receive from our mother. You had best come up with excuses of your own or they will have you there all the time. Don't forget," he said, smirking. "You are my heir. You're older than Blaise, meaning you will receive my Lordship when I die. You are the next Lady Snape."

She gasped and he was pleased to see shock overtaking any remaining guilt on her face. "I didn't know I was in line." She protested. "I thought those titles were passed on father to _son_! I don't want the title."

"Too bad." He said, shrugging. Very few people wanted the duties that came with a title, himself included. It was just part of their life. "And for your information, the Snape line is not patriarchal. Only the diehard fanatics, such as the Blacks and the Malfoys hold for a male heir. So few pureblood children are born anymore, whole lines could die if a female wasn't able to inherit. And as a matter of fact," he added, grinning. "If you made a fuss, you could probably claim the Prince line as well. Not only is it not patriarchal, it is full-heartedly matriarchal. You have quite the claim, seeing as you're the only female heir. Perhaps that is why Sebastian is so keen to come." He added, savoring the thought. He would have a lot to tease his brother about, he couldn't wait. It might even make such a horror of an event worthwhile.

She looked horrified at having so much power, so he merely turned her around and pushed her gently through the door. "I will be in the den awaiting you. Come down when you are finished." He informed her, shutting the door.

***

He waited a moment, until the sounds of his daughter scurrying around her room reached his ear, before retreating to his den. As much as he enjoyed seeing the know-it-all girl he'd taught for the past four years struck speechless- and oh, how he had enjoyed it!- he wanted to make sure she was alright. Seeing the after-effects of her breakdown the other night had brought her situation to a new perspective for him- she was clearly lacking the emotional maturity she needed to grieve properly.

While he was more than capable of compartmentalizing his grieving and his work as a Death Eater, he was no longer sure of her ability to do so. She was fine here, where she had no outward stimuli reminding her of her loss, he was more than a bit worried about her actual abilities once back in the confines of a peer-dominated Hogwarts. If she thought some of the more malicious students wouldn't use this to try and harm her, she had another thing coming.

He would, therefore, be swallowing his distaste of the idea and asking his mother to look into it. The woman was a Mind-Healer, though she was nearing retirement. Eileen Prince had never been one to sit around the manor idly, having reveled in her high grades and achievements during her own years at Beauxbatons. Marrying Septimus Snape had not cost her any of her dreams, though it had made Severus's life quite unpleasant for the first decade or so.

Scowling, he Occlumed the thoughts away. Those thoughts were often shipped to the back part of his mind, the darkest part, as he tried to repress them. He could gain nothing from those thoughts; he was working hard on rebuilding a relationship with his parents, at the Headmaster's interference, and didn't need any more backsliding. They had apologized, he had promised to forgive them, and that was that.

Still, he crossed the room from where he had been pacing in front of the fireplace to pour himself a brandy. He had a perfectly cordial relationship with his parents now, mostly because he never saw them. He Flooed them once a month, like any courteous son, but ignored all attempts at communicating with them further. He had liked his life.

He threw the brandy back as another unpleasant thought occurred to him. He would have to listen to his mother snipe for the whole day if he arrived in his usual black. He wanted the day to go well and it was highly unlikely his mother was going to let him out of her sight long enough to sneak away to brew a bit anyways, so he had no real reason not to change into one of his few casual, colored robes.

Casting a tempus charm, to check the time, he figured he had the few minutes he'd need to change. Hermione shouldn't arrive anytime soon, so he slipped through the side door into his bedroom.

He went straight to the wardrobe, unbuttoning his robe as he went. He replaced the thick, billowing black robe that was his constant companion for a plain robe, in Slytherin green. His father would be agreeable enough to the color, a Slytherin himself, and would keep his mother from harping on the color.

Underneath he was wearing his usual, a stark white dress shirt and perfectly-pressed black trousers. If she didn't like it, he would leave and be happy, he thought darkly as he buttoned up his robe.

He already felt uncomfortable as he reentered his den, not only because of the normal, wide sleeves of the robe as opposed to the specially tightly-tailored sleeves necessary for brewing, but at the knowledge that this would be the first time Hermione ever saw him in anything other than black.

Not that he was trying to impress his daughter, but he knew she would notice. She might think he was trying to show his parents something, that she had to show them something. She might think him absolutely ridiculous- trying to hard.

He had just about made up his mind to change back when she entered the room, carrying the rather- beaten satchel she had carried for several years already at Hogwarts.

She stopped, surprised by the vision of her father in green. "Wow, Severus." She said, blinking rapidly to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "You look fabulous. The green really brings out your eyes."

He fidgeted uncomfortably with his sleeves, not at all accustomed to such praise. "Thank you." He said. He was quick to explain, "My mother would have never let up an opportunity to criticize me if I had chosen to wear my usual black. She absolutely detests the color."

"She won't find any fault today." She said, grinning up at him. Hermione meant it, too. She'd never seen the professor look so good. Since it was barely past daybreak and he looked rested, if not exactly at ease, she knew he hadn't been brewing. She'd quickly discovered she could tell when he was brewing a lot and when he wasn't, as his hair was never greasy when he wasn't brewing. It looked gorgeous today- she only wished her hair could be so smooth and silky.

But still, seeing him so out of costume made her look down at her own outfit for the day. She knew her grandparents- and apparently, an uncle!- were purebloods, so she had worn one of her nicer sets of robes, one that was a deep red color, as she certainly didn't intend to hide her Gryffindor side. "Do I look alright?" She asked uncomfortably. "I can change."

She had on one of the newer cuts, he saw, reluctantly looking her over. One that had an underrobe, one much like a regular dress, with an overrobe that only buttoned right over her breast and then hung loosely, just barely outlining her curves. He would have approved, if only the underrobe wasn't cut so low over her breast. As it was only family they were meeting today, however, he nodded. "You look every inch the pureblood." He said approvingly. "Capricia would be proud, I'll be sure to send her a photo. I've no doubt your grandfather will be camera-happy today." He explained, when she sent him a questioning look.

His father, proud pureblood though he was, was absolutely thrilled when Muggle cameras had been adapted to work magically. It was one of the reasons Severus was so needlessly ruthless with Colin Creevey- the Gryffindor boy reminded him quite uncomfortably of his father. And, you know, the whole worshipping-Potter thing.

"Mother will be pleased as well." He said, taking her satchel from her shoulder. "You were able to fit everything?" He asked, seeing she had no additional luggage and no tell-tale bulging of the bag.

"Yes sir." She said, nodding. "My parents bought me that as a present. It was quite expensive- it has an Expansion charm and a Feather-Lite charm." She explained, smiling fondly.

"Ah." Severus said awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to that. "A lovely present for you. It must have made hauling your books quite easy." She merely nodded, so he quickly changed the subject. "Well, if that is everything, let us go. You may go through first," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her over to the fireplace. "Call out, _Prince Manor._"

***

Severus stumbled only the slightest bit as he followed his daughter through the Floo, emerging in the family den he'd known all of his life. His parents, as their arranged marriage had gone on, had come to love each other fiercely- even he could admit that, and so they had created a dual den that they would both be able to work in.

The room was decorated in his father's style, in dark leather accents. Two desks sat facing each other on the side walls, leaving the middle space open, excepting for the three sofas making a U-shape around the fireplace. Bookshelves covered every inch of wallspace, besides the fireplace and the door to exit the room and a dull red carpet covered the floor.

He broke off from peering around the room, as he heard his daughter making an uncomfortable squeak. He turned to see his mother had swept the girl up into her tight embrace, thoroughly ignoring the fact that they had just met.

"Mother, please release her." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

Eileen did, grinning at the gob smacked face staring up at her as she looked down at her granddaughter. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, child." She said before releasing the girl to hug her son.

Severus allowed his mother only a few moments before he grabbed her arms and forced her back. "Yes, Mother, it is good to see you as well." He said formally. "Father." He bowed his head respectfully to the man still seated on the middle couch, camera in hand as it clicked away, saving their greeting for all eternity.

When Septimus finally decided he had enough photographs, momentarily of course, he set down his camera and stood. "Severus, good to see you. I like the robes." He said, grinning as he stuck a hand out to his son.

Severus gravely shook his father's hand before turning to his daughter. "Hermione, I would like you to meet your grandfather," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and maneuvering her in front of him. "This is Septimus Snape, Lord Snape."

"Hermione?" Septimus questioned, even as he bowed over the hand a wide-eyed Hermione had presented him with. "Severus, how could you? Breaking with tradition?"

"Tradition?" Hermione queried, twisting around to look up questioningly at her father.

"Do not fear," Severus assured his father, squeezing Hermione's shoulder comfortingly to give her the same assurance. "Hermione was the name she ended up with when she was adopted- I spoke to you about that- and has been dutifully added into her proper name."

"Oh lovely," Eileen said, smiling as she inserted herself beside her husband. "I had feared Capricia's tempermental nature might have gotten the better of her and she would have ignored your wishes."

"No, no." Severus said, shaking his head. "I spoke to her at length. Though she left me when pregnant, she still abided by my wishes." He finally allowed his gaze to fall to his daughter. He could practically feel the frustration coming off of her in waves. He arched a brow, as if confused as to why she was glaring at him.

She shook free of his grasp, turning to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"If we did not place you with the Muggles, surely you've thought about the fact that they must have named you," he replied, in a warning tone. He did not care for her indignant tone, especially in front of his parents. "Though I will admit, the Grangers chose an adequate name for you. I am well pleased that it wasn't a common name."

Hermione blushed, thinking of all the times she had cursed her name for that very reason. But still, she was far too curious to dwell for long. "What is my real name?"

"You were known at birth as Serena Zinone Belladonna Zabini-Snape." Severus said, rattling the name off expertly. "As is traditional for the Snape family, your first name began with a 'S'. Likewise, for the Zabini family, one of your middle names began with a 'Z'. Belladonna came from the fact that 'Bella' means 'pretty' in Italian and Belladonna is a potent ingredient in brewing, a nod to your father and your mother's heritage. Your birth certificate has been amended to add in Hermione, though you will have quite a bit of petitioning to go if you choose to add Granger in officially. The ministry likes to keep last names to a two-name minimum."

"Oh." Hermione said, overwhelmed with the information even as she mentally giggled over the fact that Severus had fallen into his 'lecture voice'. She rather expected him to take points from Gryffindor any second.

"Hm." He said, smirking. "You are within your rights to keep using Hermione as your name. Likewise, should you wish to drop a last name, we can discuss it."

"Excepting, of course," Septimus swooped in to say. "Our last name. As Severus's oldest child, you will be the next Lady Snape. I do not know how the Zabini line falls, so you may be within your rights to drop that one."

And, she noted, by his expression he'd dearly love her to. "I will consider it." She said politely. "It's an honour to meet you, Lord Snape. Lady Snape." She said, bowing slightly.

"No, no, child," Eileen gently scolded the young girl. "You must call us Grandmother and Grandfather. And I do hope you excuse us if we call you Serena. That would be your official Snape name, Serena Hermione Snape." She said, more than willing to use a little bribery on the girl.

Hermione cast a questioning glance at Severus, whose carefully polite face warned her not to disagree. She could already see the two before her were a sight to be reckoned with. "That would be lovely," she said, not in the mood to fight. "You have a beautiful home." She said, looking around.

Neither Septimus nor Eileen were fooled, both noticing she had concentrated more on the alluring bookshelves than on them. Their son had been every bit as addicted to reading and they had only ensured themselves a visit once a year from him when at Hogwarts by only giving him access to some books once he had completed another year of schooling. It could be the key to drawing her in.

They both knew they had made mistakes with Severus, ones that had nearly cost them their son. They also knew he would come close to spoiling his daughter, much the way he already spoiled his son, in order to make sure her childhood was not the horror his had been. Therefore, if she enjoyed her time with them, Severus would bring her back no matter how much he hated being there.

The two elder Snape's had talked out their plan, long into the night, in order to succeed. Eileen would show Hermione all the wonderful books she could access as well as giving her feminine advice minus the sarcastic edge Capricia was known for while Septimus would strive to keep his son calm and relaxed.

"Well, Hermione," Eileen said, grinning down at the girl. "What say we go on a quick tour and then eat breakfast."

Hermione grinned, even as she discreetly pushed down on her stomach, hoping that her Grandmother wasn't saying that because she had just heard her stomach growl. Again. "That would be lovely." Hermione said honestly. If this was the amount of books they kept in their office, she couldn't wait to see the number of books in their library.

"Excellent." Eileen took the girl's hand and led her away, trusting her men to keep up.

***

Severus willingly followed his mother and daughter through the house with his father by his side for well over an hour until he could finally take it no longer. "Mother, come now." He said, rolling his eyes as they came out of the fourth guest bedroom in a row. "I am famished. She has seen more than enough of this godforsaken Manor. I would like to see some breakfast and as she did not deign to eat dinner last night, I'm sure she would as well."

"Oh!" Eileen had gotten so caught up in showing off her family's manor she hadn't even though about the slightly-lagging young girl. "But of course," she said, seeing from the girl's blush that her son's words were true.

And thus, they quickly found themselves in the Breakfast room. Eileen ignored her rightful seat at the foot of the table, taking the seat to her husband's right so that she could chat more easily with Hermione, who sat at her husband's left, and Severus, seated beside his daughter.

"So, how did you enjoy our mansion?" Eileen asked, politely ignoring the fact that both her son and granddaughter were practically tearing through their breakfasts. Obviously Severus hadn't changed much and had passed on more than a few bad habits to his daughter. Tsk, tsk, she had so much work to do.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione could honestly say. Though she wouldn't say Snape Manor was run-down, not by any means, Prince Manor was so much more gorgeous. Obviously, Eileen was paying much more attention to the upkeep than Severus was on his manor. "I loved seeing your relatives. They're such a…colorful bunch."

She winced, as soon as the words were out, sure they would be taken for an insult though she hadn't meant them as such. "I mean, compared to the Snape's, of course." She quickly amended. Both men turned to her, shocked at that, and she winced again. "I just meant, that the colors in the pictures were so bright. The Snape women, lovely though they were, chose darker colors."

"Ah." Eileen caught on, grinning delightfully as she saw both of her men still looked slightly offended. "I do see. The Snape's portrayed a more rigid upbringing." She explained. "The Prince's believed that gaiety had its place and therefore most of our pictures have been commissioned at large parties and balls we had."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. That certainly fit what she had seen. Snape Manor was filled with pictures of Snape's passed, but all were of a certain nature. Severus had explained that when each Snape reached majority, they were painted, alone and in their favorite room in the manor. She had noticed, however, an overwhelming tendency to dress in darker colors. The men, of course, in black or brown, but the women were usually also in a dark green or a brown.

By contrast, the Prince pictures were much larger, often with large crowds. The men all adhered to a strict black dress, some with colorful ascots or a white shirt underneath, while the women were clearly meant to liven the room. Bright reds and oranges and purples were splashed along each picture.

"I wish we had a bit more warning you were coming." Septimus said, fiddling with his coffee and ignoring breakfast, as he so often did. "I would have contacted Arctus Higglesby and had him here to paint a portrait of all of us." He looked at Severus, clearly disapproving.

"Well," Severus had no sympathy for his father whatsoever. "Then I can't help but be glad I waited. I saved us all from such a dreary fate." Higglesby, now well over two hundred, was widely respected as the greatest Magical Artist in the world, but was well into his dotage.

Eileen cleared her throat delicately, giving her husband a warning glare to remind him of their plan, and then spoke to Hermione. "Now, my dear Serena." She said sweetly. "I saw that look on your face when we peeked into the library. Why don't I go show you some of my favorite books?"

Hermione was on her feet in a flash. "That sounds lovely." She said, grinning happily.

"Excellent." And with that, Eileen swept the girl out of the room.

Severus paused for a moment, to better talk with his father. "I can see what you're up to." He said, frowning at the older man. Excepting for the gray hair at his temples, the extra fifty pounds and the ridiculous blue robe he was wearing, the other man could have been his mirror image. It was a frightening realization. "Such a blunt plan, so lacking in cunning, could have only been thought up by Mother and only Serena could have fallen for it. And even she's not a complete idiot. Don't think for one second you're fooling her; she's only after the books."

And with that, he swept out after his daughter, determined that she would not be drawn into the web his parents were weaving.

***

His hopes for causing his father to back off were quite clearly in vain, as his father disregarded his every word and stepped up the ridiculous campaign that his mother had clearly talked the man into.

The two of them pulled out all of the stops to sway Hermione to their side, introducing her to all sorts of rare books. She lapped it up, content in furthering her lust for knowledge and Severus could only hold on for the ride.

His only respite came when his brother finally deemed it time to arrive.

They were still in the library when one of the house elves showed the rest of his family in.

"Grandmother, Grandfather!" Severus quickly darted out of the way as his nephews came bearing down on them. Eight year old Shaun and six year old Seth had all the markings of a Snape, with all the luck that their father had inherited from the Prince side; ie, no hooked nose. Seth, it was becoming apparent, had received the Snape coloring, pale as a ghost, while Shaun also took after the Prince side in the golden tone of his skin, like his father.

"Sebastian." Severus greeted his brother as the other walked over to him. Sebastian was much more handsome of the two of them, but Severus could always be happy in the fact that his magic was stronger and his height was a full half-foot more.

"Severus." Sebastian grinned up at his grim older brother, before gazing over at his new niece. "Well, she's a beauty isn't she."

Compared with the two little ones attempting to climb all over his father, Severus realized that Hermione wasn't so bad. She was seated at one of the many armchairs around the library, blissfully reading a book as his mother droned on about the library, completing missing the fact that Hermione was no longer paying attention.

"She's much more than that." Severus said, glad that the words were true. "She's brilliant. A very bright child."

Sebastian grinned, glad to see his brother hadn't changed much. Though how he would stay the same now that he would have a full-time child… "I'm glad to hear that." He said. "I didn't get her name from Mother, it didn't appear as if she knew it."

"The girl has kept the name her Muggle family gave her." Severus said, shrugging easily. "She is Serena, but she goes by Hermione."

"Ah." Nothing more needed to be said, really. Both knew of their mother's over-fondness for propriety. "Well, you're looking well."

"Thank you. Your boys are growing up. They look…healthy." Severus had never been one for small talk, even with his own brother. "What are you doing here, Bast? I haven't seen you since the birth of your youngest."

Sebastian smiled sadly, regretting more than ever than he had shut himself off from the world as his beloved wife grew worse. She had never recovered from her second child, from which he blamed himself entirely. He should have been satisfied with one boy. "I wanted to see you. I don't think I'd insult you by telling you that you are every bit the buffer for me with Mother than I am with you. It's been too long; I need to reconnect."

Severus was never one for sympathy and still Sebastian couldn't help but wince at his next words. "Good." Severus said. "I've been wondering how long you'd grieve. Mother and Father will help you and you can all _reconnect_." He spat the last word as if it were the most disgusting expletive he knew. "And you can all leave me and mine alone. Be the perfect little family again."

Septimus pulled himself away from his grandsons as he heard the library door slam shut. Only his younger son was still in sight, cringing at the door. He sighed, setting Shaun down. "Why don't the two of you go see Grandmother. She can introduce you to your cousin, Serena."

The two dark-headed boys nodded eagerly, running over to the lilac-dressed woman they knew fondly and he went over to his son. "Five minutes, Bast." He said mildly. "That's impressive. I don't think I've managed to drive him away so quickly in years."

His youngest son sighed. "I know you and Mother were finally getting along better when I came along." Sebastian said bitterly. "But couldn't you have hit me around a little too? Then Severus wouldn't hate _me_ as much. Never thought I'd have to defend _not _getting beat up as a child."

With a sigh, he pushed past his father to go greet his niece. Septimus watched him with sad eyes, suddenly feeling every year he had on this earth. Why, oh why couldn't he and Eileen have worked out their feelings sooner.

Or even have been a little smarter about the situation. Instead, they had worked out their anger at their forced marriage on their son, for the first decade of his life. Only to discover their mistake as he entered school. Surrounded by cunning, bitter peers, they had lost him forever. When his brother had been born, a month before he returned for his second year, the jealousy between them only grew as Eileen and Sept attempted to give their second son everything they hadn't given their first. Their treatment only served to further the wedge between their first son and them.

Severus had calmed a little when his son had been born. Septimus could only hope that his daughter would allow Severus to open his heart a little more, so that he and his wife could truly work to make amends.

******

Hello girls and (are there any?) guys. I hope you enjoyed this portion, which grew way too long and wieldy. I hope it wasn't too much, lol. It's almost as long as two of any other chapter combined. I didn't want to add any more and make this longer, but if I need to, I may add flashbacks and we'll definitely meet the Snape's again, with Blaise included this time. Tell me what you thought- did you like Hermione's name? I always wondered if anyone else besides Dumbledore had a ridiculously long name. And I figured pureblood families being so fanatical about tradition and all, they'd all have a tradition that needed to be adhered too. Let me know if you have any guesses as to Blaise's 'S' name and 'Z' name. If I like your guess, I'll let you know, though I already have it made ;). This piece is a bit of an interlude, but I wanted to explain. I hate how JK treated Snape, from his back story to his ending, not even giving him a chance at happiness. I wanted to keep some bits of his past (the abuse), but wanted to give him a somewhat probable chance at a happy future (Capricia, children). Let me know if I succeeded!

Minara.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

Hermione was known as a brilliant girl and that was why she quickly retreated to the library when she and Severus returned home. He had been glowering for the last half of their visit with the Snape's and she hadn't seen him interact with his brother or nephews even once. Even though she'd had a great time with her extended family, she would not be asking to do that again any time soon.

An angry Snape was a bad Snape. She'd known that since she was eleven years old. She was just beginning to get along with him and would not mess their relationship up, no matter how interesting her grandparents had been.

But despite all of her intentions not to antagonize Snape, come Monday morning, she could not find it in herself to go down to breakfast, causing a thunderous Snape to appear in the library.

"I didn't come to get you this morning because I had believed you would be able to find your way to the breakfast table on your own." He said, glaring down at her. "I can see that I was mistaken, but that does not mean you can skip meals. We have spoken of this!" He snapped.

She cringed, knowing she wouldn't avoid him. "I'm sorry, sir." She said, looking up at him pitifully. "I just wanted to…enjoy the library for the last time." She said, glancing around the room fondly. "I promise I'll be there in time for lunch. I just want to finish this one last book in peace." She added, sighing.

She looked so disheartened; he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. "I do believe you're overreacting." He said, gentling his voice as much as he was able to, which really wasn't much. "Blaise is a jokester, even more so when he's around Draco, but it's just who he is. You shouldn't take it personally, Hermione."

"With all due respect, sir," Hermione said stiffly as he tried to pat her shoulder. "Blaise is a prat. You've never seen him in the library. He takes great delight in trying to drive me crazy. He never leaves me alone. The library is my refuge from when Harry and Ron get to be too much. Blaise and _darling Draco_ take all the pleasure I have in the library out. Okay? I just want these last few minutes."

She turned and pointed to a bunch of books on the chair next to her. The stack was practically up to her head. "Can I take these to my room?" She asked. "I think they're really interesting and I'd love to do a more thorough reading of them."

"Hermione, you may do your reading here." He said sternly, making a decision on the spot. He had enough trouble remembering that these children weren't to be snapped at, he didn't need them fighting amongst themselves and making his job even harder. They would get along, or Merlin help them all.

"No." She protested at once. "I can't. Severus, I don't want to put up with Blaise."

"You two are siblings." Severus said. He waved his wand, sending the pile of books back to their rightful shelves. "I want the three of you to attempt to get along."

She sighed, looking woefully as the books whizzed around the room. "I'm not allowed to take any out?"

"No." Severus said, before the look on her face made him relent. "At least for the first…say…week?" He said. "I want the three of you to get along. Talk to the two if you must; tell them the problems you have with them, but I want the three of you to get along. It's important that you do- I will not have siblings not get along. Draco is my godson, your god brother; I want you to treat him as a brother as well." He added quickly when she began to protest.

***************************

Seeing that the girl was really worried about the two visitors, Severus resolved to speak to the two boys before he released the three of them. This was, when all was said and done, _Hermione Granger_, the bookworm of Hogwarts. That she was willing to give up the Snape library- which had, after all, even been _his_ downfall when he was younger- spoke greatly of the tense situation he found himself swept up in.

He almost wished he was better friends with Irma Pince, so that he could contact her for more information. He knew Irma loved Hermione almost as much as Minerva McGonagall did, but the two of them had never really gotten along because of his bad habit of writing in library book in order to fix the numerous mistakes that he found. Though he was helping to improve the books, the stubborn old maiden never seemed to appreciate his efforts.

He didn't want to think the situation was really as bad as she claimed- for wouldn't word have gotten back to Dumbledore and, through him, to Snape himself, if two of his Snakes were regularly attacking Harry Potter's best friend when she was alone in the library? The two obviously did it when the girl was alone, as he knew that Potter and Weasley would have defended the girl viciously if his two Snakes would have bothered her in their presence. But neither was Hermione a girl prone to dramatics. She wouldn't be lying…

Such was his drama. What if his children didn't get along? He could barely handle Draco and Blaise the time he got them during the summer. What in Merlin's name would he do if they all started fighting? He wasn't good at disciplining children. Well, unless he gave them all detention, which he didn't think that any of them would appreciate.

Brooding over his disastrous fate, he actually missed the Floo flaring up. He only caught Capricia because he happened to look up as she started his way.

"My darling!" She exclaimed, grinning at him. "How have you and our daughter been getting along?"

She threw her arms around him as the two teens stumbled out of the fireplace, whispering, "I didn't tell your secret. But it was really hard- are you going to tell them now?"

He kissed her cheek, whispering, "Thank you. But no, not quite yet. We need to talk first."

"Well, in that case, I'm not going to stick around." She said, stepping back and running a hand through her silky hair. "I'm on my way to Italy. I will contact you later, my love." She said, stepping back.

"I look forward to it." He said, bowing ever so slightly from the waist. "Be safe."

She gave him a wave, while kissing each of the boys. "You three have fun. I love you!" She said before leaving.

"Uncle Sev, what's going on?" Draco asked at once. "Aunt Capricia has been acting weird, even for her."

"Sit down boys." Severus said, gesturing them to the couch. "We need to have a talk before anything else."

To his amusement, the two boys shared glances. "We didn't do anything, Father." Blaise protested. "I promise."

"I doubt that, very much." Severus said wryly. "But I need to talk to the two of you about another visitor that we're going to have this summer."

"Someone's coming to visit?" Blaise asked curiously. "Who?"

"Is it Father?" Draco asked hesitantly. He had no love for the man who had sired him, but knew that Severus was, for some Merlin-forsaken reason, fond of the man. Draco knew that Lucius often visited Severus, sometimes even more than he visited Draco's mother, but hoped that wasn't the case this year. He wanted an enjoyable summer, which would most certainly not happen if Lucius Abraxos Malfoy was in attendance.

Severus shook his head. "No, no, it's not Lucius. It's your sister, Blaise." He said, in his usual blunt fashion. "Your elder sister."

"What?" Blaise said, indigo eyes widening in surprise. "You found her?"

"Serena, right?" Draco said, struggling to remember. Both boys had been told the story, over the years, but neither Severus nor Capricia liked to talk of it often, so they only knew the barest details.

"Zinone." Blaise corrected his friend. "Mother always claimed she liked that name best."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, well, she likes Zaccheus best for you too, but you never use it."

Blaise wrinkled his nose, looking elegant even through his disgust. "Yeah." He said, rolling his eyes. "I never said she had good taste, though."

"Personally, I still think Silas is a fine name for you." Severus teased, grinning. "But yes, it is Serena. We found her, though under more unfortunate circumstances than we'd have liked. Her glamour was removed when her adopted parents died. We found her and I was eventually allowed to bring her here."

"That's great!" Blaise said. "Well, not that her parents died, but that we found her." He added quickly when his father's dark eyes turned to him in shock. "So why do you look so…grim?"

"There are a few complications with regards to the identity of your sister." Severus said, shifting slightly. He didn't want to have this conversation, but hated the haunted look that was on his daughter's face. "She's not a stranger to us."

"We know her already?" Draco repeated, looking in confusion at Blaise. "But how? She's an older student? I mean, she was born before Blaise."

"She wouldn't be an older student." Blaise argued. "She'd be one of the oldest students in our class, but she's in _our _year."

"Who are the oldest students?" Draco asked, instantly intrigued. "I don't even know. But- she can't be a Slytherin then!" He exclaimed, as he mentally went through his classmates. "Pansy and Millie both look like their parents and so does Daph. They couldn't have been adopted."

"There was a glamour though." Blaise shot back at once. "What better way to hide a child?"

As much as Severus usually enjoyed the quick minds of the two boys in front of him, today he was too frustrated to let their witty repartee continue. "She is not a Slytherin."

"A Raven then." Blaise said, nodding. He was quite the bookworm and knew that he had gotten it from his father, though it couldn't be discounted that his mother was quite clever in her own rights. He'd almost become a Raven, but had requested that he be placed with his god-brother and had thus become a Snake. "Which one?"

"Actually," Severus said, hiding his own distaste for his daughter's house. "She's a Gryffindor. She was raised in a completely different manner than you were, don't forget that." He warned as both boys wrinkled their noses in distaste.

He gave them a moment to accept his words, but before he could speak, Blaise suddenly stood. "Wait a minute." He said. "A Gryffindor who probably should have been in Ravenclaw? You're not talking about…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "No way."

"Yes." Severus, said, ruefully shaking his head as he thought about the terror that was his and Capricia's brains put together in one child. "It's Hermione Granger."

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed. "She can't be, Uncle Sev. She just…she can't be!" He protested. "Granger- we fight with her all the time."

He suddenly smirked up at his friend. "Well, Blaise fights with her all the time. I stick to an opponent I know I have a chance against. She humiliates him on a weekly basis."

"Yes, I've heard." Severus said, allowing his unhappiness to show. "I've had to deal with a panicking young lady all morning as she worried about how she wasn't going to have any privacy in the library now that you two were showing up. I understand you've made quite a nuisance of yourself, young man." He said to his son.

Under his father's glare, Blaise meekly retook his seat. "It was just a joke, Father, honest!" He protested. "Granger's in the library for hours every day! She needs to take a break sometimes! I just…" He couldn't hold back a mischievous grin. "I just help her out sometimes. She doesn't _own_ that table, you know. Other people can use it." He added, crossing his arms.

"Hmm." Severus said, hiding his amusement. "Nevertheless, there will be no more of that. She is your sister and is to be respected as such. Now, I know there is a certain amount of teasing between siblings to be expected, but that girl has been through a lot lately. Should there be a major magical surge or I find a crying girl, the two of you will make me extremely unhappy. And none of us want that, now do we?"

"Uh-uh!" The two boys exclaimed, shaking their heads rapidly. That was the last thing they wanted! Though Snape wasn't anywhere near as demanding when they were at his home as when they were at school, it was never, never, never a good idea to anger the man intentionally. Both of their backsides could attest to that.

"Good." Severus knew his point was made and so stood. "Now, why don't you two head off to wherever your devious little minds take you. I will be down in my laboratory. Hermione is in the library. Be good. I will see all three of you at supper time."

And with one more warning glare, he glided away.

************************

Blaise and Draco waited until Severus was clearly out of sight before turning wide eyes on each other.

"Granger?" They both half-whispered, horrified.

"Oh dear Merlin," Blaise moaned, sinking into the couch. "If she tells Dad about half of the things I've done to that table, I'm in trouble. How could Granger be my sister?"

Draco shrugged, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "Shall we go greet her?" He asked hesitantly. "She knows we were coming. It would be rude not to."

"Yeah." Blaise decided. "I need to stake out my part of the library before she tries to take over the whole thing!"

As they walked towards the library, Draco laughed. "I wonder if you recognized her as your sister before you ever knew the truth?" He asked his dark-haired friend. "You certainly teased as if she were your sister. Or a girl you liked…" He added, thoughtfully.

"Ew!" Blaise said. "Even before I knew she was my sister- gross. And now," he trailed off, smacking his friend on the head.

Draco stumbled forward a few feet, laughing. Blaise knew his friend all too well, though, and knew exactly what to say to shut him up.

"More importantly, what do we do if she starts crying?"

Draco stumbled again as his head whipped around to face the other teen. "What!"

"She lost her parents, Drake." Blaise pointed out, trying to hold back his smirk. "You know how Gryffindors are. Very attached to their family. What if she starts crying?"

"There is no crying in the library!" Draco said, voice high with nervousness. "If she starts crying, she gets the boot!"

Draco might not like the lack of affection he received from his parents, but he had always appreciated the coldness his mother used to approach emotions. Despite his stays at Zabini Manor, where Capricia was prone to crying, his tolerance had never risen. Even Pansy, his long-time girlfriend, knew better than to come crying to him. If she needed him to get revenge for her, sure, he would gladly do that. But no crying.

And for a girl he had spent the last four years taunting, how in Merlin's name was he supposed to resist?

A vision of a glowering Severus Snape stopped those dangerous thoughts. That road could lead him to nothing but pain.

They reached the library silently, each boy contemplating the horror within. They looked at each other, before taking a deep breath and pushing the doors open.

***************************************

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I should be updating once or twice a week again. I'm back at college and my schedule has finally been ironed out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any corrections or ideas, plz let me know. Tell me what you thought of Blaise's name! And how attached are you to a HG/HP story? Would you prefer her with a Slytherin? Cuz I was thinking Draco and Blaise might call for backup…

Minara.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

To the shock of both of the boys, Hermione wasn't in sight as they walked in. They shared a glance, ever-curious. She couldn't possibly be hiding…could she? She was here, wasn't she?

"She's probably buried under a stack of books somewhere." Blaise said, snickering.

"Or looking for the most obscure book she can find." Draco added, grinning.

"Or, she could be waiting for two bloody prats to move out of her way."

Both boys swung around to see a girl with ink black hair and indigo eyes glaring at them, hands on her hips. She was a bit taller than Granger and quite a bit more filled out, but that indignant glare could only belong to one girl.

"Granger?" The boys said at once.

"Zabini. Malfoy." She nodded levelly at each boy before pushing through them and heading back towards her table. She had secured the table just to the right of the steps leading up to the second floor of the library.

As she sat, however, the two boys appeared in front of her.

"That's it, Granger?" Zabini asked, folding his arms and shaking his head. "What a pitiful greeting for your favourite brother."

"You aren't my favourite brother." She shot back at once.

The two boys shared a glance at that. Severus had said she'd lost her parents—did she have adopted siblings?

"I thought Blaise was your only brother?" Draco asked, cautious because his curiosity did not mean he wanted a crying girl on his hands. The answer wasn't worth that much.

"Technically, Zabini is my only brother." Hermione admitted, flipping through the book in front of her lazily. It was better than staring dumbly at the two of them, to her mind at least. "Though Severus did say that I should consider you as a brother too. But I've always rather thought of Harry and Ron as brothers. Merlin knows I take care of them like they were my little brothers and Ron and I certainly fight enough and…" She trailed off, realizing who she was talking to. "And this is none of your business." She decided.

"Of course it's our business." Blaise said brightly, smirking. "Father's right- you have real brothers now. You can get rid of those two and get Father to put you in Slytherin and-"

"Oh, I don't think so." She said, glaring up at him. "I don't think you're funny. I'm happy in Gryffindor and I'm hapy with Ron and Harry."

"How could you be happy with the Gryffindorks?" Draco scoffed. "Sure, it was fine when you were Muggle-born, but now you can be proud of your family."

If looks could burn, Draco would have been fried to a crisp. "I am proud of my family." She hissed angrily. "And for your information, Mr. High-and-Mighty Slytherin, there are plenty of purebloods in Gryffindor. I would die before I transferred into Slytherin."

"Ease up there, now, Granger." Blaise said, glaring at Draco himself. Smooth move, idiot, he thought sourly. "We just thought you might like to transfer to your real house. If your whole family is in Slytherin, that usually means something."

"Yeah, it means I'm the only one who got out." She said grumpily. "And thank Merlin for that."

She decided she might have gone too far, as both boys glared at her. So, she quickly redirected. It always worked with Harry and Ron, so it would probably work on these two. She'd long believed that boys weren't that hard to figure out. "So, where do you two usually sit?" She asked, gesturing around the room. "I want to be sure and avoid that area."

Her plan worked, for both boys fell back to their customary smirks. "What would you say, Granger," Blaise teased. "If I told you that you were at my table?"

"I'd tell you that you're full of it." She shot back at once, smiling sweetly. "Because I know Severus would have warned me about that if I was. He knows all about you and your feeble attempts to usurp my table at Hogwarts."

"That damn table belongs to everyone!" Blaise protested, for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"No one else has a problem finding somewhere else to sit." She said hotly. "Except you two."

"Well," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Excuse us for not bowing down to the Golden Princess." He said, bowing deeply. "All hail!"

"That's not what I meant!" She said, blushing at his teasing. "I just meant that- Oh!" She broke off, shaking her head as the two dissolved into laughter.

"Ease up, Granger, ease up." Blaise said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "We take center stage." He said sarcastically, pointing to the table that sat in front of the stairs, though it was far enough back that at least two more tables could fit before one reached the actual stairs. "So don't worry, we'll still be able to see your friendly face every day. Maybe we'll even wave to you upon occasion."

"I wish you wouldn't." She said. "So, can you leave now? We've made nice, we've chatted; now go away and don't bother me."

"You know you missed us, Granger." Draco said, grinning cheekily. "It's fine that you don't want to admit it now, but you will in time. Maybe then we'll invite you to sit at our table. If you're lucky."

She rolled her eyes. "What a treat." She deadpanned.

"I'm glad you understand." Blaise said, before turning to leave.

**********

The two boys retreated to their customary table and were glad to see that they could view Granger perfectly from where she was seated.

"Well, I think that went well." Blaise said as they sat. They had both brought some of their homework to do, but talking was always a better pastime, especially when they had something so interesting to talk about. "She didn't curse me." He said happily. Such was usually the outcome when Blaise Zabini ran into Hermione Granger in a library.

"You have low standards for conversation, Blaise, you really do." Draco laughed. "So, more importantly," he went on, "how are we going to have fun with this?"

"I don't know," Blaise mused, resting his chin on his hand as he propped his elbow on the table. "Seeing Granger in a library automatically makes me itch for a prank. But Father is obviously in one of his serious moods. If we anger him, we'll spend all summer paying for our mistake. You know how he is about family."

"Or worse than that." Draco added sadly. "He might ship us back. You'd have to go spend the summer in Italy with your idiot cousins and I'd have to go back to the Ice Queen. Sev can only take so much- you know he doesn't know anything about kids. Now he has three of them."

Blaise snorted. "This has got to be like his own personal form of hell. He probably has nightmares about us coming to visit."

The very thought made Draco laugh. "Probably." He agreed. "Just like most of the time, he probably isn't downstairs brewing. He's just staring at the wall, wondering how in Merlin's name he acquired three children."

The two snickered about that for several minutes, the vision funny even if they knew that Severus was more than likely deep into brewing. The man seemed to brew more than he slept. Not even children could pull him from his love. And Merlin knows, the students of Hogwarts made Potions hell each and every year.

"So," Draco said after a few minutes. "How do you think this is going to change things? You having a sister?"

None of their friends at school had sisters. Adrian Pucey, the eldest of their bunch, had a younger brother who would be starting school in about three years, and Terrence Higgs had two older brothers that had long since graduated, but no one else had a sibling even close to them, let alone a sister.

"You've got to protect a sister." Blaise mused. "I mean, Merlin, I have to make sure none of the guys get close to her. I don't want them shagging my sister and then bragging about it! And you know the Slytherins will be all over her once they find out her true identity. Father's child? With mother's looks? She's like the perfect girl."

Draco snorted. "Yeah. Too bad about the personality though."

"No, Drake." Blaise smacked his friend, frowning. "You have to think of her as your sister too. We're brothers in this. I'm serious." As Blaise thought about it, the situation seemed to get worse and worse. "They'll be all over her. The Ravenclaws too- like Terry Boot. You know how the Boot's are- they're always interested in finding the smartest girl they can. If that git finds out she's pureblood, he'll start pursuing her. And you know Boot's don't always take no for an answer."

In fact, Terry's great-great-grandmother had joined the family in such a fashion, as back then, the medieval rape law requiring a man to marry the woman he tarnished was still in effect.

"Yeah, but this is Hermione Granger we're talking about." Draco protested. "I mean, sure, she was with Krum this year, but Granger doesn't care about boys. And besides, you have Potty and Weaselbee to do all your work for you. Truthfully, I think they're both a little interested in her."

"Well, I am definitely not letting my sister marry a Gryffindor!" Blaise protested. "It's bad enough that she's going to date. I won't let her ruin her life that way."

Draco could see his friend was getting worked up, which wouldn't be good, though it was amusing. Blaise was so often on his own, he could run a whole idea through in his head and Draco knew he was only getting pieces of the plan Blaise was undoubtedly already concocting. Poor Granger, she wouldn't even know what hit her.

"C'mon Blaise, let's get some of this done." Draco said, shaking his friend roughly. "You can scheme later- I want to go flying."

Unfortunately, their brooms had been confiscated and would remain as such until their homework was completely finished and was approved by Severus.

"I want to fly to." Blaise said, coming out of his agitation enough to pout.

"Well then, get to work!"

******************

And thus, the first week passed in silence. Severus should have known better, but he allowed himself to be relieved when no complaints were brought to his attention. Furthermore, he decided that since the three were living in relative peace, he should encourage them to act as proper siblings.

Therefore, the next week, while at dinner one night, before Hermione could do her usual dash back to the library after pudding, he spoke up. "Children," he said. "I know I haven't been around to see the three of you as often as I should and we are therefore going to start spending a few hours every night talking. I want you to get to know each other and become friends. So, after dinner, we shall retire to my den and talk."

As Severus often did this when his guilt got to him, Draco and Blaise merely nodded. The meetings were sometimes annoying, but generally interesting as they could always convince him to tell them a funny story about Lucius or Capricia.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not as happy. Frankly, she didn't want to get to know either boy better. But, she did want to learn a little more about Severus and even about her mother, though she wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of seeing her mother again.

"I suppose that would be acceptable." She finally said, when Severus turned to her for an answer.

And thus had begun their meetings. Severus knew Hermione wouldn't be open with them immediately, but eventually he did get some more answers from her than usual.

Unfortunately, as time went on, so too did the boys' desire for pranks. Their darling 'sister' was still regularly ignoring them and was simply begging for a prank. Finally, the thought of their punishments grew less tempering for the two.

A month after the boys had showed up, Severus's peaceful cup of tea before hunting his children down for breakfast (which they all quite regularly skipped, much to his displeasure) was interrupted as Hermione's furious rant aimed at her brothers filtered down to Severus's bedroom on the first floor.

"You arrogant bastards! How could you? I hate you- I hate you both! I'll always hate you!"

*********************

Hey guys! A bit of a cliff-hanger here, I'd love to hear what you guys think they did to Hermione. I think I have an idea of what I want to write, but if you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

Severus quickly hurried upstairs just in time to see Hermione's door slam shut. Blaise and Draco were hiding in a small alcove in the hallway just before the library, laughing like they were both mad hyenas. Severus frowned at their behavior, but first turned to deal with his daughter.

"Hermione?" He asked, knocking on her door. He discreetly tried the door, but found it locked. "Are you alright."

He heard furious scrambling around inside the room and two horrified gasps from the two boys who were trying to hide. He made sure they stayed where they were with one swift, piercing glare and tried to concentrate on what his daughter was doing. "Hermione?"

He was answered this time, as the door swung open to reveal a bald, red-faced Hermione with tear-tracks down both cheeks. "You said I could live with Sirius and Harry if I really wanted to." She said, staring straight at him. "I really want to."

His eyes widened, noting the shrunken trunk in one hand and a gripped wand in her other. He searched for something to say to her, but took too long as she finally nodded and headed for the stairs. He followed her to the top of the stairs before he could speak. "Hermione, I wish you would reconsider. I have a potion that will re-grow your hair. They will not go unpunished."

"No." His heart fell as she shook her smooth head. "If this was the first time, I might stay. Hell," she laughed bitterly. "If this was the tenth time, I might stay. But it's every god-damned day. I can't take it anymore. They win."

"Every day?" He asked, following her again as she went downstairs. "You never said anything." He 'd never seen anything, he added silently. "What happened?"

"I'm not about to snitch on them." She said, spinning back to him as they reached the sitting room. "You can punish them and then they'll just start again. They've made their opinions clear- they don't a sister. I ignored it in the beginning because I thought they'd get it out of their systems and we'd be fine. But they didn't and I'm not fine and I'm not taking this anymore. I don't have to. I swear to God, they've driven me crazy. I don't ever want to see either one of them again."

She spoke angrily, but tears started spilling from her beautiful blue eyes as she spoke, nearly breaking his heart. "Alright." He said, sighing. He couldn't fight with her anymore. "Come with me, I'll take you to Black." He added, gesturing her towards the fireplace.

Within minutes, they were in Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione!"

They were immediately accosted by the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, whose joyfulness vanished the moment he saw her tear-stained eyes. "What happened?" He demanded, glaring at Snape.

Sirius, who had been playing chess with Harry at the small table in front of the fireplace, stood as he saw a bald-headed Hermione. A frown appeared on his face as he saw what his godson had seen. "Harry, why don't you take Hermione up to your room? Let me talk to Snape."

"Sure." Harry threw an arm around Hermione and led her away.

"Black, you don't mind if she stays with you for awhile?" Severus asked, as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was unusually clean, as he hadn't even had a chance to start brewing today and failed to do anything about his temper. Before Sirius had a chance to answer, Severus went on, "I have two boys I have to make regret every single breath they take, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, wait." Sirius did what he'd never thought he would, reaching out to stop Severus Snape from leaving his presence. "Of course she can stay, but an explanation would be great."

As his enemy hadn't even bothered to be antagonistic, Severus couldn't just angrily brush him off. "Fine," he said reluctantly, stepping out of Black's reach. He definitely wasn't any more happy about being touched by Sirius Black than Black looked for touching him. "Apparently those idiot boys have mine have been playing pranks on her. She foolishly hasn't said anything to me and so those boys didn't know how dangerous it would be to anger me like this. I'm going to go show them."

While Sirius was always glad to see Snape's anger when it wasn't pointed at himself, he wouldn't have felt right turning Snape loose on two small boys, even if they had been idiotic gits. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to calm down a bit?" He asked hesitantly. "Maybe talk to Hermione first? You wouldn't want to say anything you'll only regret later."

"Oh, I won't regret any of it." Severus assured the other man. When his words failed to relieve the other man, he shrugged uneasily. "Come on, Black. You know I can't go talk to her. I have no idea what to say to her. She's crying- they made my daughter cry. I can't even get to know her well enough for her to call me Father. I can do this for her."

"You can't at your son's expense." Sirius pointed out. "Hell, you'll be facing down Narcissa Malfoy and Capricia Zabini if you do something permanent to those boys. Neither is a woman you want to tangle with- you know that. Hell, you'd be better off with Malfoy- at least he'd give you a fighting chance. Cissy would just castrate you, if Capricia didn't get there first. You know how protective she is of her son."

Sirius didn't elaborate, didn't even point out a specific woman, as there was no need to. They both had known Narcissa for most of their Hogwarts careers and Sirius had known her additionally as a child while Severus had known her as an adult. Both had seen the elaborate announcements that had announced the Malfoy heir when he was born, and pictures of an adoring Narcissa holding her baby while Lucius proudly looked on. Even though Narcissa was colder to the boy now, on Lucius's idiotic orders to 'toughen the boy up', no one in the whole of the Wizarding World doubted the love that woman held for her son.

And as for Capricia, well if her reputation wasn't dastardly enough before she had married Severus and started to settle down, however much slightly that was, she might have grown even more bloodthirsty between losing her daughter and finally getting a son. She had been overprotective of the boy since the day he was born. Severus had had firsthand accounts of her protection, while Sirius had met several new inhabitants at Azkaban who had been grateful to be there, just to get away from the vengeful woman. Her killing total had more than tripled since young Blaise had come into the world, though she was as successful at hiding her steps as ever. But everyone knew angering her heir was a good way to disappear forever.

Severus sighed. "I won't kill them." He said, though he sounded far too reluctant for Sirius's taste. "I won't even permanently injure them. But I told the damn little idiots before they even saw Hermione again that I wanted peace between the three of them. This will not inspire peace. Why they ever thought they could get away with this, I don't know. Frankly, I'm surprised she didn't attack them."

Sirius could have leaped on that opening to throw out the fact that she was a Gryffindor and therefore a good person as opposed to her father. He could have, but he didn't. Instead, he actually did something rather decent. "I am too." He said. "She's a lot like her father that way."

Severus looked at the other in surprise, but Sirius wasn't done yet. "Snape, don't look at me like that. As I know the truth now, a lot of the things Harry has told me about that girl remind me an awful lot of you. Including the part where she didn't like to tell other people about bullies. If he's right about her, which I couldn't imagine him not being, she's already plotting vengeance. Although she'll be smart about it and hit them when they least expect it. Just like her father. She would never have taken the easy way out and told you what was going on."

He paused, but then decided to finish his thoughts. He wasn't sure he could shock Snape anymore, but if he did then it would be worth it. "She does want to get to know you, but you've got to figure that she's about as shy as you are. She's a bookworm. Just like you, just like Remus- which means she'd rather read books than talk about anything awkward. And you've got to admit that your situation is awkward. That's why you're hiding down in your dungeons and she's hiding in a library. Just remember- she's never left Harry's side since they became friends. Yet she decided not to spend the summer with him. She wanted to spend it with you."

"I…" Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd been struck speechless and knew it was a feeling he didn't like. Nevertheless, it wasn't as if the other man was wrong. "Well, I didn't think about it like that."

"Well you should." Sirius said gruffly, having had more than enough of the niceties. "So, just give her some time and then make those two apologize."

"I'll do that. Take care of my daughter, Black." Rather disgusted himself, Severus made his glare all the more menacing. "I'll Floo her tomorrow." He added, before leaving.

***

When he returned home, he had a surprise waiting for him. Not only were the boys waiting for him patiently on the couch, Capricia was sitting on the armchair closest to the fire, glaring at the boys while nursing a glass of wine.

"Capricia, darling." He said hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my daughter." She said, smiling at her former husband. "I found some dresses that would look darling on her. Only to find that she had been chased away from her own father's house. And seeing as he was nowhere in sight, I took it upon myself to get the whole story." She emphasized the last few words, her eyes boring into the two boys. Severus, much amused, turned to them, watching them squirm uncomfortably in their seats. "Where were you, darling? And where is _my_ _daughter_?"

Severus winced himself as her glare turned to him. She only claimed her children separate from his when he had fallen into disfavor. Unfortunately, this time he knew he deserved such behavior all too well. "I took her to…" Of course, he couldn't tell her, thanks to the Fidelius charm Dumbledore had put on Grimmauld and so his throat closed. "Erm, that is, she's safe. She's at a friend's house." He added reluctantly. "She no longer wishes to stay with me."

"And you didn't bother to ask her if she wished to come stay with me?" As he fell into her trap, Capricia was instantly on her feet. He closed his eyes in defeat, realizing she hadn't cared where the girl was, truly. She was only mad that the girl hadn't gone to her. "She is my daughter! Just because my son doesn't want to spend any time in Italy with me doesn't mean she wouldn't. But no, you don't consider that, do you?"

"No, Capricia, I didn't." Severus admitted. "Because I knew that she wouldn't go to you. She was upset and angry. She needed someone comfortable to go to. You may be her mother, but you are a perfect stranger to you. And," he added, straightening. He could only take so much of Capricia and he didn't need her pettiness at the moment. "If you keep up your attitudes, you're not going to be anything more. I have tried to explain to you that our daughter doesn't care about fashion. She doesn't want you visiting just for dresses. You could have come back just to visit her, but you didn't. All you're trying to do is update the wardrobe that she doesn't even care about."

She gasped, free hand flying to her chest. "How dare you! I care just as much about our daughter as you do!"

"I didn't say that you didn't." Severus said, mindful of the two boys eagerly watching with wide eyes. "I'm saying you've visited three times in the last month and each time I had to spend the next few days listening to her complain about not being able to find her jeans and other Muggle clothes. She doesn't appreciate your updates. As you've spent no time with her, I can tell you that she doesn't particularly appreciate the woman that Blaise and I know and love. So I sent her to her friend's house. She only has one close by and she needed time with him. It's done with and she's staying there until she feels ready to come home- here- again."

"Oh really?" She asked, glaring at him.

He raised his chin. She was the only one who ever dared challenge him and that was because he usually gave into her every demand. But Severus Snape wasn't one to be walked on all the time, even by the gorgeous woman before him. "Really." He said in a defiant voice.

They stared tensely at each other and then she sighed. "Very well." She said. "I suppose this is my own mistake. I kept intending to come to those family meetings you were having, but something always came up. I thought you all were getting along quite well, though. What happened?"

Severus smirked, turning towards the teens. "That is what I intend to find out."

************************

Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait one more chapter to find out the prank. Let me know what you think it is! And tell me where you want Hermione to go- stay with Sirius and Harry, go visit with Capricia or go back to Sev's.


	12. Chapter 12

Define Family Chapter Twelve-

Severus turned his fiercest glare on the two boys he had had a hand in raising since their births and was pleased to see them both immediately begin to squirm. Continued exposure to him obviously did not erase the effects of his most threatening demeanour, he was glad to see, though he had never been able to make the same boast with regards to Capricia, as evidenced when he saw her raise a hand to her mouth to stifle her smile. Traitor.

"Explain. Now." He ordered, voice low and dangerous, promising disembowelment if his answers were not given post haste.

The two teens shared a glance and Severus was unpleasantly reminded of the Weasley twins. Many people were impressed by their abilities to speak without communicating, but he had never been. It was his experience that only brats intent on making mischief learned such a feat, as evidenced by the twins. Potter and Black had had such an ability, so too did Potter Jr and Weasley.

"Explain!" He demanded.

"Um-"

"Well-"

He had really put the fear of god in them that time, as they spilled over themselves answering simultaneously. He pointed imperiously to Blaise. "You. Explain. You're supposed to be her brother. I would like her to think of Draco the same way, but you are connected to her by blood. There is no getting around that. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Father!" Blaise wailed, biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "It was just a little fun. We do it to the girls at Hogwarts all the time. We were just waiting for her to retaliate." He added, shrugging. "That's what Pansy and Millie do. But she just kept ignoring us, so we went a step further. We just wanted a reaction! We didn't want her to leave!"

"You couldn't have chosen another way to befriend her?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow doubtfully. "You thought tormenting her was the only way to go? It seems to me that you were subtly undermining her whole stay. I notice none of the pranks were ever eye-catching enough to draw my attention."

"We didn't want to embarrass her!" Blaise protested.

"It's true, Uncle Sev." Draco burst in earnestly. "Honestly! We were trying to make her feel at home, just like you said. At Hogwarts, we do this all the time with the girls. It's a way to keep from getting bored- erm, I mean, to keep from getting bogged down in schoolwork!" He quickly backpedaled as Severus turned his glare on him. "You know- we've got to have some fun, to keep from becoming too serious."

Blaise nodded, agreeing with his best friend's words. "She's so serious all the time! She never does anything but read- she's redone her Transfiguration three times!"

"And did you know that?" Capricia's sharp tongue slipped out the words before Severus could, caught up in the conversation in spite of her intentions to simply watch her former husband in what she privately believed to be his most attractive form.

She was rewarded, both by a glare from Severus that made her want to send the boys away and jump his too-thin bones as well as an embarrassed glance from her usually-graceful son.

"Well, we might have taken a peek or two at what she was working on." Draco drawled, trying in vain to regain his usually unruffled composure. "We were just looking out for her, Aunt Capricia. Honestly! And several times we caught her glaring at us; we had to make sure she wasn't planning anything devious."

"And you were forgetting the fact that she is a Gryffindor?" Capricia pointed out, again causing Severus to turn and glare at her. She offered him a sultry smile, wondering what he might do, feeling slightly disappointed when he merely turned away. "Gryffindors are supposed to be above all of that."

"Yeah, well, Granger was never a regular Gryffindor." Blaise said bluntly, rolling his eyes. "She would have fit in well in Slytherin. Hey, speaking of which, Mother, are you going to have her resorted? Zabinis do not reside in Gryffindor."

Severus finally managed to get an answer in. "Blaise Silas, you had better watch yourself." He warned. "I've told you already, whether you like her placement or not, you cannot order your sister to have herself resorted. Resortings do not exist at Hogwarts. There isn't an enchantment created yet that can fool that Hat. Even if her identity was hidden, her personality was not. She lives and dies a Gryffindor."

"And don't think you can get off topic." Capricia added, though she herself looked a bit put out by the news. Her son was telling the truth- no Zabini had been put in Gryffindor throughout all of their documented generations. "You didn't consider that your sister might not play ridiuculous games with her friends and might not be having as much fun as you were?"

The boys looked at each other again, both unsure of what to say. "We were just kidding around." Draco offered weakly. "We're sorry."

They turned pathetic faces towards Capricia, always the more lenient of the two adults, but Severus had finally had enough.

"That is no excuse." He hissed. The most dangerous time to be around Severus was when he got so angry that his voice dropped. He regularly yelled and that they could handle. But both boys immediately hunched over, trying to make themselves smaller targets, as his voice dropped lower than a whisper. "I have never been more disappointed in the two of you. You two were finally reunited with your sister. We have never had a chance to get to know her, not even the chance you had. You were given a golden opportunity to get to know your sister and rebuild a relationship that you ruined previously because of _petty rivalries_. You choose to disregard these, like absolute _idiots_, and instead drive her from her ancestral home. Exactly what incentive does she have now to return?" He demanded, stepping forward menacingly.

"She is already hurting because of the loss of her parents- I think a little excessive reading is the last of our worries. I seem to remember a certain little boy who absolutely refused to be coddled in any manner when his cat died." He added, turning to Draco. "He refused his parent's kind offer to get him another pet and instead snuck out on his father's broom for days to go flying because he'd rather do something destructive instead. How did that story end?" He demanded.

"I fell and broke both of my legs." Draco muttered, cheeks turning bright red. His eyes were set warily on his godfather and he felt as if his legs were broken again. He couldn't imagine he'd ever be fast enough if, Merlin forbid, his godfather came after them as he seemed ready to do.

"That's right." Severus agreed. "Or perhaps a certain other young boy who decided when his Nonno died that he didn't have to listen to anyone anymore and could go exploring the secret passages of Zabini Estate on his own. What happened there?" Blaise's eyes dropped to the carpet, as his own cheeks grew red, refusing to answer. "Hm?"

"I got stuck in a room with no exits." The boy finally admitted.

"Yes. You both took ridiculous risks that almost cost each of you your lives. Thankfully, your sister's cooler head has kept her from running off to do something stupid. You forget whose company she has kept for the last few years- she is more than able to play the idiot Gryffindor. And you have driven her right into the arms of Harry Potter! Who will no doubt use this time to comfort her- as her brothers should have!- and will use this time to reinforce all of those idiotic Gryffindor tendencies she harbors." Severus added, looking disgusted as he remembered the sight of his daughter in a Potter's arms.

"As if that wasn't enough," he added, face clearing as he forced his mind back to the matter of hand, "you deliberately disobeyed me. Deliberately! I warned you; I sat you down _specifically_ to warn you not to cause your sister trouble. Did I not?"

He refused to let the boys sit there and let his words wash over them. They were going to be active participants. Therefore, he glared at them until they both answered.

"Yes, yes I did." He agreed mockingly with their sentiments. "Not that such a thing mattered to either of you apparently. You have acted like spoilt little children, angry at your sister because she wouldn't play your silly games and so you upped the stakes to try to get her to retaliate. I will go tlak to her tomorrow, but I have severe doubts as to wehter or not she will return here beofer Hogwarts begins again. Which may be just as well, because until the two of you prove that you have learned to act your age, I shall have to treat you as children again. You may retire to your rooms now." He said, eyes going to the clock on the mantelpiece. "It's quite an appropriate bedtime for seven year olds. Go!"

Though neither boy looked happy, neither argued either. They were gone in a flash. "No running!" Severus bellowed, causing their heavy footsteps to immediately cease.

Now that they were gone, he could allow his anger out. His former wife had seen him at his worse and had stuck by him, nothing he did could faze her anymore. He stalked over to his mantle, grabbed the clock that he had looked at and immediately threw it into the opposite wall. The smashing sound pleased him, causing him to grab the few odds and ends he kept on either side of the mantle and hurl them after the clock.

When he felt that his anger wouldn't overwhelm him, he relaxed. Immediately, Capricia stepped over to him, winding her arms around his thin torso, and pulling him in close. "Don't worry," she said, kissing his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"You don't know her, Capricia. This is it, she's not going to come back. What does she have here? Two tormentors and a horrible father. Why wouldn't she want to stay with Black and Potter? There will never be a time, my dear, when I do not lose to a Black and a Potter," he added, laughing sourly. "She's my first-born child."

"Oh, Severus." Rather than being worried by his words, she was undeniably amused. "They aren't tormenting the girl, they're just being boys. I know that you and Sebastian didn't have much of a normal childhood, but I assure you they are just being brothers to her. When I was little and had to visit Italy every year, my male cousins out there made sure I got much the same treatment." She said, rubbing his arm soothingly. "Boys always tease their sisters. They can't exactly go up and give her a big hug- none of them would be comfortable with that."

"That sounds perfectly ridiculous. They could have struck up a conversation with her- Merlin knows they're all ravenous enough readers." Severus protested.

"Oh hush." Capricia pushed him down onto the armchair she'd been sitting in and took a seat on his lap. "She wouldn't have let them close enough- she'd had immediately suspected a plot. At least this way, once she calms down, she won't distrust them as much. She'll be ready, by all accounts, to get revenge. She's getting used to them and they to her, without any of them even realizing it. You needn't worry."

"I cannot help but to worry." Severus murmured. "That's sounds absolutely illogical. But, I never did have that sort of relationship, so I cannot judge."

"Nonesense." Capricia laughed. "You may not have had it with your brother, but you and Lucius are much the same. Not with pranks, perhaps, but most certainly with teasing. When I listen to your conversations, I cannot decide if you two love each other or despise each other, so sharp are your tongues towards each other. They are making friends," she assured him. "I promise you. They all just need time to calm down. As do you." She said, kissing his cheek softly. "I haven't seen you so angry in quite a long time."

"I haven't been so angry." Severus admitted, leaning his head down against hers. "I know no one knew what to expect when news went out that you and I had produced a daughter. I still have no idea what to expect. But now- now that she is so close and I have the opportunity to attempt some relationship with her- it is stolen from me. What if she decides this is all my fault and never wants to see me again?"

Capricia grinned fondly at the man. So few others were given access to this personal side of him, that she was always thankful that she'd taken the time to break through his layers. Who knew big bad Severus Snape had a sensitive side? "She won't." Capricia said, pulling him up so that she could meet his eyes. "How could anyone not love you?" She asked, kissing him fiercely.

He smiled as she tried to deepen their kiss. He resisted for a moment, but as usual, gave in. He could never resist Capricia.

And later, when they had retired to his room and Capricia was dozing at his side with a smug, satisfied grin on her face, Severus lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was almost feeling hopeful that things could be resolved and that everything would turn out alright.

And then his Dark Mark started to burn.

************

No Hermione in this chapter, but we'll get back to her. Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews last chapter. Not only were they great in general, but most of you took the time to answer my questions which I LOVE. I have more for you now, if you don't mind. What do you think is going on with Sev's involvement with Voldemort. I know it was a bit complicated earlier, but do you think he should return to Voldy in spite of Dumble's orders or not? I had a whole little sub-plot like that in mind, but it could just as easily be left out and focus more on the family-building without the serious undertone. It's up to you guys, as usual. Let me know any ideas you have on where this story is going too- I ever so curious.

Oh, and I can't remember who, but someone asked me, so I shall do a plug in general. If you like my writing, I am doing another story at the same time as this one. It's also a WIP, but I update them at the same time each week, so if you'd like, head over there next. Some of you do already, but the rest of you are welcome to ;D

Minara.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Severus was instantly on his feet. Whether he agreed with Albus or not, there was no way that he wasn't answering this summons. He hated to disappoint his daughter, but it was more important than ever to make sure they knew what Voldemort was up to.

"Capricia, my love," he said, gently shaking her. "Come on, love, wake up."

The naked woman roused, looking up at him with heavy eyes. "What's wrong, _caro_?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm going to the Dark Lord." He said, clutching his left forearm. "If I'm not back by nightfall, contact Dumbledore. Can you stay here with the boys? Keep them in their rooms all day." He added sternly.

Not that Capricia was actually listening. "Oh, Severus, no." She protested, grabbing his arm. "We finally have our full family back. Why risk that for this stupid war?"

"I have to, Capricia." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I have to; this is what I do. I'll probably be back in a little while, though because it's summer, he may keep me longer. Don't worry about me."

He hurried to get his cloak and mask, stopping in his lab to gather a few things and then left.

***

He Apparated to Riddle Manor, where Voldemort had taken up residence, to find that it was not a full meeting. Only the Inner Circle was there: Macnair, Avery, Nott, Malfoy and the LeStranges. That bastard Pettigrew was there as well, not that he was in the Inner Circle. He was Voldemort's attendant, standing nervously beside the throne the Dark Lord sat on to preside over the others.

Severus approached the snake-like man, bowing low even as he carefully closed his mind. He'd never prostrated himself before the Dark Lord, as some of the others did, which had always garnered a different reaction from the Dark Lord. When he was angry, it usually cost Severus at least a hex. No matter what though, Severus knew the Dark Lord admired his strength, for never giving in to the urge to take the easier path.

Today, he seemed to be in a good mood, smiling down at his Potions Master. "Severus," he greeted, as Severus rose to his full height again. "You're late." He said, voice full of warning.

"Please, forgive me, my Lord." Severus said smoothly. "I was working on a potion. I believe you will find it quite interesting. I know I did." He pulled a vial out of his pocket, offering it to Voldemort. It was a dark red potion that was a very thick liquid. "I have access to several ancient potion books, thanks to the libraries belonging to my family." He said by way of explanation as Voldemort peered closely at the vile. "I have explored them in depth and during the summers I have worked on adapting them. As my Lord knows, many ingredients that were once used have been declared illegal or have disappeared, but with enough experimentation, alternate ingredients can-"

"Yes, yes, Severus. I understand." Voldemort waved the explanation away. Even the Dark Lord, who was a decent enough Potioneer in his day, couldn't take an explanation when Severus Snape got going on about Potions experimentations. No one could, not even he was strong enough to hold up against such an onslaught on meaningless knowledge. "What does it do?" He asked, popping open the cork on the vile to sniff it and see if he could discern any ingredients. There was always the possibility of poison, after all.

"If it pleases my Lord, it is a potion that can be used to strengthen Muggle Repelling wards. It goes beyond those wards. Not only does it force Muggles away, it also curses them with bad luck. 80 times out of 100, if I have read the book correctly, it ends up killing the Muggle. It can be placed around the Manor, my Lord, and you won't have any problems with those outsiders occasionally wandering in. I am not sure what would happen during the Revels, as Muggles then are Apparated directly in, but as the potion will be a closed circle around the manor, I know there will be some effect." Severus explained smirking evilly at the end as was expected of him.

Voldemort smirked. "That's quite interesting." He drawled. "Dare I ask if this means you intend to join us during our next Revel then, Severus? After all, wouldn't you want to watch to see the effects first hand? It would assist you greatly, I believe."

Severus wasn't sure about what to say, as he had a long history of choosing not to participate in Revels. He knew the Dark Lord wanted him to stay, but then again, he always wanted him to stay. The Dark Lord enjoyed seeing his men during the Revels; it allowed him a chance to get to see their darker sides.

Luckily, Lucius stepped up and saved his younger friend. "I think you'll have to excuse him, My Lord." He said, clapping Severus on the shoulder. "I know firsthand that he's quite busy. You see," he added, leaning in conspiratorially towards the Dark Lord, "Narcissa and Capricia were supposed to have a Witch's Night Out last night, after Capricia went to check on her son. However, Capricia never made it back from Snape Manor."

Severus cringed, as the room burst out into friendly jeers. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, because honestly there was only so much humiliation one man could take, Severus was often subject of such teasing. Unlike at Hogwarts, he knew that these men, unlikely though the idea was, were honestly just teasing him in a friendly manor. Severus had the bad luck to be the youngest member of the Inner Circle and the only one wholly devoted to his wife or ex-wife and they all made sure he never forgot about it.

"Ah," Voldemort himself sounded amused. "Dare we ask if another wedding is on the horizon, Severus?"

"No, my Lord." Severus said, shaking his head. "I don't think I could take marrying her again." He added, causing the others to laugh. "But the boys were causing trouble last night, so I asked her to stop in. I'm sorry," he turned and offered Lucius a smirk. "I didn't know I was keeping her from anything."

Lucius laughed. "You won't hear me complaining. And hell, I didn't hear many complaints from Narcissa either. You'll never know how grateful I am that you take Draco in during the summers. Narcissa won't even sleep in the same room as me when he's home."

"I am always shocked by just how little control my Death Eaters have over their family." Voldemort mused. "Their wives especially."

"If you'll forgive me, My Lord," Rodolphous stepped forward, grabbing his wife lewdly as he did. "I don't think you understand the dynamics of marriage. One has to keep his wife happy or she'll make his life hell."

"They've simply learned the Golden Rule of Marriage, my Lord." Bellatrix said, grinning lasciviously at her husband. "Should you ever marry, you'll understand."

"Hm." Voldemort contemplated his head female Death Eater for a moment before turning back to Severus. "I called you to inquire about the Headmaster. What is he doing? Where is Potter?"

The friendly part of their conversations over, Severus reinforced his mind shields. "The Headmaster is running around, trying to reorganize the Order of the Phoenix. He's contacting the living members of the last Order. Potter and the Mudblood are in the headquarters of the Order." He lied without missing a beat. "The Weasley children have all been distributed off to their graduated siblings. Potter's friend, the youngest male, is in Romania and it's doubtful he'll ever return."

"Excellent." Voldemort said, well satisfied with the answers. "The Ministry is doing our job for us, attacking Dumbledore as they are. Only those completely loyal to Dumbledore will be joining him any time soon. Thankfully, those blasted Weasley's are gone, so perhaps the elder ones will prove to be smarter than their parents and stay out of the country if they know what's good for them."

"The eldest, William, has come back." Severus had to point out. "I don't know if he intends to stay at the Weasley home or not, but he intends to remain here until the siblings he is responsible for finish school. And Percival, the third son, is still here. Charlie won't come back though. He hasn't returned home for any significant period of time since he graduated."

"Hm." Voldemort mused over the situation for awhile. "I will have to think on it. I've heard that young Weasley, Percival that is, is quite ambitious. Perhaps he would be a good recruit. An impeccable family and I've heard he was never one for his parents' politics. As for William, we shall see."

"Was that all you needed me for, my Lord?" Severus asked, trying desperately to hide the hope in his voice. "It's just, I have a potion brewing. I've got to get all the hospital wing's potions finished and delivered to the school before I can begin going out on my hunts."

Voldemort was beginning to look angry, but had relaxed as Severus finished. Severus's hunts were perhaps his true claim to fame within the Death Eaters. Lucius may have vouched for him, back when he was a skinny, seventeen year old obsessed with potions, but as they learned that he periodically began Apparating around the world to some of the most dangerous parts of the world solely to collect potions ingredients, they learned he was anything but weak. He came back from those missions bruised and battered beyond anything Voldemort ever did to them, but always with a satisfied glint in his eyes that worried the other purebloods, as they were used to easy, care-free lives. They knew, without him saying a word that he was a stronger man than most of them and should they ever push the issue, he could likely kill them without a qualm.

Him taking the position he now had at Hogwarts had only solidified his power within the ranks, as he was now directly responsible for a large number of their children.

"Ah, your hunts are upon you." Voldemort said, nodding. "Well, I want you to be well rested before you go try to kill yourself. I can't very well lose my Potions Master, now can I? That is all I needed you for, though I know a few of the others were planning on going out Muggle Baiting."

"My Lord, with all due respect," Severus smiled. "I currently have a warm body in my bed. Not even my hunts are as important now."

"Then, by all means, you may go, Severus." Voldemort said. "You have pleased me- I am beginning to think perhaps I was mistaken about you. You know, Severus, that I have long thought you to be the traitor."

Severus bowed slightly. "Yes, I know. I know what is said about me, I've had rumours swirling about me my whole life. But I've remained loyal to you for all these years, holding my position for your return." He scowled. "I'm sure any of my fellow Death Eater's children can attest that teaching is not my occupation, but I have held it because it was my Lord's order. I am loyal."

Voldemort leaned in slightly, staring intently at Severus. Severus could feel the other man pushing at his shields and carefully kept his memories focused on his lab. "Very well, Severus." Voldemort said after a moment. "But make sure you make time to brew some more of this potion." He said, waving the small vial. "I'm sure your fellow Death Eaters would love to experiment for you."

"Of course, my Lord." Severus bowed deeply again. "Until next time." He waved good-bye to Lucius and quickly Apparated away.

***

Capricia was still in his bedroom when he returned. She had dressed, unfortunately, and was pacing around the bed. "Oh, thank Merlin." She said, rushing over to him when she saw him. She ripped his uniform off and closely checked him over. "You aren't hurt?"

"No," he said, hugging her. "I'm fine. His trust of me is growing."

"Oh, I hate this. Why don't you just come to Italy with me? He'd never dare come there. We wouldn't have to worry about this foolish war. We can take the children and never return." Capricia urged.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Capricia." Severus said, laying his head on top of hers. "I feel responsible for too many things. I have to see this through to its end."

"And you put our children in danger in the meantime." Capricia hissed, pulling away to glare at him.

He pulled her back to him, ignoring her struggles. "Don't be foolish." Severus said. "Our children are in no danger. For one, the Dark Lord doesn't know that Hermione is my daughter. I'm going to have to tell him before Hogwarts begins, but not until then. Because of her affiliation with Potter, I'm afraid she's in danger anyways. I will do all that I can. As for Blaise, well, there is no evidence he is my son and not even the Dark Lord wants to court your anger."

"You can add Zinone to that list." Capricia muttered. "If he hurts her, I'll kill him." She added viciously. "You can tell him that."

Severus grinned. "I might just." He hugged her again and then released her. "I am going to go talk to the boys and then I have to go see Dumbledore. After that, I'll stop by to see Serena. I'll tell her you said hello."

"Her name is Zinone." Capricia said, grinning.

"Ridiculous." Severus scoffed, smirking. "She's a Snape."

"Yes, but more importantly, she's a Zabini." Capricia said smugly.

"Ha." Severus laughed dryly, wrapping his arm around Capricia. "You do realize, of course, that neither of our children is ever going to go by the names we want? Blaise hasn't answered to anything besides 'Blaise' since he was six years old. Hermione is going to be the same."

"I'm not going down without a fight." Capricia said, stubbornly jutting her chin out. Severus smiled, realizing he had seen Hermione doing that very gesture since she was eleven years old.

"Neither am I." He assured her with a smile.

"Alright then, I'd better let you get going." She said, kissing him and stepping away. "I'm going to stay for awhile; I wouldn't want to leave those two alone. They'd burn down your house."

He grinned fondly. "They know better. But I'd love for you to stay if you have nothing better to get back to."

"It can wait." She said. "Do you think I could come with you to go see her?"

"No." He shook his head regretfully. "Capricia, she's in the Order Headquarters. I can't take you there; you aren't part of the Order."

He was trying to be gentle but saw that he'd said the wrong thing. "Honey-"

"She's _at the Headquarters_?" Capricia said, looking shocked. "Severus, what part of 'I don't want her anywhere near this war' did you not understand?"

"Capricia, be reasonable." He said, rolling his eyes. "Potter is with his godfather. His godfather is an escaped convict. Where did you think they were hiding Black?"

"I don't like this, Severus Snape." She said in a warning tone. He sighed, knowing exactly what she really meant: I want you to change it, now.

"I don't either." He admitted. "But she's going to be there until she feels comfortable again. She's safe there, that's what matters. Dumbledore himself is the Secret Keeper. Now, stop being foolish. I'll see you later."

He turned, heading towards his sons' rooms. Draco and Blaise had their own bedrooms, with a connecting sitting room between them. If he knew Capricia, which he did, she would have locked both bedroom doors. As there was no door to the hallway in the sitting room, they would have been stuck. There was nowhere for them to go besides their bedrooms, their shared bathroom or the sitting room.

If he knew his boys, which he could also confidently say that he did, they'd be going stir-crazy by now. He walked in through Draco's room, which was decorated in shades of cream and darkly stained wood into the sitting room.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Sev!"

He got two teens running at him the moment he stepped inside. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, catching each boy while desperately trying to maintain his balance. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with the two of you?" He demanded, hugging them back before releasing them.

"Mum told us where you went." Blaise said, looking up at his father, face tense with worry. "I can't believe you're spying for Dumbledore again. You're going to get killed!" The boy looked ready to burst into tears, causing Severus's heart to catch.

"And then who are we going to have to turn to?" Draco demanded, looking more spoiled than ever. "I demand you stop it, Uncle Sev. Now."

Severus grinned fondly at the blonde boy. "You two know I'm far too stubborn to die. I'm spying to make sure innocent people who can't defend themselves don't die. You know this."

Severus couldn't remember a time when his boys hadn't known he was spying. He had never brought it up, but he supposed gossip couldn't be avoided. Most of his peers, including Lucius, were firmly convinced he was spying or, at the very least, on his own side. They didn't really hold it against him, because all of them would do the same, if they had the opportunity.

"So what?" Draco had always taken emotions harder than Blaise did. Never was he more annoying than when he was feeling an emotion that he didn't want to be feeling. "They're just Muggles. Muggles have a population problem anyways!" He protested. "There are 7 _billion_ of them. When animals get overpopulated, it's legal to hunt them. Let them hunt!"

"Draco." Severus shook his head while resisting the urge to roll his eyes at such a ridiculous justification. "I thought I had taught you to think for yourself. I don't know how your father and I ever believed such an idiot thing. Don't ever repeat that again. I won't even go into all the things wrong with such an idea. Muggles are just as valuable as you are. Don't you ever forget that, I mean it."

"Yes sir." Draco said, sighing. "But Sev, honest! We all know sooner or later Potter's gonna off him again anyways. Why do you have to get mixed up in it?"

"I have to join in because if we don't wrap this up soon, the two of you and Hermione are going to be pulled into the war- she's already far too involved for my liking. Don't worry about me- I wasn't even injured tonight. Now, I'm going to see Dumbledore and then I'm going to check on your sister. Capricia is here, should you need anything." Severus said. "I'll be back in a few hours. Until then, I expect the two of you to be good little boys. Are you going to?"

Far from being relieved, the boys protested again, though this time it was for a different reason.

"Sev!" Draco pouted.

"We hate when you treat us like this." Blaise whined.

"And I hate to treat you like this." Severus admitted. "But it's one of the most effective ways to punish you. I can't exactly bend you over my knee anymore. You both are getting big; you're almost as big as me."

Severus was a tall man, and he'd been surprised to see in the last few days that both boys were steadily getting taller. Blaise had to be at least six feet all by now and Draco was mere centimeters below him.

"So, we're locked in?" Blaise asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't at all appeased by his father's words.

"Yes, you are." Severus said. "While I'm gone, I want you two to be thinking about ways to apologize to your sister. If you come up with a few reasonable ideas, perhaps I'll allow you some books from the library."

They both had several bookshelves in each of their rooms, but they were filled with the boy's favorites and most well-read books. Good for a few reads, but he knew the boys would quickly be bored.

Sure enough both perked up at the promise. "I'll see you soon." He promised.

***********

Okay guys, here's the next installment. I hope you enjoyed it. I never really understood the logic behind Voldy Crucio-ing people all the time. You have to figure, most of his men are lazy purebloods who live off their family's wealth. I don't think they would have stuck around if they were being casually tortured, Dark Lord or no Dark Lord. So, therefore, Voldy isn't as evil in my story. Still crazy, still relatively evil, but not a lunatic. I can defend this by saying, you have to figure that in the beginning, at least, Tom Riddle gained power because he was charismatic. He knew his followers and knew what to say to get them to follow him. Why wouldn't he continue to do so for them once he came back? And besides, how funny is it when the married men try to offer the single (of course) Voldemort dating/marriage advice.

Anyways, that's my defense at least. And, if there is anything non-canonical here (you know, besides everything that's happened so far), well it's my story and it can be AU if I want it to! Lol, just throwing it out there, because some of you might be confused. Off the top of my head, I can't remember when the Lestranges escaped, for example, so here they're already out. Deal with it.

As always, please let me know what you thought about the chapter. I'm worried about the 'familial interactions', so if you could tell me how you liked them I'd really appreciate it. Also, I'd love to hear your own thoughts on Voldy/DE interactions. How do you think it did/should have happened?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

As Severus Flooed into Grimmauld, long habit had him quickly retreating into the shadows as he heard voices. His keen dark eyes glinted as he saw his daughter walk in with two of the main banes of his existence for far too long.

"You two will have a lovely time together," Black was saying to the two children. "Tonks will be by when she gets off of work and I'll be back in the next few days."

Severus frowned, mentally working out the dates. The full moon had come again without him even realizing it if Black was planning to leave. The only thing the fugitive left for was to accompany the werewolf Lupin when he transformed. Luckily, Severus still had a few doses of Wolfsbane left.

Though he wasn't happy to be caught so unprepared, Severus let the thought go. There was little he could do about it now. Instead, he looked over his daughter, ignoring the insipid conversation the three had fallen to as they all took seats around the fireplace and the two teens began a match against Black of wizard's chess.

His daughter looked much better already. She had taken the potion he had left with black, giving her the luxurious locks she shared with Capricia back. She was dressed in one of her few remaining pairs of Muggle jeans, thanks to her mother's fashion 'help', and a t-shirt. But more than that, Severus was both pleased and upset to see that she looked calmer and happier than she had when she had left his house.

Even when he had known her only as Hermione Granger, he had noticed that there weren't many times when the girl relaxed. Most of those times happened when she was around Harry Potter, giving him yet another reason to dislike the boy. She was never that relaxed around him. He doubted she'd ever be that relaxed around Blaise or Draco.

He cleared his throat, stepping out of the shadows. Both teens jumped in alarm, but he was displeased to see that Sirius had merely grinned at him. The man's Animagus-enhanced hearing and perhaps smelling had given away Severus's hiding spot, Severus realized unhappily. Black had merely been waiting for him to reveal himself.

"Severus!" He turned as his daughter smiled up at him. "You came to visit?" She asked, standing.

"Yes." He said, nodding to her. "I wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright. How are you?" He asked.

She surprised him, coming over and wrapping him up in a hug. He put his arms around her shoulders awkwardly, more than aware of Potter and Black staring at them. Potter's wide eyes were more than enough to make him unhappy, but Black's almost smug, amused look was ten times worse.

"I'm fine, thank you." Hermione said. She blushed a little, looking down. "I am sorry; I guess I overreacted a little yesterday."

"Oh?" Severus raised an eyebrow, surprised by her words. For all that people kept comparing the girl to him, he didn't see it himself. He certainly would have never apologized, especially for overreacting. "So, you are coming home with me? I assure you, the boys are being punished."

The girl shrugged, going back over to take her seat beside Potter on the loveseat again. "I don't want to go back- for now at least!" She added quickly, apparently not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I'd like to stay here for awhile longer. I enjoy spending time with Harry and Sirius, if that's alright."

"I suppose I have no choice but to allow it." Severus said, even though he longed to say the opposite and force the girl home. He knew better than that- her stubborness was pure Snape.

He was rewarded for forcing the words out, as Hermione instantly lit up with a brilliant smile. "Black, you don't mind, correct?" He asked out of politeness, not that he thought Black would refuse his godson anything. Potter looked thrilled to have Hermione with him, as he well should.

"No, of course not," Black said, waving his arm languidly from his seat in the plush armchair across from the two teens. "It's a treat having her here. It gives Harry something to do during the day other than spend all of his time with me and she's already whipping us into shape. She had Harry starting on his homework this morning and we all actually ate a meal together at lunchtime."

Severus rolled his eyes at the account. He should have known better than to expect Black to be a responsible adult. "I do intend to come and visit when I have time." He said to his daughter. "But you will not be able to spend the summer here. For one, your mother wishes to spend some time with you. She will not accept you staying here full time, especially as she is not a member of the Order and does not have access to the house. We wouldn't want to anger Capricia."

He directed his last statement to Black and was viciously pleased to see the other man pale. Capricia was and always would be a formidable opponent. It would never do to displease that woman- it always could be a man's last mistake.

For while his daughter still looked inclined to protest, Severus knew his words had gotten through to Black.

"Your mother has extended an invitation for you to join her in Italy, if that is your wish." Severus added, after giving Sirius a moment to panic. "If you don't want to travel that far, you may return to my Manor and she will visit you there. You can bring Potter, if you'd like." He forced out, as a thought struck him. "After all, Draco is there partly because he is Blaise's best friend. Far be it from me to not allow you the same opportunity. At the very least, it will give the two of you some time outside. And while you visit with your mother, Potter can go flying on our Pitch."

As he'd known would happen, Potter's bright green eyes lit up at the offer of flying. Even he could admit that Potter was a gifted flyer.

"That's really decent of you to offer." Sirius said, seeing his godson's pleasure as well. "Sending the two of them to your Manor may solve a lot of problems."

"Sirius!" Harry protested, looking to Hermione for support. "We're able to stay alone for two days!"

Though Severus wasn't happy with the thought of Hermione spending any time alone with Potter- Merlin forbid they develop any more sort of attraction- he had to admit that he too believed they would be fine for such a short period. Surely Black wasn't talking about the full moon. He looked into the other's eyes and saw a brief image of Black and Dumbledore speaking together, both looking anxious.

It was something more serious.

"I'm sure you would." Sirius offered, once he was sure Severus was out of his mind again. "But I meant a little later on in your break. Why don't you and Hermione head upstairs. Snape and I need to speak of a few things in private while he's here."

The two teens stood agreeably. "Okay." Hermione said, waving at her father. "See you later, Severus!"

"Bye, Professor." Harry added, summoning a smile for his Potions Professor even though he'd really rather not have.

It was worth it, as Hermione grinned at him before dragging him out of the room.

"What's going on, Black?" Severus demanded as soon as he was sure the two students were out of sight.

Sirius sighed, his smile fading. "The Headmaster has already begun getting reports of different sets of magical creatures either pledging support to You-Know-Who or of them disappearing, presumably to wherever they're being sent by You-Know-Who."

"Really?" Severus crossed the room, dropping into the seat his daughter had just vacated as he pondered the information. "How is He doing it?" He pondered. "Better yet, how is the Ministry explaining it? You know how tight a watch they keep on creatures."

Sirius shook his head. "The Ministry never had as great of control over magical creatures as they always so pompously assured the public. And now, though we aren't sure whether it's simply through incompetence or because the overseers are Death Eaters, but more creatures are coming up missing. Dumbledore is getting quite worried."

"What's he intend to do about it?" Severus asked, sensing they were getting to the crux of the issue.

Sure enough, the Gryffindor shook his head, immediately looking uncomfortable. "The Headmaster wants Remus to go talk to the werewolves. Many of them live out in the wild, though they haven't been rounded up and tagged by the Ministry yet. With Greyback already firmly on You-Know-Who's side, we can't afford any more. I can't let Remus go alone, Snape. I can't. He's my best friend. And more than that, if he goes, he's going to be living with them for more than a few months. He won't have access to Wolfesbane."

"Is the Headmaster going to let you go?" Severus asked, neither confirming nor denying his agreement with Sirius's assessment of the situation. He was far more interested in the Headmaster's opinion.

He got his answer at once, for Black's face immediately turned defiant.

"Dumbledore keeps saying he isn't my jailor," Sirius said, crossing his arms. "If he isn't, he damned well can't stop me."

"This safe house was created, in large part, to keep you safe." Severus pointed out, though truthfully he couldn't have cared less. "You'll be giving up that safety. Potter won't be happy." And that, he knew from many meetings with the Headmaster, was just as big an issue as keeping Black alive. When Potter wasn't happy, he was prone to idiotic actions, as his first four years at Hogwarts had proved quite sufficiently.

Sirius nodded regretfully. "I know. And I'm sorry that I won't have more time with Harry. But we lost Remus once to the wild packs, that's why he was suspected so much when James and Lily went into hiding. I'm sure he went back to them after I was imprisoned, at least for awhile. I can't risk losing him. I've finally gotten one of my best friends back- the only one I'm ever going to have. Harry will just have to understand."

"Well, if he's in my house, I can at least make sure he's not stupid enough to try and follow you." Severus said, shrugging.

Sirius grinned in triumph, knowing from long experience that those words were as close as Snape would ever come to giving him approval. "It'll also give him more time with your daughter." He added, more than ready to get away from such serious- pardon the pun- issues. Baiting Snape was always fun, even if they were far more friendlier these days than anything.

Severus would have loved to hex Black and then leave, but his desire to get more information on his daughter kept him in his seat. "I know." He said shortly. "And I'm not happy with that. But, I suppose it's better that she's spending time with him than with Weasley."

He'd been hearing Minerva and the other female teachers gossiping for four years, giving their opinions over which boy the Granger girl was going to end up with.

"Really?" Sirius was surprised by Snape's words. "You'd rather she end up with Harry?"

"You haven't spent much time with Weasley yet." Severus said. "If- and that's a very big 'if'- but if she has to end up with one of them, I'd kill Weasley rather than let her end up with him. That's how much I dislike him. Potter would be unpleasant, but he makes her happy. Half the time Weasley is angry at her and isn't talking to her and the other half of the time he's arguing with her or criticizing her, both of which always end up with her in tears. I'm far more hopeful that she finds a more suitable suitor. A Ravenclaw at the least, though a Slytherin would, of course, be ideal."

Sirius chuckled, amused at the other man's words. "Snape, you sound just like my father. And your father, I would assume. I would caution you against having expectations like that for a Gryffindor, but I imagine you know that already, having known Hermione for so long. She surely won't be one for blithely accepting an arranged marriage. Do you have one for her?"

"No," Severus admitted. "But only because she disappeared so soon. She was going to be betrothed to the Malfoy heir, even before he was born. Now, seeing the relationship between her and Draco continue to deteriorate, I don't even dare suggest the contract to Lucius. But that's not to say one will not be negotiated. She will have quite a fortune coming to her- there will be more than a few suitors pursuing her for her fortune. What about Potter?" He asked, curious in spite of himself. "He will be your heir, that technically makes him a pureblood. Are you arranging a marriage for him?"

"No." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. He might be an adopted Black, but he is first and foremost a Potter. Potter's were one of the few Old Families not to arrange marriages and I think I would want that respected if I were him. Not to mention Lily would come back and haunt me. The boy will find the girl he wants before long. If he hasn't already," he added, looking up in the direction of Harry's room, where he assumed the two teens were. "Are the two of them always like that?" He asked curiously. "They seem so close…like they've been married these last four years or something."

Even Severus couldn't deny that. "Potter is truly lucky to have Hermione. They are extremely close." He admitted. "Potter has had the whole school turn against him, on several occasions. Weasley himself regularly deserts Potter. Hermione is the only one who always remains by his side. I'm not sure what exactly he has done to deserve her loyalty, but he saved her from a troll in first year, inspiring her to lie for him and she's been his right-hand ever since. They have yet to show any overtly romantic inclinations, but they are getting to that age," he concluded unhappily.

"He didn't ask her to the Ball last year." Sirius didn't know why, but he found himself pointing this out to the other man. Snape looked so depressed, the Gryffindor couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, and he looked just as unhappy about his choice as Weasley when he actually saw her at the ball." Severus snorted, amused at the memory. "Many boys last year learned their mistake. And from what I heard, she still writes to Krum. He would be a decent match for her. Good family line and he obviously didn't care that she was a Muggle-born."

"World famous already and he's four years older than her?" Sirius asked doubtfully. "Not the safest of choices. He's got a lot of temptation coming his way."

"Yes, but he's not a Potter." Severus snapped. It was, after all, Krum's best qualification. "Anyways, I have high hopes towards a few of my Slytherins. Theodore Nott, for example. He's a quiet, bookish type, who probably would have been a Ravenclaw if not for his father's influence. Blaise regularly spends time with him when Draco begins to get too high and mighty."

Sirius grinned, shaking his head. How like Snape, to already have things planned out for a daughter he had only just discovered. "Well, she is only fourteen." He said, shrugging. "They'll sort it out soon enough."

"Yes, I'm sure. Though with Weasley being gone for the time being, I do hope she can forgive her brothers enough to spend some time with them. If she spends time with no one but Potter, she may begin a relationship with him solely for convenience."

Sirius doubted that a strong-minded girl like Hermione could be forced into anything, but kept that to himself. He couldn't help but ask, "So, what did you do to your boys? Nothing permanent, I hope."

"I gave them the worst punishment they could imagine." Severus said, smirking. "I grounded them to their rooms."

His words, so casually spoken, startled laughter from Sirius. "Touché, Snape." He said, shaking his head. "I thought you'd do a lot worse."

"It's easy to imagine how one will act with a son." Severus said, reflectively. "But you can't imagine how possessive one gets when confronted with a daughter. Imagine how you were as a student, Black. You are a prime example. I am her first line of defense against smarmy little gits like you, who want nothing more than to get into her knickers and then regale his friends with the tale the next day. And if it wasn't hard enough, my daughter doesn't even have the courtesy to spend time with other witches, learning the dangers of the male species. Instead, she spends all of her time with two boys."

Sirius regarded Snape for perhaps the first time ever with pity. "When you put it that way, I suppose it would be rather difficult." He admitted. "Especially an innocent girl like your daughter. Hermione's a sweetie- just the sort of prey some smooth-talking Casanova would try to seduce with memorized poetry and flowers."

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Severus said determinedly. "And once the thought gets to Blaise, I'm sure he'll be much the same. You weren't in the Snake's den, but I was regaled with every conquest that my fellow Slytherins made over the years. I don't know how much bragging the Lions actually do, but we Snakes are a different sort. And now that it is going to get out that Hermione is a pureblood of Snape and Zabini descent, the Slytherins will be fighting to get a hold of her bloodline."

"I suppose dating would be hard if a girl had a brother, especially in the same class." Sirius said, reflecting on the many problems he had run into when trying to woo girls with brothers. "That can only be good for you, though."

Severus laughed dryly. "I'm counting on it. Well, as fun as this has been, I need to speak with the Headmaster. I shall see you later, Black."

He stood and, with a short nod, Flooed away.

*******

No real action here, I'm afraid to say. Just a transition chapter. Sorry, it's been so long between updates, but I promise I'm back on track. So, please please let me know if you have any suggestions. Tell me how you think the fic is going so far. Too slow, too boring, anything. I'm having doubts, grave doubts, about this story...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-

As Severus had known, the Headmaster was less than pleased to be disobeyed. He was now standing in the Headmaster's office, being lectured to as if he were still that eleven year old boy in his first year at Hogwarts.

"Severus Snape, I get the distinct feeling that you are no longer even _listening_ to me." Only as Albus glared at the younger man did Severus realize that the rant was over.

"Well, of course I wasn't listening!" He snapped, throwing his hands up in the air. "I am a grown wizard- I have been for many years. I have the right to make my own decisions, now don't I? You gave your suggestion, I thought about it and then I rejected it. My choice, Albus, my choice."

The Headmaster looked distinctly displeased, making Severus swallow hard, though he vowed that he would not be swayed from his decision. "I can't stop now, Albus," he went on, hearing the pleading tone in his voice and hating himself for it. He hated to be seen as anything less than firmly in control, but it was hard when it came to the man who had been a father figure to him for so long. "He's beginning to trust me. I can't just give that up. I can't- I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Severus looked so determined; Albus couldn't bring himself to argue any longer. They had been fighting for well over an hour already, continuously going in circles, as both were too obstinate to compromise.

"Very well." Albus said, sighing heavily. "As you said, I cannot make your decisions for you. Let us move to a topic where perhaps something can be done. You have spoken to Sirius Black, I take it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Severus saw the sparkle light up once more in those blue eyes and could barely contain himself from laughing. "Yes, as you well know, I did." He said, dropping once more into his seat. "And, as I'm sure you already know, I have offered to house Potter while Black goes to play with the wolves. Hermione would love to have him, though I know it shall likely start a war in my home."

Albus smiled. "Ah yes, Blaise and Draco will be quite surprised, won't they?"

"I only have one problem, Headmaster." Severus pointed out. "I haven't been able to get out hunting all summer, thanks to the upheavals. I _need _to collect at least half of those ingredients; I need them for potions I will be brewing in the next year."

"Ah," Albus frowned, resting his chin on his hand as he thought over the latest problem. "I had completely forgotten about your hunts; I'm used to you simply disappearing for a few weeks. What do you usually do? You often have your two sons with you at about this time."

"I send them to Capricia." Severus admitted with a reluctant laugh. "None of them are ever really happy with the situation, she least of all as it distracts her from the beauties of Italy, but they make do. But I don't exactly want to desert Hermione in a foreign country and I doubt Potter would be any more comfortable."

"Have you spoken to Capricia about this?" Albus asked with more than a touch of hope. "I mean to say, you have finally found your daughter. The woman doesn't wish to spend any time with her?"

Severus shifted uneasily at the thought. This situation could quickly get out of hand, but unfortunately he too could see only one solution. "Well, she did want to spend some time with Hermione." He admitted. "In fact, she offered to even stay at the Manor if I thought Hermione would approve of that more so, which I know for a fact she would. Though I will be honest and tell you I don't know how Capricia will be able to handle four teenagers, should you agree to let her watch Potter," he added, knowing the Headmaster needed the blatant truth. Not that he wouldn't try to do all he could to twist the truth once he knew of it.

Albus contemplated the woman that had bewitched his spy all those years ago. "I have no problem with Capricia." He said after a moment's thought. "I would love to have her on our side, but I know at the same time that she would never do anything that would push her firmly on the other side either, so Harry would most certainly be safe. And I've seen the measures she has gone through over the years to keep Blaise safe. As frightening a thought as it is, I cannot believe that she would be any less protective of Hermione." He smiled suddenly. "In fact, I do not believe I would be exaggerating to say that she might even be _more_ protective of the girl."

"That is most definitely true." Severus admitted with a grimace. "Merlin help the poor idiot who offends the girl first. You'll never find another trace of them; I can already see that manic glint in her eyes."

"That sounds perfect!" Albus laughed as his Potions Master exaggeratedly shuddered. "For our situation, of course." He added quickly as Severus turned a mock glare on him. "As Harry is her daughter's best friend, I have no doubt that Capricia will keep him safe. If she agrees, I think that would be a perfectly acceptable solution to our problems."

"Alright," Severus agreed, having no doubt that his ex would eagerly take the opportunity. "What time frame are you looking at? Do you want me to take the children back before the full moon tonight? I couldn't help but notice that Black looked nervous about leaving them alone in his home."

"Ah, yes." Albus mused, smiling as he remembered the Animagus's panicked ravings on a boy and girl alone with no supervision. "If you could, I think that would be for the best. Sirius is as worried about Remus as ever; you know how little patience he ever had for waiting around. I'm afraid they are quite eager to be off, now that they've been given their latest assignment. At your earliest convenience, I think, would be best."

"Let me go speak with Capricia and I will head straight to Grimmauld." Severus promised, standing.

***

Severus didn't get to spend even five minutes in his Manor, once Capricia had heard the situation. He was practically forced into the Floo, her caustic words still ringing in his head. _What kind of idiotic question is that? You think I'm going to turn down the opportunity to spend time with my daughter and her paramour? The Boy-Who-Lived himself? Go get them both, at once!_

Someday, he vowed silently, as he stepped into Grimmauld and waited for Black to show himself. Someday he would wean himself of his ridiculous attachment to that woman. Then he could work on regaining his sanity. And more than likely help his children with the very same problem. She was absolutely insane and gifted enough to take everyone around her down too.

"Snape? Snape?" Once again Severus found himself lost in thought, this time being pulled out to see Sirius Black looking at him in amusement.

"Ah, there you are." Severus mentally drew himself up, even as he berated himself on not paying attention to his surroundings. It would never do to let Black know he'd gotten the drop on him, he reflected, smirking at the other man. "Took you long enough. We've set everything up. I will take Potter and Hermione back to my Manor. They need not speak to Draco and Blaise if they don't want too. I will be away, however, for at least the next three weeks, but Capricia will be there for them."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Away." Severus was not about to explain himself to Black, no matter how well they had been getting along lately. It was absolutely none of his business. "I need to get ready myself, so if you would just have the two pack up and Floo over, that would be much appreciated.

"Yeah, of course." Sirius said, watching in amusement as Severus yawned widely. "They'll be over in about a half-hour."

Only as Severus thought of everything he had to do in the next few hours did it hit him how tired he was getting. He needed some Pepper-Up. "Lovely." He said, glaring at the other man for his smirk. "Here is the wolf's potion." He added, pulling the remaining Wolfsbane he had in stock out of his cloak. "It is all I can offer to him, Albus said he must be without it while in the wild."

"Yeah, I heard." Sirius said, suddenly frowning. He always worried about his friend when Remus was stuck without his potion. They were getting up there in the years, especially for a wizard who was infected with lycanthropy.

"If he decides that he cannot be without it, you may send an owl after me, but I cannot guarantee they'll find me anytime soon." Severus admitted. "There is enough there for the next few moons, though it won't exactly be fresh. When Hogwarts is in session again, though, I will be able to produce quite a quantity. That may be enough of an incentive for some of the wild wolves, so keep it in mind," he added, offering the words before he could even think about them.

"Thanks," Sirius said, looking as surprised at the offer as Severus felt. "That's, uh, really decent of you, Snape."

"Yeah." Severus said awkwardly, unsure as to why he'd made the offer. "Well, I'd best be off. Send the children over before you leave. And for Merlin's sake, be sure to tell Potter where you're going so he doesn't decide it's vital for him to track you down!" He added gruffly, before quickly Flooing home.

Sirius stared at the flames for a moment, as unnerved by the last few minutes as he was sure that Snape was. Seven years of daily interaction while at Hogwarts hadn't forced the two men into ceasing hostilities and so he wasn't sure what was making them change their behavior now. One thing was certain though, neither of them liked it. They were going to have to do something about it soon- maybe he should just pop Snape one in the nose the next time he showed up?

Ah well, he thought ruefully, shaking the thought away as soon as it came. He wasn't strong enough yet for the barrage of curses that he knew Snape would immediately throw back. At least it would bother everyone else as much as it bothered them. Almost like a prank…

"Harry!" He turned abruptly, not liking that thought any better than his previous ones. Snape did not prank- he was the one who was pranked. It was the natural order of things and nothing could change that. "Hermione! Where are you two?" He demanded, heading upstairs.

***

Severus and Capricia were enjoying a glass of wine together, as Severus outlined what he would need her to do for the next few weeks and she rolled at his presumptuousness. They quickly ended their conversation, though, as Hermione and Harry Flooed into Snape Manor. "Ah, excellent," Capricia said, greeting the two with a smile. "Zinone, I couldn't be more pleased that you and I will get to spend time together. And you as well, Harry, darling," she added with a wink. "I couldn't be happier than to spend some time getting to know my daughter's boyfriend."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, well used to such behavior from her mother. The few times that they had spoken since she'd learned of her true identity, Capricia had not so subtly brought up the topic of boyfriends.

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't help but turn terrified eyes on Severus, who didn't look happy at the implication either. "Mrs. Zabini, I'm not dating Hermione!" He exclaimed, trying in vain to keep his voice from squeaking. The look on Snape's face was almost enough to make him want to go back to a now Sirius-free Grimmauld, it was that terrifying.

"Damned right you're not." Severus snapped, smirking at the look of pure fright on Potter's face. "That will be enough of that, Capricia." He ordered his wife.

"Fine, fine," she waved his glare off absently. "Hadn't you better get going, dear?" She asked him. "You did say you wanted to leave as soon as possible." And, as soon as he left, she could go back to her fun.

"Yes, I did," Severus admitted. "But I wish to speak with the boys first," he added as he stood. "Let them know-"

"Excuse me!" There were many things that Capricia let Severus get away with, because he was a man and women naturally had to take in the male species absolute idiocy into account, but on some issues she simply _had_ to draw the line. "I am Blaise's mother and Draco's godmother. I am just as capable of keeping the peace as you, Severus Snape. I don't need you to go threaten them again." She said, standing so that she could glare at him adequately, hands on her hips. "Or, are you saying I'm not a good mother?"

Even Severus at his dumbest state wouldn't have been stupid enough to step into such an obvious trap. "No!" He protested immediately, holding his hands up as if to defend himself. "That wasn't what I meant at all. Of course, I know there will be no problems leaving the situation in your hands, my dear."

Capricia grinned triumphantly, even as she wondered whether his last few words had slipped in patronizing tones. "Good." She said firmly. "Now, you have your pack, get going. We'll all be here when you get back." She came over, pulling his hands down, and kissed his cheek. "You go have fun getting all dirty."

She had watched, utterly repulsed, as year after year he went off on these "potion-ingredient finding missions" and came back utterly reeking, bruised, battered, often bleeding and beaming as if he were the happiest man in the world. Lucky for him though that he was obviously not out with another woman- he wouldn't have lasted the first year otherwise. As it was, she was finally starting to believe that he actually came back so refreshed because he had collected another large sum of disgusting tidbits that he could throw in a cauldron. And women were supposed to be the simple species…

He grinned, oblivious to her mocking undertone. "I will." At this time, when he got to do whatever he wanted, travel wherever he wanted, for whatever potion ingredients _he_ wanted, his usual façade couldn't last. He genuinely enjoyed this 'vacation'; it was the one time in his whole adult life each year that he was truly his own master. For all their power, neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord had any interest in nature, in seeking out danger, and he frequently traveled to remote, desolate and dingy locations and loved every minute of it.

He gave her a firm kiss on the lips, absently sensing that she was displeased with something, and then turned. "Hermione, Potter, I leave you in Capricia's capable hands. Blaise and Draco are grounded to their rooms for the next two weeks, after which you may simply avoid them if you don't want to make up. I expect neither of you to cause any trouble."

Harry merely nodded, but Hermione stepped forward to hug her father. "We'll be good little Gryffindors," she promised, grinning wickedly as he wrinkled his nose. "You just be careful. This 'hunt' doesn't exactly sound safe."

"Nonsense." He scoffed, hugging her tightly. "I've never had any problems," he said, blithely forgetting the few times he had just barely made it back in time to counter-act whatever local poison had gotten to him. He wanted, he realized with a surprising amount of awe, to reassure the girl who stood before him. Blaise had never been worried; he'd always been fascinated by Severus's trips and frequently tried to convince the man to take him as well. Capricia had never been happy about the trips- mostly because of his hygiene once he returned- but had never had any doubts that he would return. It was an utterly bewildering feeling. "I'll be back in a few weeks and then, if you like, you can help me categorize my finds. Your brothers will be."

He looked up evilly as he spoke, not resisting the urge to taunt Capricia, who had turned away in disgust at his words. While she had been extremely advanced in both Charms and Transfigurations, Potions had never interested her, mostly because of the "utterly disgusting" ingredients, to quote her favored excuse. Sure enough, she looked revolted as ever at the thought of the ingredients themselves as well as her son eagerly volunteering for such a task. That such a task would interest their daughter too only pleased Severus.

And sure enough, Hermione Granger was still alive and well within Serena. She pulled away, looking up at him searchingly. "Really? I can help?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course, my dear." He said, patting her shoulder. "Potter too, should he wish." He added, mostly to be polite. "But first, I have to go collect the ingredients. So, I should be on my way." He bent down, kissing the top of her head and then headed towards the fireplace. "Expect my return in 3 or 4 weeks." He said. "If I'm not back by August the thirtieth, go to Dumbledore." He added, looking to Capricia to make sure she understood.

"Yes, yes." She said, nodding. He had given her the same instructions since the year he graduated from Hogwarts. "Get on with you!" She said, shooing him with her hand.

He grinned. "I'll miss you too, love." He teased, reaching down to grab the large backpack that she had so lovingly prepared for him while he was out. He reached for the Floo powder and in a flash was gone.

***

Hey guys, here's your next chappie. Sorry it's been so long- I lost my zip drive and most of my outline for this fic! I've finally managed to piece enough together and I'm pretty sure I can start normal releases again.

I'd love to know what you think of the story in general and Sev's hunts. I was always of the opinion that Severus enjoyed a special position within the Death Eaters. Not exactly that of the right-hand to Voldemort, but a position that guaranteed he was mostly left alone, while still managing to mostly stay in favor with both Voldy and Lucius Malfoy. Not just a Potions Master, but as someone the other Death Eaters just did not want to fuck with. I've seen this portrayed in a few fics, one way or another, and this is my attempt. Based on how they're described, I see the Death Eaters in general as being rich men who don't have to work and are used to a comfortable life. That Severus would go to dangerous, desolate places merely for his craft, I think would be enough to gain them respect. You've got to figure, after all, when he joined, he was a skinny, seventeen-year old, who many of them had seen being pranked all through Hogwarts. He had to gain their respect somehow and given how most people view potions, I don't think a mastery in the subject would be enough. Well, anyways, that's my opinion. Let me know what you think.

Minara.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-

Hermione had barely a week of peace before she began regretting Snape's absence.

"Zinone!" She cringed as she heard the woman who had given birth to her call her name. "Where are you, my dear?"

Harry, the traitor, sat beside her, an amused smirk on his face. They were seated in her room, against her bed, hiding so that when Capricia came nebbing in, which she inevitably would do, the heinous woman wouldn't immediately see them.

"Stop laughing, Harry Potter. We are not friends anymore if you keep it up," she threatened, even though neither of them believed her words to be true. "This isn't funny!"

Capricia, as Hermione should have realized from the comments her father so often made about the woman, was not a woman who liked to be ignored. Unfortunately, she was thoroughly indoctrinated into the Pureblood culture and enjoyed her position as a woman of leisure, now that her heirs had been secured.

The woman did not respond well to being bored. And being back in her ex-husband's manor, with him not being there no less, left her with little to do. Since Blaise and Draco- damn those lucky sods- were currently being 'punished', Capricia had no one but Hermione to turn her attentions to.

And Harry being there had only egged the woman on. She had been hinting about looking at wedding gowns since Snape had left!

"I'm sorry, Mione," Harry said, in his sweetest, most insincere voice as he tried to tame his smile.

They waited, holding their breath, as Capricia's footsteps grew closer. There was a pause and then they both sighed in relief as another door closed and muffled voices were heard. Their only reprieve had finally come- Capricia had gone to speak with the boys.

Hermione and Harry had quickly realized that Blaise and Draco were getting visits from Capricia almost as frequently as they were, though her brothers couldn't escape the woman and her insane ramblings. For all her flightiness, and her intent on ridding Hermione's wardrobe of any and all Muggle jeans, Capricia truly did seem to be a good mother, very interested in her children.

Now Hermione could only wait in vain for Severus's return. As little as she wanted to think about the 'distractions' her father mentioned her mother finding in Italy, she didn't care anymore! She just wanted some peace from the woman.

"This is ridiculous." She said, standing up abruptly as she grew strong with righteous anger. "This is my room- I shouldn't have to hide!"

Harry took his cue from her, slowly rising to his feet as well. "She's just trying to spend time with you, Hermione." He said helpfully. "It doesn't seem like she's here all that often. Just, you know, enjoy the time you have."

"Enjoy?" Hermione shuddered. "How anyone could enjoy magazines upon magazines of clothing is beyond me. Let's do something fun," she decided quickly. "Do you want to go flying?" She asked, looking about her room for a book to read. She already knew the answer to her question, so she needed something to read while he was up in the air.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed at once. "Wait here, I'll just go get my broom."

Hermione finally decided on a book and sat on her bed, idly waiting for her friend to return. He had a guest room right next to hers, which the girl had absolutely no doubt that Capricia was responsible for. Hermione couldn't wait for her father to hear about that, she was sure he'd love that situation.

"Hey, Hermione, you ready?" Harry asked, a little doubtfully as he reentered her room, his broom resting comfortably on one shoulder. He knew how long it took her to find a "decent" book to read sometimes.

She gave him another ineffective glare and stood. "Of course, I've been waiting for you," she said in her haughtiest tone.

He grinned in amusement, just itching to point out the several times they'd run out of daylight as she looked for her entertainment. "Well, I must beg forgiveness then," he said, bowing deeply to her. "I have been remiss in my duties, leaving you all alone with nothing else to do. Come!" He exclaimed, grabbing her by the hand. "Let us away!"

They leisurely made their way back into the manor a few hours later, splitting up so that Harry could shower, before they had to go meet Capricia for supper. She had insisted on seeing them every day for the meal. She wasn't a stupid woman, she knew that they were avoiding her. She just had to be cunning enough to make sure they didn't realize that she knew.

She hadn't kept her nefarious plot a secret, however, attempting no subterfuge as they were, after all, merely Gryffindors. Therefore, Hermione had ignored her book while Harry was flying and applied her mind to situation at hand. Both of her parents were Slytherin and Merlin knew that many of their schemes at Hogwarts had decidedly Slytherin tones thanks to her insistence on not being caught. She had the ability to be Slytherin locked away in her and now she just needed to utilize it.

She'd figured out a plan and supper would be the perfect time to implement it. "Mother," she said as they were eating, she and Harry placed to the left of Capricia, who was seated at the head. "I was wondering if I could, er, make a request."

Capricia knew she was not the best mother in the world. She was far more interested in her own life and couldn't see the point in feigning interest in subjects her children enjoyed that she couldn't have cared less about. Nevertheless, she did care for her children and wanted them to be happy. That was how she had been raised. There was rarely a thing she was denied as a child, other than the company of her parents, who had spent their lives travelling. Though she knew it wasn't the best method, as she'd hated the lifestyle while growing up, she was best at showing her love through material means. If there was something she could provide for her children (and really, with the money she had access to, she could put even other Pureblood families to shame), she was damned well going to do it.

Severus was the only real buffer she had. He had been indoctrinated by his own father into the Miser club and didn't believe in spoiling his children. But he wasn't here, she thought, grinning victoriously. And she could do whatever she pleased with _her_ children.

"Of course, my dear Zinone." She said, incredibly curious. The child had been avoiding her for days, attached as she was to her _amor_, not that Capricia blamed her. The girl needed to stake her claim before the boy realized what his position in the Wizarding World meant in terms of slags who'd do anything to be connected to the Boy Who Lived. Still, her daughter hadn't asked for anything, though Capricia had racked her brains for what exactly she could buy the girl. But this was perfect- the child was asking. She had been waiting, desperately, for such a miracle to occur. "Anything. You name it."

Hermione smiled, trying to keep her face schooled in innocence. Her mother had walked right into a trap, as she didn't even think twice about what her innocent, Gryffindor daughter might be plotting. "I was wondering, since Father is gone, if Harry and I could go visit my grandparents? I know Father doesn't enjoy spending time with them and I thought maybe while he was gone I could visit them again. And this way, you would have the week to yourself!"

"You- you want to visit the Snapes?" Capricia asked, raising a hand to her chest, horrified at the thought. Yes, she might have left Severus and yes, she might have known it was going to cause him pain to a considerable extent, but that never meant that she wouldn't stay loyal to him. One of the first things she'd learned about the man was not to mention his family. He hated his family and was not rational when it came to them. Then again, if she'd been treated as he was, as a curse instead of a gift to her family, perhaps she'd have some lingering issues as well.

"I do not believe your father would approve of that." She said, trying for a neutral standpoint. She had never had a problem with Severus's view of not wanting to acknowledge his parents' existence. She knew, however, that Severus would take issue with simply allowing their daughter to go visit. Blaise had only seen his grandparents a handful of times his whole life and Severus was often moody for weeks after those forced appearances.

"Nonsense, Mother," Hermione strove for the lightness she knew she would need to successfully carry off her lie. "He told me if I enjoyed my time with them so much, he would allow me to visit again. I just think," she looked down at her hands, suddenly pretending to be abashed, "That perhaps it would be better if I didn't have to get Father to take me. He didn't seem very happy last time. But I enjoyed my time with them! I'd love to introduce Harry!"

"Introducing Harry won't take a week," Capricia pointed out, already weakening. Her children wanted nothing to do with her, Hermione ignoring all her attempts to bond and Draco and Blaise pouting over their punishment and frankly she could do with a break. She knew the changes that Severus's parents had gone through, even if her stubborn ex-husband refused to see them, and knew that they'd be thrilled to have a chance to spend time with their granddaughter.

They would never make the mistake with Zinone that they had made with Severus. Her daughter was safe. And then, with no one to look after, perhaps Capricia could spend a few hours back in Italy.

"Very well, my child. If that is what you wish, then by all means, contact them. I will give you a week with your grandparents, but I expect you to return home the day after your brothers are released. I want us all to come together and talk before Severus and his temper come home." Capricia added, keenly aware that the girl would otherwise try to extend her trip.

Though Hermione wasn't enthused about returning, she still couldn't stop an excited smile from gracing her face. "Excellent! Come on, Harry!"

A quick Floo conversation and a two packed bags later, Harry and Hermione were on their way to see her grandparents.

* * *

As before when Hermione had arrived, both Septimus and Eileen were there to greet her. "Hello, Serena!" Eileen said, squeezing her granddaughter in a tight hug but quickly releasing her. Best not to get too clingy, especially while they were still trying to overcome the horror stories her father was no doubt feeding her. That was how he'd turned young Blaise Silas against them, as he rarely visited them willingly. "I can't tell you how thrilled we are to see you again."

"Hello Grandmother, Grandfather." Hermione smiled at the woman, nodding to her grandfather, who was thankfully without his camera this visit. She grabbed Harry, pushing him into the firing zone with no guilt whatsoever. "I'd like you to meet my very best friend, Harry James Potter."

Harry had only a brief moment to glare back at his friend for her betrayal before he too was caught up in Eileen's grasp. "Hello, dear boy!" The woman said, "I'm so glad to meet one of Serena's friends. Her brother brings his good friend over all the time. Serena, have you met Draco?"

"Eileen, don't be foolish," Septimus scolded his wife, gently prying free the Boy-Who-Lived before his wife accomplished what the Dark Lord had failed so many times to do and actually kill the boy. "Of course they know the young Malfoy, he's in their year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, of course you're right." Eileen said, briefly shooting her husband a glare. She would not be talked to like that! Who exactly did he think he was? "Of course you've met then. How lovely, you all must become great friends!"

"Grandmother, I'm a Gryffindor." Hermione said, reaching out discretely to pat Harry's arm as he retreated to her side. He looked like he could use the comfort, shell-shocked from the sneak attack. "Slytherins and Gryffindors don't exactly get along."

Eileen looked like she wanted to protest, but unfortunately she'd heard too many anti-Gryffindor rants over the years to believe her granddaughter might be exaggerating. If anything, the girl was definitely making an understatement.

"Ah," she said instead. "Well, I'm sure that you'll get to know each other better now. Draco often spends summers with Severus, from what I understand."

"I hope so." Hermione lied politely. "Um, I hope we didn't put you out any. I just wanted to spend some time with you two since Severus is away."

"No, don't even think it." Before Eileen could speak, Septimus took control of the conversation. "I'm retired and your grandmother only works a few days a week, mostly to get away from me, I think." He added, winking at his wife.

Eileen simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you do know then." She said drolly, causing Septimus to gasp. She couldn't hold in her laughter at his shocked face. "You make it so easy, dearest," she teased him, tapping him playfully on the nose. "I couldn't resist!"

As his eyes narrowed, she abruptly turned back to the children, both of whom were giggling at the show before them. "Well, I do have some paperwork to finish up," she said, backing away from her husband as discretely as she could, "so why don't you and your grandfather take Harry on a tour, Serena dear?" She suggested.

"Yes, why don't we do that." Septimus said, his dark eyes still vowing revenge for his wife's antics. Later. "Come, my girl, we can start in your favorite room."

"The library," both teens said at once. Hermione's voice couldn't contain her excitement, while Harry's held all the resignation of an active boy who was so often sentenced there.

Septimus smiled at them both. "Exactly." He said. "Lead the way, Serena."

As Harry had feared would happen, he soon lost Hermione into the stacks upon stacks of books in the library. She and Lord Snape had dutifully shown him around the place where they'd be staying for the next week, but he could practically feel her being pulled back to the library.

He wasn't surprised, nor was he angry at her for being so interested. Her obsessive need to read had saved his life more times than he cared to admit. Frankly, anything that kept her that happy and had the added benefit of saving his life was alright with him.

What was a problem, was that her retreating into her own personal paradise left him all alone with her grandfather. Her tall, ominous, not at all happy his granddaughter's best friend was very _male_, grandfather.

"So, Mr. Potter," Septimus Snape said, practically towering over the boy. "I understand you've been friends with my granddaughter for quite some time?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, smiling fondly. "Hermione and I have been friends since First Year. She's stuck by me through everything- she's the only one who's ever done that. Ever." He couldn't help but emphasize the last bit, just remembering the last year.

"I read those articles," Septimus took a seat in one of the many armchairs around the library, making sure he could discreetly watch his granddaughter as well as the young man he was talking with. "Sit. Explain them to me. Knowing now that Hermione Granger is my Serena, I can't say I'm very glad about those papers, Mr. Potter."

Harry couldn't hold back a gulp, hearing the threat within Septimus's tone. Explain to my satisfaction, now, or die.

"Sir, you shouldn't believe anything." Harry said adamantly. "Rita Skeeter always was a liar, but she hates Hermione! Um, I mean, Serena. Serena- you should be proud of her, sir," he added, grinning. "She's a great Gryffindor, but she has a Slytherin streak running through her that has to make even Professor Snape envious."

"Really?" Septimus couldn't help but grin at the mention of his son. He'd heard the reputation his son had built for himself at Hogwarts School and it never failed to amuse him. "What did she do?" He asked curiously.

"Her-Serena figured out a secret of Rita's." Even now, looking back, Harry could only remember the time as one of Hermione's best moments. "She blackmailed Rita into stopping the stories. You might remember that Rita stopped writing for a long time, except for that one article in the Quibbler. Serena made her write that too."

Septimus nodded in remembrance. "I've always found that while most of Ms Skeeter's writing is false, it is always unpleasantly filtered with half-truths." He appreciated the tale, but would not be swayed. He snuck a look over at his granddaughter, reassuring himself that she was still caught up in the books, which she was. He had no doubt when she remembered they were still there, she would end the interrogation. Eileen too would quickly end his fun, he'd also have to watch out for her. "And I do recall there were two young men Serena was associated with, Mr Potter."

Harry blushed at the implication. "Hermione is my best friend!" He protested immediately. "And I'll be honest, she always was a beautiful girl. But we've never dated. She's the only one who has ever stood by me through everything and I'll always love her for that. But Viktor Krum is the one who dated her, at least last year. I think he's the first boy that has ever dated her. Hermione- Serena, I mean- spends most of her time in the library if she's not with Ron and me. We're best friends! That's all."

Harry couldn't help but sneak a glance over at Hermione too. He knew she'd be angry at the both of them if she caught wind of their conversation, especially him. She didn't like people to talk about her, especially not about Viktor Krum, who he knew she was still writing to. He felt a little bad about throwing Viktor out like that, but felt that it was better for Hermione's Grandfather to be angry at Krum rather than him. At least Krum might be able to defend himself. He was a grown wizard, supposedly from a Dark Arts school.

Harry had almost managed to make it to his fifteenth birthday. He had just escaped Voldemort again, he wasn't about to put his life on the line again this soon.

"Krum?" Sure enough, Septimus did not look happy. "What is a full grown man doing a fourteen year old girl?" He demanded, eyes darkening at the thought. "A professional Quidditch player too- those men are only ever after one thing."

"Krum's a good guy." Harry defended rather weakly, not about to turn Septimus's anger towards him again. "He was respectful at the dance- believe me, Ron and I watched to see. They still write to each other."

Septimus contemplated his granddaughter again, trying to picture her matched next to the tall, dark Seeker he remembered seeing all over the papers after the Quidditch World Cup. He could not remember ever reading anything about the younger man other than his Quidditch career and his stint as Durmstrang's Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which meant he did manage to avoid being splashed all over the newspapers. And he couldn't exactly stop his granddaughter from writing to the Bulgarian- with her background that was only likely to lose him another member of his family. So, he decided to leave it for the moment.

"Alright." He said after a moment, turning back to the Boy-Who-Lived, who was still watching him warily. "I suppose I will take your word on Krum. What about this Ron whom you keep speaking of. What are his feelings towards my granddaughter?"

He knew immediately that he'd asked the right question, for Potter quickly dropped his eyes. "Answer me, Mr. Potter." He said warningly.

Harry sighed, barely resisting the urge to run away as quickly as he could. "Well, Ron is complicated. He's my friend and Hermione's too. But he has issues. He's the youngest Weasley boy," he explained. "Meaning he has five older brothers who've managed some impressive things. Between my fame and Hermione's grades, he gets jealous sometimes. And by sometimes, I mean, well, rather often. He fights with Hermione a lot, as he never wants to do homework when she does, but then he wants to copy hers. He kinda ruined her date with Krum, at the Yule Ball, too. I think he was jealous of Krum- he was definitely angry at her because she turned him down when he asked her to the Ball about a day before it happened. I think he likes." Harry admitted, sneaking another look at Hermione. "But I know she doesn't like him like that. I don't think she'd be friends with him still if it wasn't for me. Like I said, she's always stuck by me."

"Hm." Septimus couldn't help but be displeased by that summary of one his granddaughter's supposed 'best friends'. He had to scoff though, about all the stories that were filtering around the Wizarding World about the unbreakable 'Golden Trio'. "Weasley's are known to be loyal to their friends." He said musingly. "It disappoints me that Arthur would allow one of his son's to be so reckless. But he never could stand up to that Prewett girl he was dating."

"Uh, yes sir." Harry had no idea what to say. "Um, that's his wife. Molly."

"Molly, yes." Septimus nodded. That would be the one. "Well, you may rest assured Mr Potter, that I will be watching this Ron quite closely. A young lady's ego is fragile, most especially during her teenage years. I will not let her be turned into a convenient target for your friend. He can keep his opinions to himself. If my son were to hear of this…" He trailed off meaningfully, knowing his point got through when Harry winced.

"Yes, sir." Harry said at once. "Believe me, Ron is terrified of Professor Snape- most of us are. He is a good friend though. He just doesn't always think things through. But Hermione is willing to stand up for herself, sir, believe me."

Septimus smiled slightly, done interrogating the boy. "That is good to hear. So, Mr Potter, I hear you like to fly." He said, turning to easier topics. "Why don't we venture out to the Pitch? Serena, why don't you gather a few of those books and you can relax outside while Harry and I take to the air?" He called over to his granddaughter.

And so a rather peaceful few days passed for Hermione and Harry. Both were always interested in learning more about the world that they had only discovered when they were eleven and Septimus had a wealth of information, not only about his own family but about the Wizarding world and how it worked.

Eileen, though gone several days throughout their visit, also made sure to spend time with her granddaughter and her best friend. She spoke to them together and also made sure to speak with them privately, concerned about some of the turns their conversations had taken. Her training as a Mind-Healer made her sensitive to some of the throwaway or muttered comments that the two teens made.

* * *

Still, they ended their week together on a high note, eating a lovely dinner and then lingering over drink in their sitting room.

"Well, Serena," Septimus said, "we could not have enjoyed your visit more. I do hope you'll return to do this again, perhaps next year. You are more than welcome to bring back Mr Potter, of course."

"And perhaps you'll bring your brother." Eileen added, smilling at the very thought. "We could even contact Sebastian, perhaps bring your cousins over for a day or two."

"That would be interesting." Hermione said politely, even as she smiled at her grandparents. She had gotten to know them a lot better over the week and had enjoyed her time with them. Still, she could see signs of the issues Severus might have had with them. Septimus could be cold, throwing out callous statements that he both intended you to take and not comment on, while Eileen could get so caught up in her wrok that she forgot anyone else was in the Manor. Neither was the best of ways to raise a child. Obviously they had figured it out for her Uncle Sebastian, but the obvious love they held for each other had come too late for her father. "Well, we had better get going. We're going to spend time with Blaise and Draco before Severus returns."

"Serena," Septimus had to intervene. He'd held his peace over most of the week, not wanting to cause any trouble, but wanted to at least raise the issue. "That is another issue I'd like to bring up with you. I do believe that Severus is your Father. I know you've just lost the two people who've raised you as their own, but you are his. Don't you think you could call him by his title?"

Hermione had to be honest, she hadn't really thought of the issue since she and Severus had first spoken of it. She had seen Septimus wince over her speaking his son's name several times over the week, but she hadn't realized why. "I've never really thought about it." She admitted. "I found out the truth about him just after my parents died."

"I don't want to push, dear," he said, seeing the sadness grow over her face. "But I would like you to consider it. Some of the hardest years of my life were when your father refused to speak to me at all. I know if he had ever stopped calling me 'Father' that I would have been devastated. He has protected you throughout your life; every move he has made has been to protect you."

Eileen could kill her husband for his callous statements, but now that he had brought it up, she stepped into the conversation, "Your grandfather has a point, Serena. Calling Severus by a more familiar title doesn't mean your parents are diminished in any way. It merely acknowledges the sacrifices he has made for you. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Hermione bit her lip, toying with the butterbeer in her hand. "I will have to think about it." She said uneasily. "But, I think that Harry and I had better get going."

At her words, Harry sprang up from his seat beside her. A few quick good-byes were exchanged and the two of them left.

Eileen and Septimus stared at each other for a moment in silence. Septimus broke the silence, a grin appearing on his face, "Severus doesn't know his daughter was here for a week."

Eileen laughed. "No, he doesn't. He's either brewing up a storm or he's out for the week. He'll be urious when he finds out where she was."

"Absolutely." Septimus agreed. "But I don't blame the girl, I couldn't stand that Zabini girl when Severus was married to her."

"She is a bit…flightier that I imagine Serena being comfortable with." Eileen said diplomatically. "I always thought the same about Severus, to be honest. I'm just glad we got to spend this time with her. Merlin knows, Severus wouldn't have allowed it."

"No," Septimus said, smile fading. "That he wouldn't have. He hasn't even allowed us to see Silas in quite awhile. Perhaps this visit will ease some of his worries."

"Mm." Eileen wasn't quite that optimistic. "What do you think about Mr Potter?" She asked instead. "I'm surprised you didn't try to eliminate him over the week."

Septimus let out a harsh laugh. "Don't think the thought didn't cross my mind. Serena, unfortunately, seems quite attached to him. He said that she was the only person who always stood by him. I can't help but think he would feel the same about her. That can't be a bad thing."

"Especially as he adamantly denies having an attraction to her." Eileen said, arching an eyebrow.

Septimus bowed in acknowledgement of her point. His Eileen was not only beautiful, but was brilliant. She could always read him. "True." He admitted. "I am unhappy enough about her apparent involvement with Viktor Krum. I wonder if Severus knows about it?"

Only Eileen's laughter answered him.

* * *

Hello to all of you out there who might still be with me! I'm sorry it's been so long, but this last semester was horrible. Word of advice- don't ever take three 300 level English classes. I don't know what I was thinking... Anyways, I am now home and unfortunately back without the internet, so I can't even promise you when you'll be getting your next update. I promise, it will be as soon as I can. In the meantime, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Do you want to hear about Severus's adventures? More about the visit with the Snape's? Or should we jump right back to Blaise/Hermione/Draco/Harry interaction? Let me know!

Minara.


	17. Chapter 17

*IMPORTANT NOTE* Somehow, FF took down Ch 16, so some readers got it and some didn't. I have reloaded it now and apologize for the confusion.

Chapter—

Happy though Hermione was to be away from any embarrassing conversations with her grandparents, arriving back at Severus's manor was not exactly her ideal location. Therefore, when she stepped through the Floo, she only saw Capricia. Though the sight of Capricia had only a week ago worried Hermione, now she had to suppress a grin at the sight of her.

Draco and Blaise, one day free of their punishment, were nowhere in sight!

"Hello, my darlings!" Capricia seemed happy to see them, sweeping them both into a hug.

"Hello, ma'am." Harry said, smiling awkwardly at her.

Her grandparents' words still ringing in her ears, Hermione decided to bite the bullet. "Hello, Mother." She said softly.

Capricia immediately stepped backwards to look at her daughter. "Oh, Zinone!" She exclaimed, grabbing her daughter in another hug. "I see you got a lot out of your visit with your grandparents."

"They did clear some things up," Hermione admitted, when she was finally released from Capricia's stranglehold. "I'm sorry if I hurt you before by not saying it." She said softly.

"No, no." Capricia said, impatiently wiping away a traitorous tear. "It's fine, believe me. Your brother loves to frustrate me by calling me by name all the time. It's your father who will truly love this." She said, smiling. "Well, anyways, as you can see, I released your brothers and they ran immediately to the Quidditch Pitch out back. Though I stand by what I said about wanting all of us together, I doubt we'll see them for a few days." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, what a shame." Hermione said in an insincere voice. "Well, we'd better go unpack. We'll see you in a bit."

And with that, the two escaped. They stayed in Hermione's room, chatting and avoiding anyone else in the house when Harry had a question he had to ask. "So, Hermione," he asked, grinning up at her from his seat on her rug, "what are you going to do about your 'brothers'?" He teased.

"Maybe keep telling myself they're still better than my best friends," she shot right back, reaching down from her spot on the bed to playfully bop him on top of the head. She sighed, leaning back against her mound of pillows. "I don't know." She confessed. "I want to hex them. I want to punch Malfoy again- that felt great in Third Year."

Harry laughed. "It was great just to watch." He informed her. "But, neither of those are good options if you want to have peace. It would be like playing a prank on them," he said thoughtfully. "Which you said you avoided before to keep it from escalating. Unless you wanted a _harmful_ prank, but that wouldn't do any good and would just get you in trouble."

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "I guess that's not the way to go. But what do I do? What I do when you and Ron annoy me?" She asked abruptly. Except for the few fights the three of them had over the years, they generally got along. Well, when Ron wasn't being bullheaded.

"I dunno." Harry couldn't think of a specific punishment she'd doled out either. "I guess you yell?" He offered. "You yell at Ron a lot when he's being a git. Other than that-" He stopped, grinning with excitement as an idea occurred to him. "Hermione, that's it!" He exclaimed. "I've got it. We've got to beat them at their own game. We have to outwit the Slytherins."

"And by 'we', you just mean _me_, right? Because if it's you too, we're doomed." She said, mock seriously.

"Hey!" Harry crossed his arms. "I'm smart. Sort of. You wouldn't have put up with me all these years otherwise."

"I guess that's true." Hermione conceded easily. "So, impress me. How do we trick them?"

"Well…" Harry bit his lip, thinking it over. Not only did he want to get one over on Malfoy, he also wanted to impress Hermione. "Okay, well, they're both going to expect you to retaliate. You punched Malfoy, you hex Zabini all the time for stealing your table at the library. They'll expect it big time from you. Just be polite to them. Don't rise to anything they say, like they aren't important enough to retaliate. It'll drive them crazy because they won't know what to expect. Then, when we get away from Snape, back at Hogwarts, we'll get the twins to come up with something great for them, when they think they're safe."

She ruffled his hair. "Oh yeah? Well then, how about another great idea?" She dared. "Because amusing as that might be, Capri- I mean, Mother- is more Slytherin than they are. She'll be expecting some plot. She's not just going to accept me being nice to them!"

"Well…tell her you want to make Snape happy!" Harry said, shrugging. "You said he was really upset, right? So apologize to them for ignoring them. She'll be so shocked by that, maybe she'll accept it?" He suddenly realized he was making a quick jump, but it actually made sense to him. "I mean, that would show you want to make things better. She doesn't know just how Slytherin you can be- she just thinks you're a Gryff. She'll buy it."

"Harry!" She leaned down, grabbing him in a hug. "That's actually brilliant! I'll never doubt you again." She teased.

"Not fair!" Harry pulled away, scowling at her in mock anger. He was unable to contain his smile, however, and quickly grinned at her.

Hermione smiled back at him happily. "This will be great!" They sat there, basking in their plot for a minute before she spoke again. "I am sorry for you though, Harry. I wanted to say it all week. I saw some of the looks my grandfather gave you." She said after a moment.

"Yeah," Harry said, shuddering theatrically. "I thought Professor Snape was scary- but he has nothing on his father! That man is terrifying!"

"He's tough." Hermione agreed. "Seeing him though, I think I understand Professor Snape a lot better."

Harry nodded. "His behavior in school is horrifying when you think about it! He's actually being _nice_, at least compared to his father," Harry said, laughing.

"Ha!" Hermione said triumphantly. "I always told you there was more to Father than we saw."

"True," Harry agreed, "but I thought it was a hidden collection of skulls or something. I didn't know his father was a human Dementor! Of course," Harry added after a minute. "I don't think he would have been so rude to me if not for the papers this last year. He thought we were dating! I pity Krum if your grandfather gets a hold of him!"

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously. "What did you say about Viktor? You know we didn't date!"

"Hey!" Harry quickly defended himself. "He took you on your _first _date, which is still more than I did! I have enough people after me, I sure didn't need your grandfather on the list! He might succeed! Besides," he said, folding his arms stubbornly. "Krum's full grown. He's an international Quidditch star. He's lived his life! He should be able to defend himself."

Hermione laughed. "So much for a noble Gryffindor!" She teased.

Harry puffed out his chest. "Hey, I can noble another day. More importantly, I survived the week!"

The two dissolved into laughter.

"So," Harry said eventually. "If I can't fly, you can't read. Why don't we play chess? I might actually have a chance against you."

"I guess that's fair." Hermione said, nodding thoughtfully. "We could both use some practice. But I don't have a set. We'll have to use yours."

And with that, the two of them retreated to Harry's room.

Out on the pitch, two boys were high up in the air, floating idly on broomsticks.

"Ah," Draco breathed dramatically. "Fresh air. I never thought we'd smell it again."

Blaise laughed. "You're worse than Pansy, sometimes." He teased. "Drama queen."

"Hey!" Draco said, folding his arms. "You're so rude. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me!" Blaise said smugly. "Now, focus!" He chastised the other boy. "Granger- we have to make her like us. Before Father kills us! Or worse, sends us home!"

To be fair, he wasn't sure which was worse.

Draco's opinion was set however and he shuddered at the thought. "I cannot go home to that woman!" He said. "What are we going to do?" He asked disdainfully. "She already hates us and we just made it worse! When she comes back, _she's_ going to kill us! Or at least hex us so bad we won't be recognizable from each other!"

"There must be something we can do." Blaise said. "I mean, I think we're safe. She's a Gryff, which means she's more afraid of Father than us. I know he'll actually be a total pushover for her, but she doesn't know that yet! So, we're safe for the minute. She doesn't really know anything about Mum, besides the fact that she's a Slytherin, so she won't attack in front of her."

"Especially if she's heard anything about the Black Widow," Draco snickered.

"Shut up," Blaise reached over carefully and punched his friend. Draco, always more skilled on a broom than his friend, could have dodged, but took the punch with grace. Had he dodged, as he'd learned the hard way, Blaise could (and most likely would) fall. It embarrassed them both and got them in trouble, so really the punch was just easier.

"Git." He threw back at his friend. "So, what's your brilliant plan."

"I _perfected_ it!" Blaise said proudly. "We're going to bribe her. She says Potter and Weasley are better brothers than we are, right? So, we'll be better. Those idiots are mean to her all the time- it shouldn't be hard to be better than them. We're actually smart, we can talk to her about books! We'll be so nice to her, she'll want us more than them."

"That sounds ridiculous!" Draco scoffed. "What are you going to do, obliviate her first? You still have four years and a bunch of pranks to make up for first."

"Ah," Blaise held up a finger triumphantly. "That's why we're going to _grovel_. Beg forgiveness from her."

"I don't think so!" Draco exclaimed, turning to his friend. Had he actually gone stir crazy while they were grounded? He certainly wasn't thinking straight. "Then she'll laugh at us."

Blaise smirked, smugly. "Oh, no, she won't. Because we're going to do it in front of Mother."

Draco took a minute to think about the plan and then allowed himself a satisfied smirk. "That might just work."

"Oh, yeah!" Blaise said happily. "Now, let's enjoy our time before Mum hides our brooms."

They managed two full days of peace, in Harry's room playing chess or hiding in the top floor of the library, before Capricia hunted them down.

"We are going to have a family dinner." The woman said, face tense. "So help me Merlin, you are all going to _like _it, too. Let's go!" She said.

The two of them knew, without a doubt, that any protests would be in vain, so they easily surrendered. They followed her from Harry's room down to the dining room, where Draco and Blaise were already seated to the left of the head. Capricia took her seat at the head, gesturing Harry and Hermione into seats to her right.

"You are family." She said, watching her plate carefully as she cut her steak. The way she spoke caused all of the teens to freeze, focusing on her low words. "Perhaps not blood, but family nevertheless. You boys acted immaturely and both your father and I are disappointed in you. We expect you to make this up to your sister. In addition, the both of you are to extend your courtesy to Mr. Potter, who will be your guest for the foreseeable future. There will be absolutely no more fighting. No pranks either, friendly or otherwise."

She paused, taking a bite of her meal without looking at any of them. "I will _not_ be disobeyed." She said, voice low and dangerous. "Will I?"

"No ma'am." Though none of the teens had ever thought they would be united in anything, they all spoke as one.

"Excellent." She said, smiling. "Now," she said, looking up for the first time. "Why aren't you eating? You're growing children, you need food! Eat up."

The spell she'd cast over them broke and they all quickly turned to their meals. The meal was eaten in silence and even Capricia seemed content with that, viewing it as a victory of sorts.

"Well, that was lovely." Capricia said when she finished. "Now," she said, standing. "The four of you are staying here until some sort of agreement is reached. Do you wish me to remain?"

Harry nudged Hermione, reminding her of their plan. "I would like to say something." Hermione said. "And it's to both of them as well as to you, Mother." She added, smiling up at the woman. "I'm sorry." She turned to the boys. "I don't really talk to anyone besides Harry and Ron. I ignored you, in large part, because I didn't know what to say. But I want to make Mother and Father proud and I want us to get along." She said, smiling sweetly at them.

"Oh, that was beautiful." Capricia said, reaching down to stroke Hermione's cheek. "I'm very proud of you, even if you have nothing to apologize for. Boys?" She turned sharply to her sons.

Draco and Blaise turned to each other. Though Severus often accused them of being able to talk silently, they only wished it to be so. Neither of them wanted to apologize with Potter around! What was he even doing there?

"Uh, Zinone," Blaise turned, smiling at his sister even while trying to regain points with his mother. "We are truly sorry and want to apologize for all the pranks. We can explain them, if you want, but we understand now that it was wrong."

"And, we hope you can forgive us." Draco added quickly when Capricia's dark gaze turned on him. "We want to…um…get to know you better. And Potter too, since he's here. If you'll let us."

"That would be great." Hermione said, looking to Harry, who quickly smiled as well. "Harry and I look forward to it."

Both sides could sense the other was holding back, but they all turned to Capricia. She was the one, after all, that they were all playing to.

"That was just lovely." She said, smiling at them all. "You've all made me quite proud tonight. Now, the initial unpleasantness is over and I will expect you all here for three meals a day. Good night."

They all muttered their own good-byes as she turned to walk out.

When the door closed behind her, the four teens sat in frozen silence, no one wanting to be the first to move. "Well," Harry said, clearing his throat. "We have a game to finish, Hermione. If we're done here."

"No!" Blaise said quickly, before either Gryffindor could rise. "Wait, please. Serena, we really are sorry."

"But more importantly." Draco interrupted. "What's Potter doing here?"

Harry frowned at the blond. "I'm here for back up. Hermione might be too good to prank you back, but I'm more than willing take up the fight. I have the Weasley's behind me, I'm sure we can destroy you."

"Harry!" Hermione quickly picked up on what he was doing and decided to play the "good" Gryffindor. "No pranks, I told you! We're going to keep this friendly."

Harry glared even harder to hide his smile. "Fine." He said shortly. "If that's what you want, Mione." He said, softening his voice. "So, let's be friendly." He said, knowing something Hermione probably would be dying to hear. "Exactly how do explain pranking your newfound sister? Please, explain the Slytherin logic to me." He said, crossing his arms.

Blaise and Draco shared another glance, thoroughly confused. They'd seen Potter get protective of Granger before, but why wasn't Granger the angry one. "Well," Draco said hesitantly. "It's a…well, I suppose the best word would be game. We play it all the time in the Slytherin Common Room. We plan pranks on each other. You were supposed to prank us back! That's what Pansy and Millie do."

"You just randomly prank the girls?" Harry wasn't impressed. "We would never prank the girls!" In the Gryffindor room, though the boys often played pranks on each other, the girls were off limits, if only because none of the boys could get to their rooms because of the staircase.

"Yeah." Blaise struggled not to roll his eyes at the Gryffindor. "But we treat our girls as equals. We don't just put them up on pedestals." Okay, so maybe the "noble Gryff" bit was a little grating. "The girls could put an end to it if they wanted, but they like it. We've been doing it since first year. All the years in Slytherin do it and… well, I guess we thought everyone did it. Especially Gryffindors- you guys are always playing jokes! It wasn't meant to offend you."

Hermione smiled. "I guess I can accept that. Thoguh I don't have many friends, I've never been pranked. I guess maybe I shouldn't have taken it so personally. Though I can't believe either of you would survive the night if you made Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode bald."

"Hermione was in tears!" Harry scoffed. "What kind of brothers are you?"

"We're _sorry_ brothers." Draco said with gritted teeth. "We had to come up with something. She dispelled many of those pranks without a thought, we weren't sure why she wasn't playing back."

"I know we had a rough past, but you never thought to ask?" Hermione asked curiously.

Blaise laughed. "You were rather hard to approach."

"That wasn't her fault!" Harry snapped, having way too much fun in his role.

"Okay, Potter, we get it!" Draco snapped back, frustrated. "We fail at being Gryffindors. Moving on," he said, forcing a smile in Hermione's direction. "We want to make it up to you. We don't want Uncle Sev mad at us anymore than you do."

"We really are sorry." Blaise agreed. "I'm glad Potter is here, as a matter of fact. Now maybe you won't feel like we're ganging up you."

"Thank you for the apology." Hermione said, smiling at the two of them. "I hope we can all get along now. I know I'd like that."

"Yeah." Harry said tightly. "So, anyways, about that game?"

"Sounds good." Hermione said, standing. "We'll see you guys later." She said.

Harry stood immediately. "Yeah. Bye."

And they quickly took their leave.

* * *

Not too terribly interesting, but a necessary transition. I promise the story pace will pick up soon. I hope to have at least one more update sometime in August, but no promises. Please, be sure to let me know what you think and what you think will happen next!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter— No plan stands after contact with the enemy…

Breakfast passed just as uncomfortably as dinner had. Capricia was the only one who even attempted conversation, but as she was not a morning person herself, by any stretch of the imagination, it was no surprise when she submitted to their silence.

But, as always, she was a Slytherin woman and therefore determined to get her way. "I think it would be best if the four of you were to spend the day together." She said. "Your father and I want this unpleasantness between you to be cleared up. With Mr Potter here, it means you can even focus on any issues you might have had at school. Will you do this for me?"

She waited until she got four nods and then stood. "In that case, I will see you at lunch," she said, before heading back to her rooms for another nap. Were she not spending time with her children and potential son-in-law, she would have skipped the blasted meal in the first place and not have woken any time before noon. And since her darling ex-husband would be back in less than a week, she needed to get some sleep. When he got home, they wouldn't be getting any- she was getting some sort of compensation for leaving precious Italy.

Eager though they were not to upset a glowering Capricia, none of the children had any idea what to do with one another. They all put down their forks, not that any of them had really been eating, and regarded each other warily.

"Well, Hermione," Blaise said, careful to use the name he knew she liked best, hoping it would ingratiate him with her. "Do you have any ideas? Anything you were planning to do today?"

"Not really." She admitted, looking to Harry, who could only offer her a shrug.

"Okay, well, let's be sensible about this." Draco said, eager to push his plan through. If the Gryffs weren't even going to try, that was fine with him. "None of us are really comfortable together, so let's get comfortable. We'll go outside. Potter and I can fly, leave you two to get to know each other. You know, just as brother and sister." Plus, Draco thought privately, he could attempt once again to crush Potter.

Hermione didn't know what was going on in Draco's mind, but one look at Harry proved he had much the same sort of thoughts. He was always one for a challenge and at least it would keep them somewhat busy. "Sounds good." She said. "So, let us go grab Harry's broom and a book and we'll be right down."

When no objections were raised, the Gryffindors headed up to their rooms, while Draco and Blaise remained to go over their newest battle plans. "Okay, Blaise," Draco said, turning to his friend when they were finally alone. "Don't screw this up! Be academic- let your prat side have full reign. She used to talk to Percy Weasley. There's nothing that you can bring up that she won't be able to talk to you about. Use this; we can steal her away if we just play this right!"

"I can certainly do my part!" Blaise protested, highly affronted. He'd put up with teasing from his Slytherin classmates for years because of his bookish attitude. For a large part Second and Third Year, he'd been known as the Granger of Slytherin, before he'd started hexing. "This plan will not fail because of me. It's you that had better be smart. Don't you get into a fight with Potter. I don't care if he beats you or not. Do _not_ taunt him. Potter has a bad habit of picking up on the tiniest of hints and figuring everything out- don't let him."

"You think I'd do something like that!" Draco protested, highly affronted. "Blaise, you know I-"

"I know when you get angry, your mouth starts spewing whatever you think." Blaise waved away any injured words Draco was throwing at him. "Be smart- be Slytherin. For once, this is not about beating Potter at Quidditch. This is about beating Potter in general. Come on, we better get down to the Pitch."

"I know what I'm doing." Draco continued pouting even as they walked. "I know how important this is."

"Draco, I know." As usual, Blaise gave in rather than fight with Draco. The blonde could be an absolute baby when he wanted to. "I just mean- I know how much emphasis your dad places on beating Potter. But Quidditch is just a game. We can steal Granger away from him- _Granger_! We all know without her he wouldn't be nearly as effective in his crazy little annual jaunts. If we can get her on our side, who's he going to use? Weasley's got even less of a brain than him."

Draco smirked. "I guess that's true."

As they walked out, Harry and Hermione could see the other two teens seated on a small bench placed under a large tree, which was close to the large pitch set aside for flying.

"They're plotting something." Harry said immediately as the two other boys came into sight, watching them intently. "They have to be."

"Harry, just calm down." Hermione rolled her eyes. He was always suspicious of Slytherins. "We expected them to be plotting- they're Slytherins. They aren't stupid; they know Snape- I mean, Father- is angry with them. They're going to do everything they can to make sure when he comes home they can safely say that they've made up for being idiots."

"Yeah," Harry said, shifting his shoulders uneasily. "But it's more than that. I don't know how to say it, but they're up to something more than that. They want you, Hermione. They're trying to turn you into a Slytherin!"

"Harry, I am a Gryffindor!" She said, smiling at his indignant tone. "They can try all they want, but they can't change that. All they're showing me is how scared they are of Father. They'll never replace my best friend, no matter what they do," she said reassuringly. "So let's just go have fun."

He felt relieved at her words, not that he'd ever let her know that. "Okay," he said reluctantly. It wasn't like he could argue with Hermione anyways. He'd just have to watch extra carefully for her. "So, are you going to be alright with Zabini? You aren't going to hit him again, right?"

In some ways, he thought it highly ironic that Hermione had been to Dumbledore's office more times than he and Ron had, outside of their unlucky streaks at the end of each year. She and Zabini had racked up a considerable number of detentions, far more than his and Ron's ventures to the kitchens.

"No, Harry. I won't hit him." Hermione said, firmly reminding herself to make sure such a statement remained true. "We'll be fine. You and Draco be good- hey guys!" She quickly put on a smile as they finally came close enough for the Slytherins to hear their conversation.

If she had thought that Harry's suspicions about the Slytherins were true, she certainly didn't get any evidence, though she could almost picture the two of them guiltily springing apart as they walked up on them.

Instead, both boys greeted her with smiles, full bright smiles. "Hey, Hermione!" They said as one, sounding far more cheerful than they deserved to.

"Hey." She greeted them, smiling herself. "So, you two go have fun trying to kill yourselves." She said, as the boys all looked awkwardly at one another. She knew nothing good could come of keeping the three of them together for any significant amount of time.

"That sounds great." Blaise agreed, pushing Draco off the bench. "Here, Hermione, Draco was keeping your seat safe for you. I'll share my bench with you." He broke off, cursing himself as he realized he'd slipped right back into their antagonistic games. Draco glared at him and he didn't even want to see Hermione's face.

Hermione was not surprised by the remark, to be perfectly honest. Many of their fights had started with no real reason, even when he could have just sat down at her table with her. They were fighting out of habit more than anything else now. She gripped Harry's arm before he said something stupid and ruined their neutrality.

"That's very kind of you." She said. "Thanks, Blaise. Now, Harry, Draco, try not to kill yourselves up there." She added cheekily as she took her assigned seat.

"And, if you do, try not to fall on us." Blaise added in his two Knuts. Hermione gasped, unable to help herself, but saw that Blaise was grinning up at Draco instead of glaring at Harry, as she'd expected.

"What?" Blaise defended himself as soon as she turned to him. "You've seen how they fly- the both of them. They deserve to fall off, taking all those stupid risks!"

It was hard to tell who looked angrier at his words, between Draco and Harry, although Draco's indignation was tempered with a lot of amusement; he'd obviously heard such things before from his friend's mouth. Sure enough, he turned to Harry, saying in a confiding tone, "The poor bugger can't fly worth a damn. Pathetic, isn't it? He has to be jealous of those who can."

A genial Draco Malfoy might have been noteworthy at another time, but Harry was still too stuck on the heinous insults that had been lobbed his way.

"That's so- so- I can't even come up with the words." He finally managed to sputter. "You can't-"

"Come on, Potter," Draco clapped the other Seeker on the shoulder. "Ignore him, that's my advice. It's how we've survived over a decade of friendship."

"Harry, go." Hermione encouraged. "You know not everyone likes to fly. I've said the same before."

"I know, but for the sake of our friendship, I've forgiven you." Harry teased, grinning as her jaw dropped. "Well, let's go then, Malfoy." He said quickly, before Hermione could recover.

Hermione recovered quickly, having become too immune to shocking statements from Harry and Ron over the years (which she still fully believed they only ever said to bother her) to let one more bother her. Still, the few seconds it took the brightest witch of her age to recover gave the two Seekers time to make it to the whole other side of the pitch.

"He's, uh, very defensive about Quidditch." Blaise could feel the blush staining his cheeks. He'd said his words, not as any true taunt, but because he usually threw such words at Draco before he went flying. It inspired the blonde to pull out his tricks to impress his friend, but also threw a bit of caution into his movements. Merlin help him, if anything actually happened to Draco, Blaise would be inconsolable.

"Nah, he's not really." Hermione admitted. "But flying, in general, means a lot to Harry. He sees it as his escape. No matter what, he can always get up on the broom and relax. I do wish you wouldn't tease him about it."

"I can apologize if you want." Blaise said, though he'd rather curse himself than apologize to Potter. "I really didn't mean to insult him. That was sort of directed at Draco, not Potter. Erm, Harry, I mean. I always hope if I insult him enough, he'll stop trying to make my heart stop with all his tricks."

Hermione laughed. "I certainly understand that. Harry scares me to death when he's flying. But still-"

Blaise held up a hand, as if to defend himself. He'd certainly had enough practice when it came to the girl beside him. "Never again." He promised. "So," he said, eager to change the subject so he could ignore his mistake, "What would you like to happen today? Would you actually care to talk or do you just want me to leave you alone so we can read?" He gestured to a book that was sitting at his feet. "Because, and don't take this the wrong way, but I'm fine with either option."

"Wasn't the whole point of this to figure out how we can live with one another and not try to kill each other?" Hermione asked, smiling. "We certainly had a habit of that happening on an almost weekly basis."

"Yeah," Blaise said, scratching his forehead as he tried to figure out how to prove his sincerity. "And, though I've apologized before, let me take this time to say once again how-"

"Blaise, stop." Hermione knew they were both playing a game, of sorts, but they really didn't need to rehash such ancient history. "We both know we didn't mean any of the apologies the Headmaster made us give each other. But since we're on the subject, I don't need an apology. But an explanation would be nice."

"An explanation?" Blaise asked, stunned. "Well, you see, Hermione, that library is _public._ That means, despite that lion on your robes, you don't own it! And those tables-"

"Are open to the whole school." Hermione finished impatiently. She'd certainly heard it enough times over the years. "I know, I know. But that's not what I meant. Obviously, they're open to everyone. But there were so many times when you could have just sat down, if you really thought you needed my table or you could have simply claimed a table of your own. Padma has her own table! Mostly because no one else cares about the history section, but she claimed it! I picked an out of the way table that was still close enough that I could easily get a hold of Madam Pince- there's nothing special about that table."

"There was." Blaise said, smiling as he realized what she was actually talking about. "There was a very important reason."

"Oh? And what was that?" Hermione challenged, folding her legs under her to get more comfortable. In spite of their new circumstances, this felt very familiar to her. It was just like they were back at her table, taunting one another.

Blaise noticed her movements and hid a smirk. She was relaxing, excellent! Even if it did mean he would have to bare himself to a girl who had the potential to humiliate himself. "I saw a girl who maybe wouldn't have cared about the green on my robes. I saw her interacting with Gryffs and being insulted. I saw her interacting with Ravens but not really fitting in. I thought maybe we could be friends."

"You become friends with people by insulting them?" She noticed his exaggerated pout and rolled her eyes. "Like the pranks?"

Blaise winced as the pranks were brought up. "No, not exactly." He protested. "I would never have pulled pranks on someone to befriend them- I don't like detentions that much. But, I thought we could be friends. I know in the beginning you weren't friends with any of the Gryffs. You were too smart for them. And, it was the same with the Ravenclaws. You interacted with them, but you weren't really friends with them. They were interested in different things than you and not very interested in befriending a Gryff. The Ravenclaws really close ranks. I thought we could be…"

He turned to check the progress of Draco, watching where they were. He and Potter were still eagerly dashing across the sky. "We were both outsiders." He said bluntly, knowing he could explain because Draco was out of sight. "Draco is my best friend and I love him more than I could ever love a brother. But Slytherin is his game. I'm sneaky, I admit it. I'm cunning and brilliant," he added without a trace of self-consciousness. "But, I would have gone to Ravenclaw if not for him. The Hat offered them both to me. I know Mother and Father wouldn't have cared which of the two Houses I was in. Father even said he half expected Hufflepuff because of how protective Drake and I are of each other."

He shrugged, half-laughing. "And yeah, in Slytherin I did have Draco with me, but when he goes all 'Prince of Slytherin', he's really annoying. And the others are okay…but I didn't really have anyone to talk academics with. I thought, here was another drifter in her house, maybe I could make a friend. I knew the Ravenclaws weren't going to accept a Slytherin into their ranks."

He chuckled, a smirk appearing on his face. "And then when my subtle attempts weren't getting through, I went to sit down with you one day and you didn't fall over when you saw my gorgeous face. I was horrified! How dare you! So, I had to show you that I was better than you."

"I had no idea why you were challenging me." Hermione confessed, shaking her head in amusement. "All I knew was that the Slytherins were making fun of me for being Muggle-born and the Gryffindors were ignoring me for being a know-it-all and the Ravenclaws weren't particularly thrilled _that _I was a know-it-all and scoring better than them. And then this Slytherin keeps trying to take a table that I grabbed because it was out of the way. I know you never said anything rude to me, but I saw you with Draco and-" She shrugged, embarrassed, but Blaise merely nodded.

"I know why you did what you did." He assured her, patting her arm. "It was one piece that you could control. I couldn't even imagine going into a whole new world, where you don't know anyone and can't even understand half the things that are going on around you. I could never bad mouth Muggle-borns, I have a lot of respect for them."

"Can I…ask you a question?" She said hesitantly. "I mean, I know you're best friends with Draco, but he doesn't think that at all," she went on when he nodded encouragingly. "I mean, especially now. You-Know-Who is back and-"

"Father has been more of a father to Draco than Lucius has." Blaise interrupted as she grew flustered. "And Narcissa, that damn Ice Queen, could care less about her son. Draco can't exactly flaunt the fact that he thinks his father is an idiot, not if he wants to survive his childhood. But he comes either here or to Italy with me and Mother as soon as he can every year, once his parents are done ensuring themselves that they're good parents."

"Well…" Hermione was getting her answers, which she always knew was a bad thing because it only encouraged her to keep asking questions. "I mean, I know he's your friend, but Draco's…" Okay, even she knew she couldn't be that blunt.

Luckily, Blaise just laughed. "Yeah, he's a bit of a bastard all the time." He admitted. "And, okay, some of that does have to do with his personality. He's sarcastic to a ridiculous degree and being around Father only encourages him. But there's something that you Muggle-borns don't understand too. We all grow up together. Families like the Malfoy's like to show off and throw big parties all the time. We grow up knowing what each other's parents expect. Pansy- great at Arithmency, for example. But that doesn't matter. Her father and Draco's father decided what she was going to do before she was even born. Draco was expected to follow his father's footsteps- even more so now that the Dark Lord has theoretically returned. Anyone could be a spy. One letter home talking about how Draco Malfoy is talking to a Muggle-born or a blood traitor and Draco has a very uncomfortable break when he gets home. Who knows if he'll even come back after that. So, despite whatever he might feel about Muggle-borns, which to be honest, isn't really _anything_, because he doesn't know any."

Hermione had honestly never heard such a claim. Ron had never brought up some big Pureblood network, but then again, she had to admit that the Weasley's weren't exactly on the same social level as the Malfoy's. She'd have to think it over. But in the meantime, she smirked at him. "So, what you're saying is I should just forgive him?" She teased.

"Well…that'd be great too." Blaise said without missing a beat. "But what I'd really like is if you really got to know my best friend. I consider him a brother, in many ways. Father considers him another son and even Mother likes him. You'll soon find out Mother doesn't like many people. But he's a great guy."

"Fair enough." Hermione admitted. "As long as you honestly take the time to get to know Harry. He's so much more than just the Boy-Who-Lived. I trust him completely. I love him."

"In a purely brotherly way?" Blaise asked, ever curious. The rumors about Potter and Granger had been going around since Halloween of their First Year. "Or…?"

Hermione laughed, blushing. "Harry's my very best friend." She said primly.

"And yet, that doesn't answer my question." He said, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the evasion. Gryffindors were horrible liars, hence why they had so very many detentions.

"Who've you been talking to?" She demanded, pouting. "This always comes up. I'm fifteen, much too young for declarations of love. Well, any sensible declarations."

"Ah, cara, love isn't sensible!" Blaise deliberately thickened his accent. "Love is…is… beautiful! And majestic and sneaks up on you!"

"Oh, dear Merlin, Blaise Zabini's a romantic. You know, I can break the hearts of half the girls at Hogwarts with this information." Hermione shot back. "The big, mysterious Blaise Zabini isn't dangerous at all. He's secretly writing sonnets in his dorm."

"I don't write sonnets!" Blaise protested, blushing heavily. "Don't think you're getting away with this; I know what you're doing. I'm Italian; I'm allowed to be romantic."

"And I'm female, which means I'm allowed to keep my secrets." Hermione said primly.

They stared at each other, challengingly, for just a minute.

Draco and Harry both pulled up abruptly when the sound of riotous laughter reached them. Blaise and Hermione both had their heads back, laughing hilariously.

"They seem to be getting along." Draco said, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"They look so similar." Harry said, ignoring the other boy's words. "I know her hair has changed, but nothing else really has. But, how are they so similar? She hates him!"

"No one hates Blaise." Draco said, smiling fondly. "He's like…an overgrown Krup puppy. You can't stay angry with him and your feelings can never turn into hate. He's too happy, too interested in life. Not to mention the fact that he's a total bookworm. You think Granger's bad, but believe me, Blaise can definitely give her a run for her Sickles."

Harry watched them for a minute before turning back to Draco. "You're not going to win." He said. "Whatever game you two are playing. It's not going to work."

"Potter, please." Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be so paranoid." He smirked. "They do look comfortable together, don't they?" He added smugly.

"Hermione is a very polite girl." Harry protested at once. "She wants to make nice with everyone because it has turned out that you're family. But that doesn't change things. You spent four years being hateful to her. Zabini spent four years taunting her. Then the two of you play tricks on her. That doesn't just give you a blank slate to work with. She has a lot of respect for Professor Snape."

"Potter, I don't get why you're so against this." Draco confessed, pulling his broom around so that he faced Harry directly. "They're family. Brother and sister. Neither of us has a sister, but come on. You're really against Blaise getting to know her? You don't think Weasley appreciates little Weaslette?"

"That's not the point." Harry snapped. "You're Slytherins. You're going to hurt her. We've gone through all sorts of adventures together; I know how Hermione thinks. She's going to try as hard as she can to make this work, but you're going to hurt her."

Draco laughed. "You know what, Potter, you're every bit as prejudiced as I am. You and your Gryffs have no problem being judgmental towards us. Blaise couldn't be more glad to finally have his sister back with him. I'm sorry that we hurt her- once we knew who she was! But, that's just us. We're all so used to being formal around one another; our parents expect that sort of thing from us. So we play sly jokes on each other and let us ourselves relax. That's all we were trying to do to Hermione. I don't know why you're so against that."

"Hermione means a lot to me." Harry said, sighing. "If you guys turn out to be good for her, I will be more than happy for you. But I don't want anything bad to happen to her. We've been there for her, for the last four years. I know that I can count on her for anything and she knows that there is nothing she can't count on me for. She has been there for me through everything. When everyone turned on me, even Ron, she was there for me. I'm going to be there for her, no matter what."

Draco laughed nastily. "Oh, Potter, give it up." He ordered. "You don't like it that Granger has someone new to pal around with. We all know if you didn't have Granger around, you wouldn't get away with nearly as many of your crazy adventures. You're afraid we're going to steal her away from you. And then where will you be? You'll be stuck with Weasley and Longbottom."

Harry sighed. "Of course you think I'm jealous." He said, shaking his head. "Of course you do. Why would you think something else? I have to have some ulterior motive. Slytherin."

"That isn't an insult to me, you know, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes. "What else am I supposed to think? You can't _not _want her to connect with her family. You want her to concentrate on the Muggle parents that she just lost instead?"

"No!" Harry protested at once. "Of course not."

"Then why does it matter so much to you, Potter?" Draco demanded. "Surely you didn't think you were the only close friend Granger was ever gonna have? Hell, she went to the Yule Ball with Krum- did that bother you?"

"Krum wasn't a Slytherin." Harry stated boldly. He felt awkward, even as he said it, so rather than stare at Draco's shocked face, he took off on another lap.

He flew fast, but smoothly enough that the blonde caught up without a problem once he'd recovered. "You know what, Potter. You are so fucking prejudiced! He's from Durmstrang! Slytherin's an evil House, huh? Well, their whole school is evil! They teach the Dark Arts there. And Krum was well known as one of Karkaroff's protégées. If you think he can't do some dangerous spells, you're an idiot. A naïve idiot. But no, Saint Potter only believes evil people come from Slytherin. A fact that I'm sure isn't influenced at _all_ by the fact that your prat of a best friend hates us."

"No." Harry said, stopping abruptly to glare at the other boy. "It has something to do with the psychopath who killed my parents. The psychopath who keeps coming after me, year after year. And it has something to do with idiots like you. You know what really defined you, to me? "You'll be next, Mudbloods." Second Year. You wanted Hermione to _die_. Because of her blood. Because of an insignificant fact that she had nothing to do with! You think she chose her blood?"

"She's a Pureblood, Potter." Draco said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, so that makes it better?" Harry shot right back. "Everything's okay now. It doesn't matter that when she was Petrified, your words of encouragement to me and Ron were "too bad it was only Petrification". Only! As if that wasn't enough! My best friend!"

Draco looked down, searching out the two teens below them, unable to refute Harry's points. "Look, Potter. There are things you don't-"

"No, fuck that." Harry interrupted. "There aren't things. There is no deeper meaning or some elaborate game. You took great pains to assure me that you regretted that my best friend hadn't had the _courtesy_ to die for you and your Death Eater friends. There is no reason- no reason on this Earth- that you had to say something like that. I could forgive a lot of things. But not that. So, I don't know what Zabini thinks of you, I don't know what Snape thinks of you, but I know what I think of you. And I'm sure as hell not going to let Hermione get caught in some stupid game you're playing."

Draco sighed, pursing his lips. "Look, Potter, don't believe me. Frankly, I don't really give a damn what you think of me. But you're letting your opinion of me get in the way of things. This is about Blaise. Blaise is a good guy. He acknowledges what he has done is wrong. He wants to get to know his sister. He didn't say anything during the whole Petrification thing. He didn't even touch her table, the whole half-year she was gone, said it wouldn't be sporting."

"He's also _your _best friend. And not to mention the whole table thing. Hermione is not a girl that goes looking for trouble, believe me. We've been trying to wean her off that for years, but that's not the kind of person she is. He's spent the last four years taunting her about a table. She used to come back to the Common Room in tears because of him. He may not have been overly malicious about it, but he played just as big a part in her alienation as anyone."

"Including you, Potter." Draco, always happier to be on the offensive, slung back at once. "You sure were eager to be friends with her, weren't you? So much so that she was crying in the toilets on Halloween. How's she feel about the fact that your friendship developed because you felt guilty? Everyone knows what Weasley said to her. If not for the fact that you _knew _your best friend was idiot, you'd have scurried along to your Common room with everyone else. You still feel guilty. You know if she spent a modicum of time with someone else, she'd see you for the loser you are. How does she feel about Weasley? Ignoring the fact that he insults her at three times a week for doing things she loves! The fact that you count the boy who almost caused her _death_ as your best friend- do you think she likes that? That despite being the 'Golden Trio', you're actually Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, his best friend and the girl who tags along for the ride. The smart one of the bunch. You think that's how she likes being known?"

"Hermione's forgiven us for First Year." Harry said after taking a minute to wince over the wounds. Draco certainly knew how to draw blood.

"Then why can't she forgive us?" Draco demanded.

"Why?" Harry threw up his hands, momentarily forgetting where he was. "Because you're Draco Malfoy!" He said, quickly grabbing his broom. "Because we are currently in the house of Severus Snape! A man who favors you at each and every turn! Not to mention a woman known for killing her husbands. There's a role model Hermione can look up to!"

Draco raised one hand, rubbing his forehead. Potter's circular logic drove him crazy, it always had. "Potter, Snape does favor me." He said, trying out another part of the idiot Boy-Who-Lived's rant. "But he never favors his own son. Have you ever seen him favor Blaise?"

"No." Harry admitted warily, as if afraid for the trap the blonde was no doubt trying to catch him in.

"And you never thought there might be a reason for that?" Draco demanded. "I mean, hell, it's his son! That's nepotism at its finest. Especially if he's trying to keep Aunt Capricia happy. He is, after all, the only one of her husbands to become an ex and stay alive. Capricia is known far and wide throughout the world as being a protective mother. There is no evidence that she actually killed any of her husbands. But there is evidence of Antonio Bardelli. Do you know who that is?"

"No."

"Antonio Bardelli kidnapped Blaise when we were seven. Blaise was, at the time, declared the heir apparent of both the Zabini and Snape lines and that is quite of sum of Galleons. Bardelli thought he'd cash in on that. Aunt Capricia has a spy network that puts Uncle Severus's to shame. She found Bardelli in three days. Blaise was sent to Severus a day later and Bardelli's head appeared in the Italian Ministry of Magic three weeks later. Parts of his body are still being found. His right hand was found two years ago in France."

"And you know Capricia did this how?" Harry asked, horrified.

"She left her initials carved in his cheeks." Draco said. "And his eyes were gouged out with a spell that she patented a week afterwards."

"And she wasn't arrested why?" Harry scoffed. This story couldn't be true.

"Ah, here's where it gets interesting." Draco smirked at the look he was receiving from Harry. "The Zabini crest was imprinted on his forehead, upside down." His big revelation did not go over as well as he would have wished, as Harry stared blankly at him. "It's a sign of witchcraft, Potter," he said, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"And?" Harry didn't think it was possible to get more confused.

"Potter, do know what we learn at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, heaving a sigh. "We learn Wizardry. Starting in Sixth year, the girls will begin slightly different classes than we will. Some will be the same, but many of them will move onto Witchcraft. It's different than Wizardry, hence Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Girls can learn Wizardry, but boys can't learn Witchcraft. It's more ancient, it developed along maternal lines. They use Arithmency, inverting signs to strengthen the magic. When Witchcraft is used, there are different laws they fall under, laws that can't be changed. One of the laws of Witchcraft involves the protection of children. Aunt Capricia is a third level Sorceress. I don't know what that means, exactly, and I never will because it's not something men learn, but she's protected under that law. She killed Bardelli under that law. He's not the only one either."

"That's…" Harry didn't know how to reply, causing Draco to smirk. A silent Potter, how rare. "That's…"

"That's awesome beyond all measure." Draco finished easily. He was highly impressed with his aunt. His mother was only a first level Sorceress and she still went to Witchcraft meetings when she could. "Blaise is a very protected child. When the Dark Lord finds out Granger is a Zabini, she's off limits. It doesn't matter that she's part of the Golden Trio. He knows better than to go after Capricia Zabini, not to mention Severus. Everyone knows he's a wildcard, whatever side he's on. His love for Capricia is well known throughout the Wizarding World. If nothing else, Potter, Hermione is as protected as she's _ever_ going to be. If you can't accept any of us individually, accept that."

"Harry!"

Before Harry could even attempt a response, Hermione was calling up to him. "Draco! Harry! Lunch, come on!"

"Potter." Draco grabbed Harry's broom before he could head to the ground. "I want Blaise to get to know his sister. Neither you nor I are going to mess that up. We hate each other, but that has nothing to do with them. Therefore, all we discussed up here was Quidditch. The Cannons suck, the Falcons are going to the Cup this year and the Harpies new Captain is hot. Capice?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Fair enough, Malfoy. Let's go."

They landed quickly, each momentarily retreating to their friend's side. Draco and Blaise immediately bent their heads together, scurrying towards the house, while Harry and Hermione took it slower. "So?" Hermione asked. "Did you have a good fly? Were you nice to Malfoy?"

"Yes," Harry said, quickly redefining the word 'nice' in his head. "Of course, I was. And it was an…interesting flight. What about you?" He asked, hefting his broom over one shoulder.

And, as he'd predicted, she happily chattered away. He walked beside her, smiling contently.

Hey, guys! After a really long hiatus, here we go. I hope to make these more regular. For any of you waiting for my other HP WIP, it'll be up sometime over the weekend, as it isn't coming as smoothly as this one. As always, please let me know what you guys think! Thanks, Minara.


End file.
